Wspomnienia z Plagi Zevran Arainai
by Sectumsempra91
Summary: Zevran Arainai został sprzedany jako młode dziecko elitarnej gildii skrytobójców, nazwanej Antiviańskie Kruki. Udało mu się przeżyć ich trening, został jednym z najlepszych na swej pozycji. Jednak gdy napotyka na swojej drodze Szarą strażniczkę Isabelle wszystko się zmienia... UWAGA TEKST MOŻE ZAWIERAĆ TREŚĆI 18 W TYM PRZEKLEŃSTWA JAK I WATKI HOMOSEKSUALNE.
1. Rozdział 1: Pierwsze wspomnienie

Rozdział I

"Ferelden niegdyś piękne państwo, teraz splugawione i zniszczone przez plagę oraz wewnętrzne intrygi. Tak naprawdę, nawet nie wiadomo kiedy i jak się to wszystko zaczęło, ten koszmar.

Jednak nawet gdy inni z góry zakładają iż wszystko skończy się porażką, znajdą się i tacy co będą dzielnie walczyć do samego końca, stawiając mężnie czoła mrocznym pomiotom.

Do takich właśnie osób należy Szara Strażniczka, Isabella Vanessa Cousland, prawdopodobnie jedyna ocalała z masakry w Wysokożu. Isabella jest jednym z dzieci Teynira Bryce'a Cousland'a. Jest szlachcianką, jednak jej czyny nieraz mijają się ze szlachetnością. Zdecydowanie była piękną, ale jakże szalona kobietą. Doskonale pamiętam dzień, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Nawet nie wiem czy to odpowiednie słowa, bo czy można nazwać spotkaniem próbę zabójstwa ostatnich członków Szarej Straży?

Nazywam się Zevran Arainai a to są moje wspomnienia..."

- Ej, ostrouchy! Co tak gryzmolisz? - spytał stojący nieopodal miedzianobrody krasnolud, Oghren.

- Nic szczególnego, mój mało trzeźwy przyjacielu - odparł elf patrząc w niebo - Nie ma jeszcze południa a ty już ledwie trzymasz się na nogach, wątpię by Strażniczka była zadowolona Twoim stanem jak wróci.

- Bup! - głośne beknięcie krasnoluda odbiło się echem po obozowisku - Słuchaj no Ty skutwiony, ostrouchy kochasiu - Oghren zatoczył się w stronę blondyna - Strażniczka kazała mi mieć na Ciebie oko. To, że teraz nie leżysz na pół nagi, pobity i związany jak oślizgły bryłkowiec możesz zawdzięczać tej nierozgarniętej kapłaneczce Lelianie - krasnolud przycupnął obok elfa - Dziewucha ma zbyt miękkie serce, to dzięki niej Isabella zgodziła się Ciebie rozwiązać...bup!

Zevran rozejrzał się po obozie, znał już każdy jego szczegół, w końcu nie przemieszczali się odkąd został pojmany, a od tamtego dnia minął już ponad tydzień.

Obóz był praktycznie jak każdy inny, które zwykł widywać do tej pory. Parę szmacianych namiotów, w tym przypadku sześć, rozrzuconych w różnej od siebie odległości, najdalej wysunięty należał do wiedźmy- Morrigan. Ta kobieta każdego przyprawiała o dreszcze, a w szczególności Alistaira, młodego mężczyznę o śniadej cerze oraz jasnych włosach. Alistair także należał do zakonu Szarej Straży, pomimo, iż był wyższy stopniem pozwalał młodej Cousladównie dowodzić.

Do obozu wkroczyła, rudowłosa kobieta, odziana w lekka skórzana zbroję oraz z łukiem przewieszonym na prawym ramieniu, z lewego zaś swobodnie zwisał kołczan wypełniony strzałami oraz sznur do którego były uwiązanie dwa truchła drobiu.

- Już wracają - powiedziała melodyjnym głosem - Widziałam ich ze wzgórza.

- Jesteś pewna kobieto?- spytał gburowato krasnolud.

- Oghrenie wytrzeźwiej wreszcie! - niewiadomo skąd nagle pojawiła się Morrigan - Jesteś pewna, Leliano? Minęły dopiero dwa dni od ich wymarszu.

- Tak, jestem pewna - odparła ruda - Raczej ciężko w tych rejonach spotkać Qunari w towarzystwie dwojga ludzi i mabari - żachnęła się dziewczyna. Leliana spojrzała na elfa, ten zaintrygowany uniósł brew.

Generalnie wolał się nie odzywać niepytany, jedynie z Oghrenem rozmawiał w miarę swobodnie.

- Gdy wróci Isabella, proszę powiedz jej wszystko co będzie chciała wiedzieć, nie zniosła bym dłużej twoich tortur, Isabella potrafi być bezwzględna...

- To co Ci nasza kochana Strażniczka zaprezentowała ostatnio to nic - zawtórowała Morrigan - Nie zapominaj, że Sten, qunari jest bardzo wobec niej lojalny. - powiedziawszy to wzięła ptactwo od Leliany po czym usadowiwszy się nieopodal paleniska zaczęła przygotowywać posiłek.

- Sten, phi, tępy osiłek wymachujący mieczem gdzie tylko popadnie - burknął Oghren.

- Tak, jak Ty toporem, kraskoludzie. - zaśmiał się pod nosem ostrouchy.

~ Sectumsempra91


	2. Rozdział 2: Obietnica

- Więc elfie, teraz powiesz mi wszystko co chcę wiedzieć. Jasne? - Isabella usiadła na wprost blondyna, bawiąc się bezceremonialnie sztyletem.

- A czy m

ogę się na Ciebie bezczelnie gapić? - Couslandówna spiorunowała blondyna wzrokiem - Nie? Szkoda.

- Nie igraj ze mną, ostrouchy, gdyby to tylko ode mnie zależało, już dawno skończył byś jako kolacja dla Rufusa.

Rufus był wiernym psem Strażniczki, czystej krwi mabari. Mabari były psami zazwyczaj szkolonymi do walki na polu bitwy. Różniły się gabarytami i wyglądem od zwykłych domowych psów. Mabari były potężne co wzbudzało w niektórych strach; ogromne szczęki potrafiły zmiażdżyć rękę nawet dorosłemu mężczyźnie.

Rufus był dobrze zbudowanym, zadbanym psem, wykonywał każde polecenie Isabelli bez odrobiny sprzeciwu; miał dość niespotykaną barwę umaszczenia, podczas gdy inni przedstawiciele jego rasy mienili się odcieniami brązu on był czarny jak węgiel.

- Wolałbym skończyć nagi, przykuty do drzewa niż w paszczy Twojego jakże cudownego pupilka, niech zgadnę pewnie jest maskotką całej drużyny? - elf posłał nienawistne spojrzenie psu siedzącemu nieopodal nich, ten tylko wyszczerzył zęby wydając z siebie gardłowe warczenie.

- Ta propozycja też jest kusząca - Zevran dostrzegł lekki rumieniec pokrywający twarz swojej oprawczyni.

- Więc - spojrzał uważnie na Strażniczkę - co byś chciała wiedzieć?

Elf zlustrował Isabelle czekając na odpowiedz. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, co tak naprawdę powstrzymało go wtedy od wystrzelenia tej strzały.

- Wszystko.

- Nazywam się Zevran Arainai, dla przyjaciół Zev, należę do Antivańskich Kruków, moim zadaniem było zlikwidowanie ostatnich Szarych Strażników. Jak widać zawiodłem.

- Bardzo się z tego cieszę, że Ci się nie udało.

- Nie wątpię, lecz dla mnie jest to bardzo i to bardzo niekorzystne.

- Kto Ci zlecił nasze zabójstwo? - spytała Isabella.

- Pewien jegomość ze stolicy, Loghain.

- Jesteś mu lojalny?

- Lojalność to pojęcie względne, nie jestem mu lojalny, byłem zobowiązany do wypełnienia zadania.

- Kiedy miałeś się z nim spotkać?

- Nie miałem, po prostu, po wykonania zadania miałem powrócić do Antivy. Jeśli zawiodłem, oznacza to, że jestem martwy, bynajmniej Kruki tak działają.

- To wszystko? Przez siedem dni byłeś torturowany i nie pisnąłeś ani słowa, tak jakbyś posiadał informacje, które były by w stanie zrujnować państwo, a teraz gdy wracam dowiaduję się..no właśnie, czego? Niczego. Bo to, że Loghain chce się nas pozbyć nie jest żadną nowością. - Strażniczka wstała po czym zwróciła się do qunari - Sten, zabij go.

- Hej! Poczekaj! - w głosie elfa słychać było panikę, gdy widział jak potężny qunari zaczął zmierzać w jego stronę dzierżąc potężny miecz dwuręczny - Może się jakoś dogadamy?!

Isabella przystanęła zwracając się ku blondynowi.

- Dogadamy? Niby w jaki sposób?

Podniesione głosy elfa i Strażniczki wzbudziły zainteresowanie wśród reszty obozowiczów.

- Chodzi o to, że zawiodłem. Jeśli ty mnie nie zabijesz, zrobią to Kruki, tak to już działa niestety. Problem w tym, że ja lubię żyć, wiec pozwól, że zaoferuje Ci moje usługi. Masz chwalebny cel, a ludzi do pomocy mało, jestem doskonałym zabójca, dobrze wyszkolonym, skłamał bym nie mówiąc, że najlepszym w swoim fachu. Mogę się przydać. - blondyn patrzył z nadzieją w oczach na Isabellę.

- A co jeśli uciekniesz? Lub będziesz próbował dokończyć zlecenie? - zapytała czarnowłosa, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Próbowaniem po raz drugi było by głupstwem biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż zawiodłem za pierwszym razem, a uciekać nie mam zamiaru, jak już mówiłem jeśli ty mnie nie zabijesz, zrobią to Kruki. Więc jak będzie Strażniczko? - spojrzał na nią wyczekująco swoimi piwnymi oczami. Isabella westchnęła przeciągle po czym podeszła do skrytobójcy i podała mu rękę, ten chwyciwszy ja powstał i powiedział wyniośle:

- A więc niniejszym, składam Ci przysięgę wierności i lojalności, ważna do czasu, aż zdecydujesz się mnie z niej zwolnić. Jestem Twój, to Ci przysięgam.- powiedziawszy to skłonił się nisko.

- To dobry plan - odezwała się Morrigan - ale na Twoim miejscu, moja droga, od tej pory zwracała bym większą uwagę na jadło i napoje.

- Zawsze warto tak robić- odparł Zevran, odsłaniając w uśmiechu rząd równych, białych zębów.

- Nie możesz!- ku nim, zmierzał zdenerwowany Alistair - To czyste szaleństwo, czy naprawdę jesteśmy tak zdesperowani, by przyjmować w szeregi osobę, która próbowała nas zabić?

Isabella podeszła do zarekwirowanego ekwipunku elfa nie zwracając uwagi na sprzeciwy młodzieńca.

- Isabello, to jest..- Alistair spojrzał na Zevrana- elf..

- Twoja spostrzegawczość Alistairze jak zwykle nas zadziwia - powiedziała Morrigan oddalając się w stronę swojego namiotu.

- Bardzo śmieszne wiedźmo - posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie po czym podbiegł do Strażniczki, która dalej była zajęta przekopywaniem rzeczy elfa. - Posłuchaj, to jest elf, szumowina, skrytobójca i...i...i...- znowu spojrzał na blondyna- i ma tatuaż!

- Naprawę Alistairze, nie masz innych argumentów? - spytała wyprostowując się, w dłoni trzymała lniana koszulę elfa.- Jesteśmy w trudnej sytuacji, sam doskonale o tym wiesz. Moja decyzja jest nieodwołalna, a poza tym, rozejrzyj się- wskazała na obozowisko- Nas jest pięcioro na jego jednego, poza tym Rufus też będzie mieć na niego oko, więc przestań panikować. -ostatnie zdanie powiedziała już podniesionym głosem. Alistair mimo, że był doskonałym wojownikiem, potrafił być niezmiernie irytujący.

- Ubierz się. - rzuciła elfowi odzienie- Ostrzegam, żadnych numerów. A ty-zwróciła się do Alistaira- zacznij mi może w końcu ufać.

- Tobie ufam, nie ufam jemu- wskazał na Zevrana który aktualnie zapinał koszulę.

- Wydaje mi się, że będzie to całkiem niezła przygoda, może być zabawnie.- powiedział Zevran, po czym usadowił się wygodnie pod pobliskim dębem i otworzył swój dziennik.

~Sectumsempra91


	3. Rozdział 3:Tortura ciała,rozkosz dla oka

" Nigdy nie sadziłem, ze od wykonania zadania powstrzyma mnie czyjaś uroda. Przecież zabijałem już różnych ludzi. Mężczyzn, kobiety, dzieci. Szlachciców, książęta, magów. Kapłanki, pokojówki a nawet zwykłe kurwy. Więc czym ona tak bardzo różni się od nich, moich dotychczasowych ofiar?

To był plan idealny, zasadzka perfekcyjna, bez możliwości ucieczki. Mucha nie przeleciała by niezauważona.

Sam osobiście wybrałem lokacje kiedy moi zwiadowcy donieśli mi w jakim kierunku przemieszczają się Strażnicy. Zmierzali w kierunku Kręgu Maginów nieopodal jeziora Calenhad.

Postanowiłem się zaczaić na nich w przełęczy parę mil od ich miejsca docelowego. Parometrowe wzniesienia po obu stronach drogi były odpowiednie by rozstawić łuczników oraz liczne pułapki, więc czemu zawiodłem? Czym dałem się zwieść? Uroda to nie wszystko. Fakt była piękna, wręcz zjawiskowa, a jej oczy koloru przejrzystego nieba nadawały jej twarzy niepowtarzalny wyraz.

Pamiętam jej wzrok, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, ze wpadła w zasadzkę. Była opanowana ale w jej oczach czaił się strach, wyglądała tak jakby już kiedyś coś podobnego przeżyła, miała ból wypisany na twarzy, nie znałem wtedy jej historii, nie sądziłem, że w ogóle będzie dane mi ją poznać.

Wszystko zadawało się być idealne, jednak nie sądziłem, że ma w swoich szeregach tak potężna czarownice, od razu poznałem, że to apostaka, żaden mag kręgu nie zna takich zaklęć.

Morrigan sprawnie pozbyła się moich łuczników; ruda dziewczyna szybko rozbroiła pułapki; pies zagryzł wojowników, zostałem sam. Wymierzyłem z łuku prosto w serce Strażniczki, wtedy ona spojrzała mi w oczy, gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać od razu padłbym martwy. Ostatnie co pamiętam to przeraźliwe zimno ogarniające moje ciało. Straciłem przytomność, jakież było moje zdziwienie kiedy się zbudziłem i dotarł do mnie fakt, że nadal żyję. Jednak gdy tylko chciałem się poruszyć poczułem, że ciało mam skrępowane linami, że jedyne odzienie jakie na sobie posiadałem to spodnie. Zacząłem się szarpać, na próżno, nagle jakby spod ziemi wyłonił się potężny mabari tocząc ślinę z pyska. Poddałem się. Kiedy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności spostrzegłem, że znajdowałem się w jakim obozowisku. Dostrzegłem ich, dwoje strażników, moje niedoszłe ofiary. Nieopodal nich spostrzegłem swój ekwipunek. Zasnąłem.

Obudził mnie przeszywający ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej, ocknąłem się, byłem kopany. Wyplułem krew zalegająca mi w ustach. Spojrzałem w górę szukając twarzy mojego oprawcy, jakież było moje zdziwienie gdy zorientowałem się, że pastwi się nade mną nie kto inny a Szara Stażniczka.

Krzyczała jakieś pytania, nie słuchałem, ból odbierał świadomość.

Miałem wrażenie, że każda kość w moim ciele jest łamana po kolei. Krztusiłem się własna krwią.

Kiedy traciłem przytomność przysyłała do mnie wiedźmę by opatrzyła rany.

Scenariusz się powtarzał, jednak z dnia na dzień tortury stawały się coraz bardziej wyrafinowane, sam już nie wiedziałem czy chce mnie wykończyć, czy po prostu lubi się nad kimś pastwić.

Chciałem jej powiedzieć wszystko co wiem, byłe by męki się już skończyły. Chciałem jej powiedzieć ale nie mogłem, usta zaschnięte krwią, z popękanych policzków sączyła się ropa, bolało, tak potwornie bolało, lecz moje masochistyczne serce czekało, czekało na chwile, w której ta kobieta znowu przyjdzie by zdzielić mnie po twarzy, moje oczy wyczekiwały kolejnych plam krwi na nieskazitelnie pięknym licu, moje oczy czekały by znów ujrzeć szaleństwo wypisane w jej oczach, ból był okropny ale świadomość patrzenia na amok w jakim była sprawiając mi go dawał mi popieprzoną satysfakcję.

Pewnego dnia, straciłem rachubę którego słyszałem kłótnię, Strażniczka kłóciła się o coś z tą rudą..."

Zevran gwałtownie zamknął zeszyt widząc zbliżającą się w jego stronę Isabelle, nie wyglądała dzisiaj jak wojowniczka, wyglądała jak normalna kobieta. Elf zaczął się zastanawiać ile może mieć lat, wyglądała na młodą, zbyt młodą by uczestniczyć w wojnie. Blondyn dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że dziewczyna trzyma w ręku jakiś worek.

- Co Cię do mnie sprowadza o tak wczesnej porze?- elf miał racje, ledwo zaczęło świtać.

Couslandówna rzuciła worek w stronę ostrouchego.

- Proszę.

-Co to?- spytał zdziwiony otwierając tobołek.

- Twoje rzeczy, plus parę nowych na zmianę oraz namiot. Skoro złożyłeś mi przysięgę to już nie jesteś więźniem lecz jednym z nas, nie pozwolę by ktoś z moich towarzyszy spał na ziemi.

Elf tylko uśmiechnął się zawadiacko:

- Twój pies jakoś śpi na ziemi i nie masz z tym problemu.

- Czy mi się wydaje czy właśnie porównałeś się do psa? - spytała unosząc brew.

- Czy mi się wydaje czy przez ostatnie dni traktowałaś mnie gorzej niż psa? - Zevran odparł pytaniem na pytanie. Wyraz twarzy Strażniczki nagle się zmienił, spochmurniała. Odwróciła się do niego plecami i poszła w druga stronę.

- Cholera- zaklną pod nosem, po czym pobiegł za nią- Isabello czekaj, Isabella!

Zaciekawione oczy uważnie obserwowały tą scenę.

- Stawiam suwerena, że ją wychędoży jak ja kiedyś stara Brandę, hłe hłe hłe- zaśmiał się rubasznie krasnolud dając kuksańca Alistairowi siedzącemu obok.

- Oghrenie jesteś obrzydliwy- jęknęła Leliana.

- Kto wie, może ten śmierdzący krasnolud ma rację, chociaż jak dla mnie, puszczenie się z elfem jest nie mniej obrzydliwe.

- Nie dość, że jesteś wredna suką to jeszcze dyskryminujesz mniejszości narodowe, Morrigan.- powiedział niby od niechcenia Alistair, ale jak zawsze nie umiał się oprzeć by się z wiedźma nie posprzeczać

- Hej, młotku jakie niby mniejszości co? To, że sięgam Ci zaledwie do torsu nie znaczy, że jestem mały- Powiedział Oghren wstając z miejsca- w moim rodzie byłem najwyższym krasnoludem- wypiął dumnie pierś.

- I do tego najgłupszym jak widać - odparła Morrigan- Alistair miał na myśli elfy, nie krasnoludy.

- Ło..chyba, że tak- podrapał się po brodzie- co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak stawiam suwerena, że prędzej czy później nasz jakże piękny elfi wypierdek dużo bliżej pozna nasza Strażniczkę.

- Uwierz lub nie ale przyjmuję zakład- uśmiechnęła się Morrigan.

Tymczasem nieopodal w lesie Zevran gonił za Isabella.

- Isabella zaczekaj! Nie to miałem na myśli, tak mi się wymsknęło.

Czarnowłosa przystanęła.

- Nie jestem z tego dumna..z tego co Ci robiłam...ale-obróciła się do niego- po prostu miałam z tego jakąś..

- Chorą satysfakcje? - dokończył elf.

Stali tak na przeciw siebie w odległości dwóch metrów.

- Wiem, jestem nienormalna, że takie pastwienie się nad kimś może..

- Sprawiać przyjemność? - znów przerwał jej w pól zdania

- Tak. A teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju. - obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie. Zevran mimowolnie lustrował wzrokiem jej ciało. Uśmiechnął się i krzyknął:

- Jesteśmy tacy sami, Strażniczko! Tylko jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy!

- Tu jesteś.- zza drzew wyłonił się qunari- Strażniczka kazała mi Cię mieć na oku. Wracaj do obozu, nie każ mi Cię zmuszać elfie.

Zevran minął bez słowa olbrzyma zastanawiając się w jaki sposób zagrać swoimi kartami, najpierwej jednak, musi zdobyć ich zaufanie, a później rozda je po swojemu.

~Sectumsempra91


	4. Rozdział 4: Historia Isabelli

Ognisko żarzyło się pomarańczowym blaskiem, roztaczając wokół aurę spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Jednak poza granicami tego na pozór bezpiecznego obozowiska szalała Plaga, a Ferelden, przez niezadowoloną szlachtę z poczynań Loghaina był zagrożony widmem wojny domowej.

Minęło już parę godzin, odkąd Strażniczka wybiegła do lasu po ostrej wymianie zdań z niedoszłym jej katem. Elfa do obozu sprowadził Sten, zawsze posłuszny Isabelli. Morrigan, Oghren, Leliana oraz Alistair mogli jedynie bezradnie czekać, aż ich przywódczyni zdecyduje się na powrót. Czas mijał a grupka towarzyszy zaczęła się rozchodzić do swoich namiotów.

- Obejmę wartę - rzekł rycerz grzebiąc patykiem w drwach - Wy idźcie się położyć, żadnych sprzeciwów Leliano - Alistair posłał rudowłosej uspakajający uśmiech - Nie martw się. Wróci. Zawsze wraca.

- Wiem o tym - dziewczyna spoglądała w stronę drzew, za którymi zniknęła ich towarzyszka - Po prostu czuję niepokój na myśl o tym, że jest tam sama w tym ciemnym lesie. Na dodatek bez żadnego ekwipunku- powiedziawszy to zaczęła ściągać swoje karwasze.

- Miała sztylet, przymocowany do pasa.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli w stronę skąd dobiegł głos. Ku nim dumnie kroczył Zevran. Usiadł po drugiej stronie

ogniska, naprzeciw Alistaira po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli sięgnął po kawał chleba.

- Musisz być głodny i spragniony?

- Leliano, na Stwórcę*! Czy ty zawsze musisz taka być? - zbulwersował się młodzieniec o bursztynowych oczach - On chciał nas zabić..

- Ale jest wyjątkowy, to Stwórca pchnął go ku nam, wskazał mu drogę do nas, do możliwości odkupienia swych występków broniąc świata przed Plagą. Nie widzisz tego Alistairze?

- Dziękuje piękna Pani, w końcu ktoś mnie docenił, jak byś chciała się przekonać w jaki sposób Stwórca mnie obdarował nie krępuj się, mój namiot jest zaraz pod lasem - elf puścił zawadiacko oko ku dziewczynie.

- I do tego stara się Ciebie uwieść.

- Niestety jego próby odbiją się echem. Wypatrujcie jej powrotu, już od wielu dni siedzimy w miejscu, a mamy jeszcze tak wiele rzeczy do wykonania. Dobranoc wam, niech Stwórca nad wami czuwa.

Mężczyźni odprowadzili rudowłosą wzrokiem do namiotu.

- Nie wiem co kombinujesz, jaki niecny plan zagościł w Twojej szpetnej elfickiej głowie, ale wiedz, że nie tylko Sten ma Cię na oku.

- Więc widzę, że mam w tym obozie niezłe powodzenie.-odparł elf bez ceregieli.

- Świetnie, nie dość, że mamy krasnoluda erotomana-alkoholika na składzie, to brakowało nam jeszcze niewyżytego elfa. Genialnie. - Alistair wzniósł oczy ku niebu jakby się zastanawiał za co go tak, Stwórca pokarał. Zevran tymczasem miał minę jakby się świetnie bawił.

- Jeszcze nas sobie nie przedstawiono - powiedział blondyn bez ceregieli - Nazywam się Zevran, dla przyjaciół Zev. - wyciągnął dłoń ku rycerzowi.

Alistair wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, jednak podał mu swoją rękę.

- Alistair, Szary Strażnik oraz niedoszły templariusz.

Zevran odwzajemnił uścisk. Siedzieli chwile w ciszy, każdy z nich zatracony we własnym umyśle. Noc była spokojna, spokój ten jedynie był przerywany miarowymi oddechami dochodzącymi z namiotów.

Jedynie Oghren zasnął w połowie drogi do swojego, przytulony do butelki.

- Alistairze, powiedz mi, długo znasz Strażniczkę?

- Isabelle? - elf pokiwał kłową - Niech pomyślę, nie długo zastanie nas zima, więc około pół roku. Poznałem ją gdy przybyła z Duncanem, ówczesnym kapitanem Szarej Straży do Ostagaru, w przeddzień bitwy z pomiotami. Duncan werbując ją ocalił jej życie.

Zevran zaczął słuchać rycerza uważniej.

- Zazwyczaj rekruci przybywają z tobołkami wypełnionymi jakimiś rzeczami osobistymi, ona była tylko odziana w lekka płytową zbroję, uzbrojona w dwa zakrwawione sztylety a u jej boku szedł mabari. Wyglądała koszmarnie, ale w jakiś sposób zjawiskowo, w jej oczach nie było nic, poza bólem i rządzą krwi. Oprócz niej było jeszcze dwóch innych rekrutów, ale tylko ona przeżyła Rytuał Dołączenia.

- Co to takiego? - spytał zainteresowany elf. Już nie siedział przy ognisku lecz przybliżywszy się do swojego rozmówcy, ułożył się w pozycji pół leżącej.

- Tego nie mogę Ci zdradzić. Po dołączeniu, rozpoczęła się bitwa, Duncan wysłał nas na wieżę Ishal, naszym zadaniem był rozpalanie na jej szczycie ogniska dającego sygnał oddziałom Loghaina do ataku.

Zamiast zaatakować, wycofał swych ludzi skazując tym samym naszego króla, królewską armię, cały zakon na śmierć. Isabellę i mnie uratowała matka Morrigan, jako dowodu wdzięczności zażądała byśmy wzięli ją ze sobą. Isabella była strasznie cicha, zamknięta w sobie. Większość czasu spędzała ze swoim psem. Otworzyła się przede mną pewnej nocy. Okazało się, że jest córką samego Bryce'a Couslanda, Teyrna Wysokoża. Kiedy zapytałem ją w jaki sposób trafiła na Duncana powiedziała tylko tyle, że noc po wymarszu wojsk jej ojca pod dowództwem jej brata Fergusa, zamek został zaatakowany przez rzekomo spóźnione oddziały arla Howe'a.

- Howe? - spytał zdziwiony elf- taki brzydki siwy jegomość z orlim nosem?

- Tak, znasz go?

- Czy znam? To on mnie zaprowadził przed oblicze Loghania w dniu kiedy zlecono mi wasze zabicie.

- To lepiej nie mów tego naszej kochanej Strażniczce. Nie wiadomo jakby zareagowała. Mówiąc w skrócie, zamek został zaatakowany pod osłona nocy, ludzie byli bezbronni, żołnierze Howe'a mordowali każdego, nawet kobiety i dzieci. Isabella walczyła w obronie zamku razem ze swoja matką u boku. Jej ojciec był ciężko ranny kiedy go odnalazły, pomógł mu Duncan, jednak Teyrn stracił tyle krwi, że nie było już ratunku. Couslandowie poprosili Duncana by wyprowadził ich córkę z zamku, by odnalazła brata i mu o wszystkim opowiedziała, jednak prawdopodobnie jej brat poległ pod Ostagarem. Jest ostatnia z rodu. Chce powstrzymać Plagę, jednak bardziej zależy jej na głowie Howe'a, którą własnoręcznie by ucięła. Tylko proszę, miej chociaż tyle honoru i zachowaj co Ci powiedziałem dla siebie. Kiedy będzie chciała sama Ci o tym opowie.

- Przysięgam na mój miecz, że słowem nie pisnę. Teraz już rozumiem jej zbulwersowanie...

- Właściwie co jej powiedziałeś, że wybiegła z obozu? - Alistair uważnie obserwował swojego rozmówcę, intrygował go pod każdym względem, jego sposób bycia, pełen ironii głos, tatuaż na twarzy, to wszystko układało się w tak idealną całość jaką był Zevran.

- Nic szczególnego, po prostu powiedziałem jej, że traktowała mnie gorzej niż psa...

Elf stwierdził, że bezpieczniej będzie resztę zachować dla siebie, bo skoro Alistair po chwili spędzonej razem opowiedział mu całą historie Strażniczki, wolał nie ryzykować utraty poważania w jej oczach.

Ich rozmowę przerwało ujadanie psa. Szczekał przeraźliwie głośno.

- Rufus! Spokój! Pobudzisz wszystkich! - Alistair starał się, uspokoić zwierzę, jednak bezskutecznie, mabari słuchały rozkazów tylko i wyłącznie swoich właścicieli. Zevran zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę psa, ukucnął przed nim i pogłaskał po łbie.

- Rufus, spokój. Jeśli się nie zamkniesz mogą Cię usłyszeć pomioty, Ty przebrzydły zapchlony...

- Sam jestes zapchlony!- Zevran usłyszał za swoimi plecami znajomy głos.

- W końcu postanowiłaś do nas dołączyć? Jak miło, już zaczynałem się martwić, że będę skazany na towarzystwo jakże urodziwego rycerza, niemniej jednak w niektórych sprawach wolę kobiecą rękę.

- Jak zawsze w dobrym nastroju...- Isabella pokręciła głową- Zev, Alistairze obudźcie wszystkich, niecały kilometr na północ pomioty maja swój obóz, kierują się w stronę Redcliffe, nie ma ich wiele ale mogą wyrządzić niezłe szkody a na to pozwolić sobie nie możemy.

- Zrozumiano! - Alistair od razu ruszył w kierunku najbardziej oddalonego namiotu, nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji, bo w końcu co bardziej zdenerwuje wiedźmę jak nie fakt, że zbudził ją Alistair?

Zevran juz miał się oddalić w stronę Oghrena jednak, został powstrzymany. Gdy się obrócił spostrzegł dłoń Strażniczki zaciśniętą na jego przedramieniu. Zdezorientowany uniósł brwi.

- Nie daj się zabić- ton jej głosu nie wskazywał na rozkaz, to była prośba.

- Słucham? - spytał elf niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do jej twarzy, ta tylko wyszeptała mu do ucha.

- Nie waż mi się zginąć.

Isabella zwolniła uścisk i ruszyła w kierunku już rozbudzonych towarzyszy.


	5. Rozdział 5: Walka przed świtem

W obozie panowało poruszenie, każdy każdego przekrzykiwał starając się zrozumieć dlaczego w środku nocy zostali wyciągnięci z łóżek. Szczególnie Oghren nie był tym faktem zadowolony, cały czas tłumaczył się jakimiś snami o Brandzie i milionami gatunków wina oraz piwa.

- Wszyscy są uzbrojeni?- spytała Strażniczka stając pomiędzy towarzyszami, przyglądała się każdemu sprawdzając stan uzbrojenia oraz ekwipunku, szczególnie przyjrzała się elfowi, lustrując go z góry na dół.

Oczy Zevrana i Isabelli spotkały się, blondyn posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech.

- Uzbrojeni oraz gotowi do walki, kadan. - Sten trzasnął ogromnym mieczem w swą pierś.

- Jasne, jasne, tylko ktoś mi może w końcu powie co się dzieje? - pytał dookoła krasnolud wspierając sie na swoim toporze.

- Gdybyś tak nie kłapał dziobem, Strażniczka już dawno wyjaśniła bym nam sytuację.

- Chociaż raz muszę się z Tobą zgodzić, Morrigan.

- Widzę Alistairze, że nie jesteś z tego powodu zadowolony- odparła wiedźma.

Isabella patrzała to na jednego to na drugiego, z przekomarzań rycerza i wiedzmy znowu uwikłała się kłótnia. - Zamknijcie się wreszcie oboje! - Morrigan stała z otwartymi ustami, Alistair spuścił głowę. - Do jasnej cholery ileż można?! Jesteśmy w trakcie wojny to raz, dwa nie wydałam rozkazu pobudki dla własnego widzimisię.- Isabella okrążyła powolnym krokiem towarzyszy.- Kiedy wy sobie smacznie śpicie to ja i Alistair czuwamy na zmianę by wam nic nie groziło, bo tylko my jesteśmy w stanie wyczuć te pieprzone bestie, tylko nam one nie dają spać po nocach, bo za każdym razem kiedy zamkniemy oczy je słyszymy, to nam arcydemon się objawia we śnie nie wam. - zgromiła Morrigan wzrokiem - Więc jeżeli skończyliście już tą dziecinadę, może byście w końcu mnie posłuchali, co mam wam do powiedzenia? - przyjaciele tylko pokiwali głowami na znak ze zgadzają się ze Strażniczką.

- Jak wam wiadomo stacjonujemy nieopodal jeziora Calenhad, z północnej strony pnie się wieża magów, do której udamy się już pojutrze, nas na chwilę obecną, interesuje szlak handlowy biegnący prosto na zachód do Redcliffe. Na północ kilometr od naszego obozowiska stacjonują pomioty. Po kierunku w jakim przyszli wydaje mi się, że chcą zaatakować ziemie alra Emonna.

- Isabello jak wielu ich się tam znajduje? - spytała Leliana z trwogą w głosie.

- Około czterdziestu, nie zauważyłam żadnego alfy jednak jest dwóch emisariuszy, musimy tez przyjąć do wiadomości, że mogły do nich dojść jakieś nowe oddziały.

- To na co czekamy?! - zawołał wesoło krasnolud - Skopmy im te obślizgłe tyłki!

- Wyruszamy za pięć minut.

- Cholera, widzisz to? - spytał Alistair szeptem.

- Tak widzę, wrzeszczoty. Musimy ułożyć jakąś taktykę. Pojedynczo będziemy bezsilni- odpowiedziała Isabella. Dwójka Strażników już od jakiegoś czasu leżała na wzniesieniu, parę metrów od obozu wroga. Zdążyli się zorientować, że pomioty zebrały już swoje siły i są gotowi do wymarszu zaraz o świcie.

- Zostań na pozycji. - poleciła rycerzowi po czym sama osunęła się ze skarpy między swoich towarzyszy.

- I jak sytuacja? - spytał Zevran.

- Nie za dobrze, nie oszukujmy się czeka nas tu niezła walka, jesteśmy na tyle dobrej pozycji, że zaatakujemy z zaskoczenia. A teraz mnie posłuchajcie- uklęknęła na ziemi i zaczęła palcem szkicować manewry. - Tu jest skarpa na której obecnie znajduje się Alistair, Morrigan będziecie musieli działać razem, tylko on jest w stanie Cię osłaniać, więc teraz się skup.- powiedziawszy to nakreśliła okrąg.- W tym obszarze znajdują się wrzeszczoty - spojrzała na wiedźmę - Spal ich, do cna. Leliana natomiast - gdy tylko ruda usłyszała swoje imię pochyliła się nad Strażniczką - Twoim zadaniem będzie wyeliminowanie emisariuszy, znajdują się dokładnie tu.

Leliana spojrzała przerażona na mapkę naszkicowaną przez ich przywódczynię.

- Będę musiała się przedrzeć nim Morrigan wypuści kulę ognia zgadza się?

- Tak, a Oghren będzie Cię osłaniał, co jak co Oghrenie, ale jako taran spisujesz się wyśmienicie - Isabella posłała pokrzepiający uśmiech krasnoludowi.- Ty Stenie będziesz musiał zająć się hurlokami w przełęczy, mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz sam bez wsparcia?

- Oczywiście, kadan.

- A ty?- spytała Morrigan.

- Ja razem z Zevranem, postaramy się uwinąć z każdym kto stanie nam na drodze, obydwoje jesteśmy łotrzykami walczącymi w zwarciu, nie powinien nikt nam sprawić problemu. Morrigan, idź już do Alistaira, przekaż mu wytyczne. Leliana, Oghren zajmijcie pozycje. Sten - ten tylko kiwnął głową po czym wymachując mieczem oddalił się w swoją stronę. Zostaliśmy sami - westchnęła czarnowłosa spoglądając na towarzysza broni.

- Na to wygląda, atakujemy po Morrigan?

- Tak, chodźmy już.

Wspięli się na skarpę parę metrów od Morrigan i Alistaira, czekali. W dłoniach wiedźmy zalśniło pomarańczowym światłem, ze skupieniem na twarzy rzuciła ogromną kulę ognia w niczego nie podejrzewających wrogów. Z pośród płomieni było widać przedzierającą się Lelianę nie skąpiącą strzał na otaczających ją pomiotów, Oghren wpadł w swój charakterystyczny szał bojowy. Osłaniał łuczniczkę nie pozwalając się zbliżyć do niej na krok. Wszędzie padały trupy a z ran sączyła się krew, ze skarpy wprost w sam środek walki zesunęli się Isabella i Zevran. Spojrzeli ponad głowy, Morrigan widać była w swoim żywiole, rzucała zaklęciami we wszystkie strony doszczętnie eliminując wrogów, Alistair stał dumnie osłaniając ją tarcza, raz po raz dziurawiąc na wylot wrogów chcących wyeliminować czarownicę.

Pod nogi dwojga łotrzyków właśnie stoczył się łeb jednego z pomiotów atakujących towarzyszy powyżej.

- Osłaniaj mnie! - krzyknęła Strażniczka do elfa po czym sama rzuciła się w wir walki, walczyli jak zgrany duet plecy w plecy, jeden drugiego krył własnym ciałem starając się chronić życie towarzysza.

- Isabella schyl się!- zawołał blondyn wyrzucając mały nóż, który przeleciał przy uchu Strażniczki ucinając jej kosmyk kruczoczarnych włosów, dziewczyna obejrzała się za siebie, u jej nóg leżał pomiot, którego targały konwulsje, z lewego oczodołu wystawał nóż.

Leliana zdążyła się już przedrzeć razem z Oghrenem do emisariuszów. Krasnolud ciął toporem we wszystkie strony, cały był już uwalany z posoki. Pod jego stopy padały kolejne pomioty, w całości bądź też rozczłonkowane.

- Dziewucho jak mnie oczy nie mylą to te dwa emisariusze kombinują coś bardzo niedobrego.

Rudowłosa spojrzała w stronę swych ofiar, krasnolud miał racje, znała ten układ rak.

- Przekleństwo śmiertelności - wyszeptała przerażona, znała doskonale to zaklęcie, Morrigan często je używała, Leliana zawsze się zastanawiała jak można pałać się w tak plugawych zaklęciach. Przekleństwo Śmiertelności to klątwa niechybnej śmierci. Przeklęty wróg nie może się leczyć, otrzymuje ciągłe obrażenia, nawet czary lecznicze nie działają w jego stronę. Dziewczyna zamarła, nie wiedziała co począć.

- Oghrenie wybaczysz mi to przyjacielu - zdezorientowany krasnolud nie rozumiał o co jej chodzi, patrzył tylko bezradnie jak się od niego oddala.

- Zostawiła mnie? - wyszeptał przerażony sam do siebie - Nawet jeśli to nie zginę jak jakiś kundel! Chodźcie tu łajzy, rozłupie te wasze łby! - krasnolud ruszył do ataku, jednak nim zdążył zrobić zamach w ustach poczuł grudki ziemi, nim się zorientował co się stało, dostrzegał nad sobą Leliane, która widocznie nie chciała go zostawić, a jedynie użyczyć jako wyskoczni. Wszystko działo się w ułamku sekund, emisariusze wydali z siebie tylko gardłowy gulgot gdy ich tchawice przeszyły strzały.

- Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz te niecne posunięcie - powiedziała dziewczyna podając rękę przyjacielowi - Wybacz, że wykorzystałam twój niski wzrost by wyskoczyć w powietrze.

- Żartujesz! Gdyby nie ty, obydwoje żarlibyśmy teraz gruz.

Walka dobiegała końca, pomimo licznej przewagi wroga szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się ku Strażniczce.

Zevran i Isabella walczyli jeszcze z otaczającymi ich pomiotami, oboje cali byli uwalani we krwi, już nawet nie wiedzieli czyjej.

Nagle niebo przeciął świst spadającego przedmiotu. Na polu walki rozległ się huk. Isabella zerwała się w tamtą stronę, to co zobaczyła wprawiło ja w osłupienie.

- Sten! - uklękła przy przyjacielu - Sten słyszysz mnie? - w jej głosie słychać był panikę, nagle na jej twarz spadły krople krwi, spojrzała nad siebie, w tym momencie gdyby nie Zevran była by martwa. Nad nią przeszyty mieczem, bezwiednie zwisnął pomiot. Zevran za pomocą nogi pozbył się truchła.

- Uważaj na to co się dzieje wokół Strażniczko- upomniał ją

- Ogr...kadan...ja nie wiedziałem...nie dałem rady -Isabella czuła wszystkie połamane kości towarzysza.

-Nie trać przytomności!-rozejrzała się wokół, otaczała ją śmierć.- Morrigan! Morrigan! -wołała w stronę skarp, mając nadzieję, że wiedźma pomimo hałasu usłyszy jej nawoływania.

Ziemia się zatrząsała, wokoło latały odłamki skalne. Isabella wstała starając się dostrzec cokolwiek w kłębach kurzu unoszących się teraz nad polem walki. Ziemia drgała raz po raz, jakby stąpał po niej ktoś olbrzymich rozmiarów. W końcu to dostrzegła, ku nim zmierzał ogromny ogr, łamiąc i niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, nie zważał nawet na to, ze pozbawia życia swoich pobratymców, pomiotów.

- Zevranie w nogi!- zawołała- Celuj w nogi! Nie daj mu dojść do Stena bo go stratuje!

- Już biegnę!

Elf rzucił się ku rogatej bestii, zwinnym ruchem prześlizgnął się między nogami olbrzyma zadając dwa ciosy. Polała się krew, a ogr zatoczył się przed siebie. Isabella czekała na ten moment, doskonale wiedziała co ma robić, już nie raz miała do czynienia z tymi bestiami. Odbiła się potworowi od ogromnego kolana po czym z dokładną precyzją wbiła mu swój sztylet prosto w czaszkę. Ogr zawył przeraźliwie, jego skowyt odbił się echem po pobliskich terenach po czym wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie i runął na ziemie wprost u stóp Isabelli.

Strażniczka rozejrzała się dookoła, ku niej zmierzali jej towarzysze, jedynie Sten ciężko oddychając leżał na ziemi zroszonej krwią pomiotów.

-Szybko, musimy go przetransportować do obozu- powiedziła Morrigan.

- Róbcie wszystko co w waszej mocy- odparła Strażniczka pomagając Alistairowi podnieść Qunari.


	6. Rozdział 6: Pora spać

" Mroczne pomioty. Istoty, które nie mają w sobie ani krzty człowieczeństwa, istoty tak plugawe, że magowie krwi przy nich zdają się być nic nie wartym zagrożeniem. Plaga dosięga nas wszystkich, bez wyjątków. Każdy z nas może paść jej ofiarom, każdy z nas może dnia następnego zostać brutalnie zamordowany przez te pozbawione skrupułów bestie.

Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później nadejdzie ta chwila kiedy będę musiał chwycić za ostrze i stanąć do walki. Tego wymagała obietnica złożona Strażniczce. Mimo, to że wiedziałam, nie sadziłem, że będzie to tak okropne doświadczenie. Pomimo iż Isabella miała sytuację pod kontrolą, zdążył się wypadek. Pomimo iż była tak opanowana i zdecydowana, to gdy otrzymałem rozkaz ataku na te...stworzenie, czułem jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Nie jestem tchórzem! Nie! Te istoty, one były tak odrażające, że na samo wspomnienie o nich dostaje mdłości.

Trudno jest mi opisać tą walkę, trudno jest mi się skupić, ciągle wyobrażam sobie, że to mógł być każdy. Każdy z nas mógł zostać złapany przez tego potwora, każdy z nas mógł przelecieć sam tylko Stwórca wie ile metrów, po czym runąć na ziemie jak kłoda, każdy z nas mógł teraz walczyć o życie...tak naprawdę, każdy z nas może w każdej chwili umrzeć. Jest wojna, a ona jest bezlitosna.

Isabella okropnie się przejmuje stanem Qunari, chciałbym jej jakoś pomóc, pocieszyć, ale czy to naprawdę leży w moich intencjach? Mam plan i powinienem się go trzymać. Racja, nie mogę dopuścić by targały mną emocje. Nie tym razem."

Zevran schował swój dziennik do namiotu po czym wstał i ruszył w stronę paleniska, zebrali się tam wszyscy prócz Morrigan, która aktualnie zajmowała się Stenem. Był tam nawet Rufus, dopiero teraz dotarło do elfa, że pies nie brał udziału w walce.

Isabella siedziała na drewnianym pieńku ogrzewając swoje dłonie w blasku ognia. Alistair rozmawiał o czymś przyciszonym głosem z Lelianą, która najwyraźniej potrafiła ukryć swe prawdziwe emocje, bowiem na jej twarzy nie był ani cienia rozpaczy czy też zmartwienia. Jedynie od czasu do czasy marszczyła nos słuchając wywodów rycerza. Elf nie chcąc się zbytnio spoufalać ze Strażniczką przysiadł się obok Oghrena.

-Można? - spytał niby od niechcenia.

- A pewnie - ucieszył się miedzianobrody - zawsze przyda się kompan do flaszki c'nie? - uśmiechnął się szeroko podając blondynowi jedna ze swoich butelek.

- Czasem się zastanawiam, czy ty kiedykolwiek spożywasz coś innego prócz alkoholu, krasnoludzie? - spytał się Zevran pociągając siarczystego łyka z butelki, nastawiał się na koszmarny smak, jakież było jego zdziwienie kiedy okazało się, że trunek jest nie najgorszej jakości.

- Zev...czy jak Cię tam obskurny kundlu zwą - zaczął bez ceregieli Oghren - My krasnoludy nie jesteśmy tak delikatnym ludem jak wy, ostrouche piczki, my potrafimy długie okresy przetrwać bez strawy, grunt by napitek smakował hłe hłe hłe - zaśmiał się rubasznie jak to miał w zwyczaju.- E to, chciałem Ci coś powiedzieć, ale wiesz tak między nami. - krasnolud zniżył z tonu pochylając się ku swemu rozmówcy - Nieźle żeś załatwił tego ogra, wiem, że to Strażniczka go wykończyła, ale gdyby nie ty, nie było by tak lekko rozumiesz?

Gdy tylko Oghren wspomniał o Strażniczce, elf mimowolnie utkwił w niej wzrok. Cóż miał począć, wszak był koneserem wszystkiego co piękne.

- O rozumiem -Oghren pochwycił spojrzenie blondyna- Chyba Cię wzięło prawda?

- C..co? Ja nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz - zaśmiał się- Chyba wino pomieszało Ci już doszczętnie w głowie mój ty obrzydliwcu- jednakże pomimo swych słów, Zevran nadal wpatrywał się w czarnowłosą kobietę. Oghren śmiał się pod nosem co rusz trącając łokciem swego kompana.

Ze swego namiotu wyszła Morrigan, zmierzała w ich stronę, dłonie nadal pokryte krwią qunari wycierała niedbale w jakaś tkaninę.

- Co z nim? - Isabella wyskoczyła jak oparzona ku wiedźmie.

- Opanuj się, będzie żyć, ale jeśli planowałaś wziąć go do Kręgu Maginów to wybij to sobie z głowy, jeśli ma żyć to musi odpocząć, może i jestem czarodziejką, ale nie Stwórcą. Mogę mu pomóc lecz na cuda nie możesz liczyć.

Wszyscy słysząc takie nowiny odetchnęli z ulgą.

- A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę do niego wracać, nadal nie odzyskał przytomności więc jakiekolwiek mikstury muszę mu podać osobiscie.- wiedźma rozejrzała się po przyjaciołach - Powinniście odpocząć, ja i tak nie mogę się położyć więc skorzystajcie z okazji i się wyśpijcie- spojrzała wymownie na dwójkę Strażników.

- Nie wiem jak ty Isabello, ale ja uważam to za doskonały pomysł.- rozchmurzył się Alistair.

- Ma rację. Sten teraz jest w dobrych rękach, a tobie w szczególności trzeba snu, nie spałaś od wielu dni.- Leliana jak zwykle starała się przekonać przyjaciółkę do niemożliwego.

- Chyba macie racje, przyda mi się odrobina snu- wszyscy spojrzeli na czarnowłosą z niedowierzaniem - Idźcie już spać, ja jeszcze muszę nakarmić Rufusa, dobranoc wam- pomachała na odchodnym po czym zacmokała na psa, ten zadowolony udał się za swoja panią.

- Alistairze- elf podniósł się z miejsca w którym się znajdował. Rycerz zwrócił swą twarz w stronę głosu.

- Ach, to ty, Zevranie. Chciałeś czego? - spytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

- Chciałem, się spytać, dlaczego mabari nam nie towarzyszył tylko czekał tu w obozie? - spytał Zevran wskazując głową w stronę psa.

- Rufus tak? Jakby to najprościej ująć, krew pomiotów jest jak trucizna, mabari atakuje kłami i pazurami więc odpowiedź jest logiczna. - rycerz wzruszył ramionami po czym zaszył się w swoim namiocie. Elf stał sam pośród namiotów, z oddali obserwował Isabelle ćwiartującą psu królicze mięso.

Ruszył w jej stronę powolnym krokiem, patrząc na nią tak intensywnie jakby starał się zapamiętać każdy szczegół jej ciała. Oparł się o drzewo w niewielkiej odległości.

- O co Ci chodziło?- spytał

- Słucham? - Isabella widocznie zbita z tropu nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia o co może pytać elf.

- O co Ci chodziło, gdy powiedziałaś przed wymarszem bym nie umierał? - spytał ponownie elf lecz tym razem postanowił się do niej zbliżyć. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi tylko przygryzła wargi oraz spuściła wzrok.

- Więc? - Zevran nie dawał za wygraną, chciał wiedzieć, musiał.

- Ja...nie ważne i tak nie zrozumiesz.- odparła próbując go wyminąć, blondyn okazał się szybszy i złapawszy ją za rękę przyciągnął do siebie, ich twarze znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko, po raz kolejny.

- Myślisz, że mnie zbyjesz zwykłym "i tak nie zrozumiesz"?- spytał szeptem, ciepło jego oddechu przyjemnie łaskotało policzek czarnowłosej.

- Nie mam zamiaru Cię zbywać, po prostu taka jest prawda. Pogódź się z tym. - Zevran puścił rękę dziewczyny po czym obserwował, jak ta zmierza w stronę swojego namiotu.

- A ty jak myślisz piesku? Co tej Twojej pani może chodzić po głowie, hm? - Zevran spojrzał na psa, ten tylko słysząc,że ktoś się do niego zwraca przechylił głowę. - Zero z Ciebie pożytku- poklepał psa po głowie. Sam dokładnie nie wiedział co robi, nogi niosły go same, lecz zamiast pójść do swojego namiotu, szedł dalej na wprost, do namiotu Strażniczki.

Isabella leżała szczelnie opatulona kocem, zastanawiając się nad tą całą sytuacją. Usłyszała jak wejście do namiotu zostaje rozsunięte, wiedziała kto to, lecz ani drgnęła. Była ciekawa jego poczynań, co zrobi.

Zevran zwinnie wszedł do środka, zasunął wejście po czym sam nie wiedząc dokładnie dlaczego, położył się za plecami Strażniczki. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że Isabella nie śpi, jednak mimo to, wtulił twarz w jej miękkie włosy i zasnął.


	7. Rozdział 7: Podejrzenia

Strażniczka otworzyła oczy, z dworu dochodziły odgłosy budzącego się świata.

Przewróciła się na lewy bok, Zevran już nie spał, ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Isabella starała się odczytać cokolwiek z wyrazu twarzy elfa, chciała go rozgryźć.

- Dlaczego przyszedłeś? I co tu jeszcze robisz? – spytała starając się nie wędrować wzrokiem na nagi tors towarzysza, w tamtej chwili miała tylko nadzieję, że pod kocem mimo wszystko jest odziany, nigdy nie wiadomo co mogło temu lubieżnikowi wpaść do głowy.

- Dlaczego? – prychnął w ten swój sposób unosząc się na łokciu do pozycji półleżącej- To raczej ja powinienem się zapytać dlaczego mnie nie wygoniłaś Strażniczko. - spojrzał na nią pochłaniając ją wzrokiem. Czy uwalana z krwi, czy też szarżująca z bronią w ręku na pomioty, czy o poranku, zawsze wyglądała zjawiskowo. Może to przez jej szlachetne urodzenie?

W namiocie panował półmrok, jednak mimo wszystko Zevran doskonałe widział rysy twarzy Isabelli, dopiero teraz zauważył, że pod jej lewym okiem widnieje mała pozioma blizna, zaczął się zastanawiać kto ją zostawił.

Isabella zamiast odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie, podniosła się do siadu.

Spojrzała w dół na swoje nagie stopy.

- Nie strugaj niewinnej, Strażniczko, doskonale wiem, że kiedy wszedłem do namiotu to nie spałaś.-Czarnowłosa spojrzała na swojego rozmówcę.

- Kto w ogóle powiedział, że mam Ci się tłumaczyć, elfie.

Blondyn wziął głęboki wdech i ze świstem wypuścił powietrze.

- Może po prostu powiesz mi jasno o co Ci chodzi, a wtedy dojdziemy do jakiegoś porozumienia?

- Niech Cię szlag, elfie. – niebieskooka obróciła się przodem do Zevrana , nie umknęło jego uwagi, że część koszuli Isabelli zsunęła się jej z ramienia odsłaniając prawy obojczyk. – To co robię, to jakie są moje decyzje, to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa. Nie będę Ci się tłumaczyć, może po prostu nie chciałam być sama, może po prostu pragnęłam….kogoś obok, kogoś kto bez zbędnych pytań po prostu będzie, by chociaż raz noc nie była cholernie przykrym doświadczeniem..-urwała czekając na reakcję blondyna, ten tylko przypatrywał się jej z zaciekawieniem, intrygowała go.

- W takim razie czemu tylko spaliśmy?- spytał z błyskiem w oku- Czyż nie mogliśmy tej nocy zrobić przyjemniejszej?

- Po prostu wyjdź- powiedziała prawie szeptem, ten tylko wziął swoją koszulę po czym skierował się do wyjścia.

W obozie już od dobrych paru godzin panował gwar, nie uczestniczyła w nim Morrigan, która miała na głowie życie qunari. Stan Stena był stabilny, jednak ani się nie poprawiał, ani nie polepszał. Morrigan wiedziała, że jest on silną i wytrzymałą osobą, ale jak każda osoba nawet on ma swoje limity. Wiedźma robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, by towarzysz jak najszybciej odzyskał przytomność i stanął na nogi. Co jakiś czas klęła pod nosem, klęła na wszystko. Na to, że w lesie nie potrafi znaleźć potrzebnych ziół, na to że nie jest uzdrowicielką, nawet na to ze Oghren za głośno przeżuwa swoją porcje kaszy. Dawno nie była tak zirytowana, nawet Alistair się trzymał od niej z daleka, co było znakiem by się do niej nie zbliżać.

- Za niedługo będzie południe a Isabella nadal w namiocie – dziwił się rycerz, dłubiąc w ziemi swoim mieczem jednoręcznym, którego klinga była pięknie zdobiona dwoma gryfami, znakiem rozpoznawczym Szarej Straży, on sam mimo, że dzierżył miecz, odziany był w skórzane spodnie oraz płócienną koszulę na której spoczywała kolczuga.- Zawsze wstawała przed świtem, prawda Leliano? – zwrócił się do rudowłosej kobiety, która siedziała nieopodal karmiąc psa Strażniczki.

Leliana jak zwykle w pełnej gotowości, była już w pełnym uniformie, swojej Orlesiańskiej skórzanej zbroi, której pierś zdobił krzyż miłosierdzia.

- Alistairze, nie miej jej za złe, dziewczyna musi w końcu odpocząć. – odpowiedziała swoim melodyjnym głosem, uśmiechając się do blondyna.

- Ach, wiem przecież – Alistair stał i wpatrywał się w namiot swojej przyjaciółki.

- Na cycki moich przodków! – krzyknął Oghren wskazując ręką, w której trzymał drewnianą łyżkę, w stronę namiotu Isabelli.

Z namiotu Strażniczki wyłonił się Zevran odziany tylko i wyłącznie w swoje spodnie, koszulę zaś trzymał w ręku. Elf spojrzał na grupkę towarzyszy siedzących przy palenisku, uśmiechnął się szeroko i poszedł w stronę swojego posłania.

Krasnolud siedział oniemiały patrząc co rusz na Alistaira, namiot i na oddalającego się Zevrana.

- Skurczybyk szybki jest- przełknął ślinę- Widać ja i ta wiedźma musimy się rozliczyć hłe hłe hłe- śmiał się trzymając za brzuch.

- Przecież…Isabella nie wpuściła by go od tak….

- Wiesz młotku, nie wystarczy, że kobita Cię wpuści ty sam musisz wejść- krasnolud śmiał się już w najlepsze.

Rycerz spojrzał na Leliane, ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na Rycerza wzrokiem „nie mieszaj się w to". Ten jednak nie miał zamiaru tego tak zostawić i ruszył w stronę namiotu przyjaciółki.

Isabella już przebrana w swoją lekką zbroję stanęła przed namiotem rozciągając się.

- Alistairze.- zdziwiła się widokiem przyjaciela zmierzającego w jej stronę z chęcią mordu wypisaną na twarzy. –Stało się coś? – spytała z troską w głosie.

- Czy coś się stało? Nie wiem może tym mi powiesz? – Rycerz stanął przed nią wskazując ręką w stronę namiotu elfa. Isabella przewróciła oczami po czym odepchnęła stanowczo przyjaciela starając się przejść.

- Nie twoja sprawa, a teraz mnie przepuść, muszę sprawdzić co ze Stenem.

-O nie moja droga- chwycił ja za ramiona, Alistair często zapominał, że Strażniczka to bardzo dobrze wyszkolony łotrzyk, nim się obejrzał w jego brodę wbijał się mały ręcznie rzeźbiony sztylet.

- Nie twoja sprawa, a teraz puść mnie. – Blondyn spojrzał jej w oczy, znał ją najlepiej ze wszystkich, tylko jemu się zwierzała, tylko jemu o sobie opowiadała, to on wiedział jej wszystkie sekrety, znał ją na wylot, a nawet jeśli ona nie chciała mu czegoś ujawnić, wystarczyło spojrzeć w jej lazurowe oczy.

- Nie zrobiłaś tego prawda?- Couslandówna opuściła sztylet.

-Nie, nie zrobiłam, a nawet jeśli bym zrobiła, to jak już mówiłam, nie twoja sprawa.

- On to może wykorzystać przeciwko Tobie, wiesz o tym.- Alistair puścił jej ramiona.

- Nie jestem głupia, wiem co robię. Słuchaj, spalicie już, rozmawiałam z nim, zasnął w moim namiocie i to tyle, Alistairze, naprawdę. –spojrzała w jego bursztynowe oczy.

- Po prostu uważaj- Isabella nie potrafiła odgadnąć, co ma oznaczać ten dziwny błysk w oczach przyjaciela, mimo wszystko postanowiła nie zawracać sobie tym głowy.

Poklepała towarzysza po ramieniu, po czym minąwszy go skierowała się do Morrigan.


	8. Rozdział 8: Sprawy pożądania

„ Jestem masochista oraz idiotą. Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem, czemu ona tak na mnie działa.

Jej ciało tak blisko, włosy pachnące lasem, skóra pachnąca źródlaną wodą. Moje zmysły szalały, ledwo trzymałem się w ryzach.

Miałem się trzymać na dystans, krok po kroku starając się zdobyć jej zaufanie. Jej? Fakt muszę zdobyć zaufanie każdego z nich, nie tylko ona się liczy.

Ta noc była pomyłką, nie wiem dlaczego poszedłem za nią? Może na cos liczyłem?

Wątpię, to nie o to chodziło. Może to przez stres związany z walka?

Walka. Ona prawie tam zginęła, gdyby nie ja.

Muszę wziąć się w garść, nie mogę tak po prostu dać się ponieść emocją i się wycofać. Mam zadanie do wykonania. Muszę je wykonać. Chcę je wykonać.

Pytanie tylko czy watro? Mam mętlik w głowie…"

- Jak się on czuje?- Isabella spojrzała troskliwym wzrokiem na nieprzytomnego qunari.

- Stabilnie – Morrigan zdobyła się na pocieszający uśmiech – Jest qunari, ale mimo to, jego ciało jest zbudowane z krwi i kości, tak jak nasze ludzkie te kości mogą się połamać – wiedźma delikatnie wcierała maść w silne ramiona Stena.

- Chciałam go zabrać do Kręgu… - Strażniczka spojrzała na Morrigan jakby szukała w niej poparcia swojej decyzji.

- Wykluczone, jest nieprzytomny i nie wiem kiedy będzie w stanie walczyć- zgromiła wzrokiem swoją przyjaciółkę.

Morrigan na pozór wydawała się być surową kobietą, mylne wrażenie sprawiały jej zimne lecz jakże egzotyczne rysy twarzy. Złote oczy okalane wachlarzem kruczoczarnych rzęs dawały nad wyraz piękny efekt.

Z początku, kiedy to matka Morrigan, Flemeth zdecydowała, że jej córka ma wyruszyć razem ze Strażnikami, by pomóc im zjednać sojuszników, nie przepadały za sobą. Wiedźma wydawała się Isabelli fałszywą, arogancką oraz nieuprzejmą osobą. Jedyny osobnik z grupy, który zdawał się od samego początku uwielbiać Morrigan był pies Rufus.

Ten zawsze zanosił złotookiej różne rzeczy, czy to upolowana mysz, wiewiórka czy jakiekolwiek chwasty. Alistaira niezmiernie to bawiło.

- A ty? Zostaniesz z nim?

- A komu innemu chciała byś zlecić czuwanie nad nim? – Morrigan podparła się pod boki – Alistair to głąb, Oghren zamiast leków podałby mu jeden ze swych trunków, Leliana… – wiedźma spojrzała w kierunku rudowłosej, która aktualnie zbierała kwiaty śpiewając pod nosem- …to Leliana, zamiast podawać zioła, modliła by się o cud do Stwórcy- zakończywszy swoja wypowiedź Morrigan podeszła do swojego skromnego ogniska nad którym był zawieszony malutki kociołek.

- Zapomniałaś o Zevranie- Isabella, wzięła z lnianego worka przewieszonego przez gałąź drzewa parę elfich korzeni i podała przyjaciółce. Doskonale wiedziała jaka mikstura jest przygotowywana.

- Dziękuję – Morrigan wzięła korzenie od Strażniczki i wrzuciła do gotującej się wody – Zevran? Wydaje mi się, że lepiej by było gdyby to on z tobą poszedł pertraktować z magami, niżeli miałby zostać w obozie bez twego nadzoru. Kto wie co strzeliło by mu do łba?

Strażniczka ukucnęła obok drzewa.

Zapowiadał się piękny dzień, czuć było w powietrzu nadchodzącą zimę, jednak jesień była wyjątkowo ciepła i słoneczna. Pomimo hulającego wiatru, niosącego zimne powietrze prosto z Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu pogoda się utrzymywała.

Morrigan obserwowała przyjaciółkę, widziała że odkąd elf dołączył do grupy, dziewczyna zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać, skrywała coś głęboko w sobie, coś czego się wstydziła a jednakże bardzo tego pragnęła. Dla złotookiej wiedźmy relacje między ludzkie były niezrozumiałe. Nie widziała sensu w podawaniu ręki nowo poznanej osobie, nie wiedziała sensu w kłanianiu się staruszkom na ulicy. Nie mówiąc już o relacjach damsko męskich, czy jakie tam kto miał upodobania.

Morrigan była prostą lecz stanowczą osobą. Wiedziała kiedy mężczyźnie chodziło o seks i nie znajdywała sensu w robieniu podchodów, wysyłaniu liścików czy kwiatów.

W głuszy Korcari nieraz spotykała osobników płci przeciwnej, przeważnie byli to ludzie chociaż też widywała elfy. Zazwyczaj byli to Chasyndzi, rośli ,mężczyźni, dzikusy i barbarzyńcy. Oni po prostu brali co chcieli, a ona nie sprzeciwiała się. Sprawiało jej to przyjemność. Nieraz bywały sytuacje, kiedy było ich kilku a ona jedna sama, jednak nie robili jej krzywdy, wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia, wiedzieli o jej zdolnościach, bali się jej.

Byli też i tacy co wracali, by po raz kolejny zasmakować jej owocu. To było dla niej proste i takie naturalne, sam seks, zero zobowiązań. Nigdy nikogo nie kochała, bo i po co?

- Coś się stało? – spytała Cousladówna – Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz?

- Po prostu się zastanawiam. – Morrigan wstała i usiadła koło szlachcianki – Zastanawiają mnie Twoje relacje z tym ostrouchym. Spędziliście razem noc..

- To nie tak jak myślisz, Morrigan – Strażniczka przerwała w połowie zdania – Rozmawialiśmy, tylko rozmawialiśmy, na dworze robiło się coraz chłodniej, więc poszliśmy do namiotu, Zevran zasnął a ja nie chciałam go budzić- Isabella powiedziała wszystko jednym tchem, wiedźma tylko się jej przyglądała z zawadiackim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Jeśli masz na to ochotę to najzwyczajniej w świecie to zrób, zamiast bawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę.

- Słucham? Chyba nie mówisz poważnie..

-Jak najbardziej poważnie moja droga, myślę również, że on nie miałby nic przeciwko temu – złotooka wyjrzała przez ramie Strażniczki – odkąd tu jesteś nasz drogi elf nie spuszcza cię z oczu- kiwnęła broda w stronę Zevrana, który siedział przy kamieniu, pochłonięty pisaniem, co rusz ukradkiem spoglądał w stronę Strażniczki, mając przy tym rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. Isabella obróciła się w kierunku który pokazywała Morrigan.

W tym samym momencie blondyn, spojrzał ukradkiem na swą niedoszłą ofiarę, ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Twarz Isabelli oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, szybko odwróciła głowę.

- Masz urojenia – powiedziała cicho spoglądając w ziemię.

- Ja mam urojenia? – zaśmiała się donośnie złotooka- To nie ja mam twarz czerwoną choćby była spalona słońcem. Posłuchaj mnie, ja bym na twoim miejscu trzymała tego skubańca jak najbliżej siebie, z wiadomych przyczyn, dodatkowo możesz mieć z tego korzyści, przyjemne korzyści. On sam wygląda na takiego, który nie przepuścił by takiej okazji. Alistairem się nie przejmuj, widziałam jak na ciebie naskoczył.

- Zachowywał się choćby świat miał się od tego zawalić. O czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy?!

- Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli to o Twoim życiu intymnym.

- Na Stwórcę- westchnęła Strażniczka- Pozwól że się oddalę nim bardziej będziesz chciała mnie zdemoralizować.

Morrigan śmiała się w najlepsze patrząc jak przyjaciółka opuszcza ją z twarzą zalaną rumieńcem.

~ Punky


	9. Rozdział 9: Kłótnia

- No i właśnie tego nie rozumiem. Nie chodzi o to, że nie wierzę w Stwórcę, wręcz przeciwnie wierzę, ale to co ty mówisz to czysty absurd – Alistair mieszał w garnku jakąś zupę, przy tym gestykulując łyżką trzymaną w ręce. Leliana siedziała obok Rycerza z poważną miną.

- To twoja sprawa czy ufasz mym słowom czy nie. Nie muszę Ci się tłumaczyć. Stwórca mi się objawił i nakazał za wami podążyć. Czułam, że muszę pomóc uchronić świat przed ciemnością.

Łuczniczka splotła ręce na piersi dając tym znak, że koniec rozmowy. Isabella słyszała już z daleka przekomarzania się tej dwójki, nie sądziła jednak, że skończy się to kłótnią, w zwyczaju były tylko kłótnie Alistaira i Morrigan.

Strażniczka nachyliła się nad przyjacielem. – Co gotujesz?

- Pewnie znowu jakaś breję – wciął się Oghren. Krasnolud zawsze miał do wtrącenia swoje trzy grosze. – Sam wyglądasz jak breja! Leliana nazbierała trochę grzybów i pomyślałem by zrobić grzybową. – Alistair zwrócił się do czarnowłosej. Ta tylko pokiwała głową i usiadła przy żarzących się drwach. Wyciągała dłonie przed siebie pozwalając by kojące ciepło ogrzało jej skostniałe palce.

- Jak się miewa Sten? – rudowłosa zwróciła się do Couslandówny z zatroskaną miną.

- Morrigan robi wszystko co w jej mocy. Na ten czas ciężko stwierdzić kiedy nasz olbrzym stanie na nogi.

- Czyli opóźnisz wymarsz do Kręgu? – spytał Zevran z niewielkiej odległości, najwidoczniej oderwał się od swoich zapisków i postanowił dołączyć do pozostałych. Isabella nawet nie patrząc na niego pokręciła głową. – Nie mam zamiaru niczego opóźniać. To nie jest niebezpieczna misja, trzeba tylko dostarczyć magom traktaty. Alistairze długo jeszcze? – wskazała na gotującą się zawartość . Blondyn zanurzył koniuszek palca wskazującego w zupie, po czym wsadził go sobie do ust z zamiarem spróbowania potrawy.

- Może być – uśmiechnął się ni do wszystkich, ni do samego siebie.

- No nareszcie mości rycerzu, bo padam z głodu- ucieszył się krasnolud podając mu miski. Alistair starannie nalewał gorącego wywaru tak, by nie uronić nawet kropli, w końcu cały czas są w podróży, każda porcja strawy jest w tym momencie na wagę złota. Można mieć tylko nadzieję, że Strażniczka zadba o wszystko i będąc w Wieży Magów uzupełni zapasy.

-A co z Morrigan? – spytał blondyn kiedy każdy zajadał swoją porcję, a on trzymał w ręku puste naczynie. – Może po prostu jej nalej i zanieś? Kto wie, jak dobrze pójdzie zakopiecie topór wojenny na jakiś czas.- Zasugerowała Leliana. Isabella oraz Oghren mało co ze śmiechu nie opluli zupą siedzących wokół, tylko Zevran jako, iż był wśród nich nowy nie zrozumiał żartu i w spokoju jadł swoją porcję. – Co w tym śmiesznego?- dopytywała się ruda patrząc to na krasnoluda, to na rozbawioną dziewczynę.

- Wiesz, co dziewucho? Tego twojego objawiającego się Stwórcę jeszcze można wziąć na poważnie, ale żeby wypierdek i wiedźma się nie boczyli…- miedzianobrody śmiał się w najlepsze. Alistair spojrzał po towarzyszach, wziął pełną chochlę zupy, nalał do miski i wstał – Wiecie co? Może to nie jest głupi pomysł?- wzruszył ramionami – Właściwie co mogę stracić? Jedynie skończę oblany grzybową. – ruszył wyprostowany ku namiocie wiedźmy.

- Wolę nie myśleć jak to się skończy- Isabella nadal z uśmiechem na twarzy mieszała łyżką w glinianej miseczce.

- Dopóki Alistair nie spróbuje, to się tego nie dowiemy – Leliana odłożyła już swój talerzyk i sięgnęła po łuk – Pójdę do lasu, jeśli los będzie mi sprzyjał to na kolację zjemy kuraka- uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich i oddaliła w stronę drzew.

- Tak sobie myślę Strażniczko – Oghren wycierał brodę wierzchem ręki starając się usunąć resztki jedzenia – kiedy masz zamiar wyruszyć? I z kim?

- Wezmę ze sobą Rufusa. I ciebie Zevranie jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?- zwróciła się do siedzącego naprzeciw elfa. Blondyn głośno przełkną i pokiwał głową na znak aprobaty.

- Jego? – zdziwił się krasnolud.

– Tak jego. Alistaira wolę nie męczyć, był przecież templariuszem zanim wstąpił do Straży, Morrigan musi mieć baczenie na stan zdrowia Stena, Leliana poluje a ty mój przyjacielu nie wiem jak byś zareagował na wszechotaczającą cię magię.

- Jo, w sumie masz rację, no i przy okazji będziesz mieć na oku tego ostrouchego.

- Siedzę dokładnie obok ciebie pijaczyno, nie mów o mnie tak jakby mnie tu nie było. – Zevran zgromił krasnoluda wzrokiem.

– Jak na razie znaczysz dla mnie tyle co łajno bryłkowca, kiedy twoja pozycja w tej grupie będzie wyższa niż ranga podrzędnego dupczyciela wtedy porozmawiamy na równi, jo?

- Na równi proszę cię przyjacielu, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Najpierw musiał byś sporo podrosnąć.

– Lub ujebać ci giry toporem.

Oboje już stali i ciskali sobie z oczu błyskawicy, wiadomym jest, że te dwie nacje nie przepadają za sobą, ale te dwa osobniki biją wszystkich na głowę.

-Hola panowie, spokój! Nie będę tego tolerować. Wystarczy mi wieczny konflikt Alistaira i Morrigan.

Czarnowłosa stanęła pomiędzy kłócącymi się mężczyznami. Oghren jako pierwszy dał za wygraną i z ociąganiem się poszedł do siebie.

-Co to miało być? – Isabella patrzyła wyczekująco na blondyna.

- To on zaczął pierwszy, fakt może jestem tu krótko. Wiem, że Alistair mnie nie toleruje, ale stara się akceptować, obrończyni uciśnionych tak samo, tylko ten obchlejus docina mi na każdym kroku. Miałem prawo się zdenerwować. – w jego oczach można było wyczytać ile pogardy i poniżania musiał znosić przez całe swoje życie.

- Wydajesz się być inteligentny. Więc następnym razem po prostu nie reaguj. To jest krasnolud, lubi prowokować i lubi bójki. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że oboje mi jej nie zaczniecie. – Isabella stała jeszcze przez chwilę czekając na reakcję ze strony elfa, po chwili jednak zrezygnowała.

- Wyruszamy o zmierzchu, przygotuj się. – Wydała rozkaz po czym skierowała się w stronę przyjaciół by zapoznać ich ze swoimi planami.


	10. Rozdział 10: Sam na sam

Zevran stał zdezorientowany. Lekki wiatr wiejący w jego stronę, niósł ze sobą strzępki rozmowy grupy przyjaciół zgromadzonych wokół nikłego paleniska. Elf nie wiedząc co ma począć, podszedł do swoich rzeczy starając się wybrać to, co może przydać w podróży ze Strażniczką. Nie miał pojęcia ile dni będą w drodze. Dzień? Dwa? Tydzień?

Słońce zaczęło się chylić ku zachodowi, dzień ustępował miejsca nocy. Nadchodzący zmierzch zapowiadał czas wymarszu nie typowej dwuosobowej grupy.

- Isabello, nie będę ci prawił morałów, bo i tak wiem, że mnie nie posłuchasz – żalił się Alistair przyjaciółce. Po wyrazie jego twarzy można było wyczytać jak bardzo Rycerz bije sie ze swoimi emocjami – Jednak mimo to, proszę cię byś uważała na tego typka – ukradkiem spojrzał w stronę elfa, który był zajęty wrzucaniem rzeczy do lnianego plecaka.

- Jestem już dużą dziewczynką. Wydaje mi się, że będzie to doskonała okazja by wyciągnąć od niego to i owo. Mam wrażenie, że nie powiedział mi wszystkiego- młoda szlachcianka nerwowo podrapała się po głowie patrząc w ciemniejące niebo – Już czas – westchnęła

-Nie martw się, nie pozabijamy się – Morrigan jak zwykle z wymalowanym cynizmem na twarzy prezentowała światu swoje białe zęby.

- Wiem, jednak wolała bym byśmy mogli wyruszyć wszyscy.

- Sama powiedziałaś, że to prosta misja, dostarczenie traktatów. Bułka z masłem – mężczyzna starał się poprawić humor Strażniczce.

– Tak, o Orzamarze też tak mówiłeś. Bułka z masłem. Tylko nikt nie wspomniał, że pieczywo będzie czerstwe od nakładu dworskich intryg. Skończyło się na uganianiu się miesiąc po podziemnych tunelach w poszukiwaniu wariatki.

Alistair kiwał głową zamyślony, starając się wyszukać jakiś dobry argument – Masz racje, nie zapominaj jednak, że z Orzamaru wyszliśmy ze świetnym wojownikiem.

Wiedzma parsknęła śmiechem: - Rzeczywiście genialnym, Alistairze. Dobry w boju to on jest, ale o ostatnia flaszkę.

- Przestańcie – czarnowłosa zgromiła towarzyszy wzrokiem – Jest jaki jest. Każdy z nas ma wady oraz zalety. Nie zapominajcie o tym – uśmiechnęła się pod nosem – Opiekujcie się nim- spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem na stojące nieopodal nosze, na których leżał wciąż nieprzytomny olbrzym. Morrigan i Alistari tylko pokiwali głowami. Strażniczka posłała przyjaciołom uśmiech, by w następnej chwili być w drodze do pakującego się elfa.

Zevran z oddali słyszał odbijające się echem uderzenia stali o zziębniętą ziemię.

- Gotowa? – spytał się nie racząc kobiety spojrzeniem.

- Raczej ciebie powinnam o to zapytać. Rufus! – pies błyskawicznie wyłonił się z zarośli, by zaraz usiąść przy nodze swej pani gotów na każdy rozkaz. Blondyn zarzucił plecak przez ramie, spojrzawszy na ogara skrzywił się z niezadowolenia.

- Naprawdę ta bestia musi iść z nami? Kto wie, może przyda się nam odrobina prywatności? – mężczyzna spojrzał dwuznacznie na stojąca przed nim dziewczynę.

- Jak zawsze w nastroju. Tak, Rufus idzie z nami, poza mną nikogo się nie słucha. – wyminąwszy elfa skierowała swe kroki na północ, ku jeziorze Calenhad.

Czarny mabari posłusznie wstał i podążył za właścicielką. Elf chcąc nie chcąc ruszył z ociąganiem za obojgiem.

Pierwsze dwa kilometry przemierzali w zupełnej ciszy. Żadne z nich się nie odezwało słowem. Kiedy stanęli na skraju lasu mając przed sobą pustą przestrzeń, na której byliby łatwymi celami dla pomiotów czy dla jakichkolwiek innych rozbójników, Zevran zrzucił z ramion swój plecak.

-Co ty wyprawiasz? – Isabella wyraźnie zbita z tropu zwróciła się do swojego towarzysza podróży. Blondyn spojrzał na nią kręcąc głową z politowaniem.

- Nie znam topografii Fereldenu. Jak na moją intuicję, nie prędko znajdziemy się wśród drzew. Spójrz - wskazał ręką na krajobraz, który malował się przed nimi- Co widzisz? Ja tylko kępy wysokiej trawy i nijakie kwiaty, które za nic nie nadają się na miejsce, w którym warto odpocząć. Proponuje cofnąć się parę metrów w las i przeczekać noc.

- Chyba żartujesz?- Couslandówna patrzyła na elfa z niedowierzaniem - Przeszliśmy dopiero nie całe trzy kilometry, a ty już chcesz rozbijać obóz?

- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Kiedy miała byś zamiar odpocząć? Hm? Jeśli mi powiesz, że za jakieś kolejne dwa kilometry dotrzemy na skraj jakiegokolwiek lasu, możemy iść dalej. Ba, nawet podkręcimy tempo tak , że gdy dotrzemy na miejsce oboje padniemy na nasze szlachetne twarzyczki. Jednakże, jeśli sama nie wiesz co zobaczymy przed oczami za parę godzin, to ja pasuje i tu zostaje.- na znak powagi swoich słów elf bezceremonialnie rozsiadł się pod najbliższym drzewem- Zdecydowanie wolę odpocząć oraz dobrze się najeść, by o świcie ruszyć dalej ,tak daleko na ile sił nam w nogach starczy.

Antivańczyk czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcje szlachcianki. Doskonale wiedział, iż ten pomysł przysporzy im dodatkowy dzień czy dwa marszu. W tamtej chwili nie miało to znaczenia. Był skrytobójcą, posiadał instynkt, który w tamtej chwili podpowiadał mu, by przeciekać w lesie. Tak było bezpieczniej dla obojga. Isabella podparła się rękoma w pasie zwracając wzrok to ku horyzontowi znajdującemu się przed nią, to ku blondynowi, wygodnie rozłożonemu u stop drzewa. Mabari wyczuł wahanie swojej pani i zaczął skomleć pod nosem jak zbity pies. W tym momencie wydawał się być przerośniętym szczeniakiem niżeli psem bojowym.

Odgłos upadającego plecaka na ziemie wyrwał Zevrana z chwili zadumy. Podniósł głowę do góry.

Czarnowłosa stała nad nim uśmiechając się niepewnie. Nie zastanawiała się do tej pory czy może zaufać temu osobnikowi, który na każdym kroku myśli tylko o cielesnych uciechach. Z początku pomysł zastania na noc, w tak najmniej oczekiwanym momencie wyprawy wprawił ją w zakłopotanie i lekka panikę. Myślała ,że to może być kolejna zasadzka Antivańskich Kruków. Jednak słowa towarzysza przemówiły jej do rozsądku. On był obcokrajowcem, miał prawo nie znać Państwa, w którym obecnie się znajdował. Ona była rodowita Fereldenka, mimo to, jej wiedza na temat uksztaltowania terenu własnego kraju równała się zeru. Sama nie wiedziała, czego mieli by się spodziewać po kolejnych przebytych kilometrach. Zrezygnowana opadła tuż obok elfa.

- Masz racje.

- Zawsze mam rację, moja pani. Problem w tym, że nie każdy mnie słucha – blondyn zaśmiał się zawadiacko, po czym bez ociągania wstał i podał dłoń towarzyszce podróży.

- Wstawaj. Musimy cofnąć się w las i rozpalić cholerne ognisko.

Strażniczka spojrzała na skrytobójcę. W głębi duszy śmiała się. Ta scena przypomniała jej moment, w którym przyjęła elfa do swojej grupy. Co za ironia losu, jak szybko potrafią się obrócić role, pomimo rozmyślań pomogła sobie wstać z ziemi. Kiedy miała sięgać po swój tobołek, blondyn ubiegł ją zabierając jej pakunek sprzed rąk.

- Wygląda na ciężkie – elf szarpnął plecak – A jednak się nie myliłem – Uśmiechnął się zarzucając sobie oba bagaże na plecy.

- Nie sądziłam, by elfy posiadały taką cechę jak uprzejmość , czy rycerskość – niebieskooka dziewczyna przyspieszyła kroku wyrównując chód z rozmówcą. Nie bacząc na mur, jaki sama starała się stworzyć, żeby nie pozwalać sobie na bliższe kontakty z mężczyzną, który szedł obok, czuła się jak opiłek żelaza przyciągany przez silne pole magnetyczne.

Zevran sam zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, iż osoba Strażniczki z dnia na dzień intrygowała go coraz bardziej. Nie miał pomysłu jak sobie poradzić z tym pragnieniem poznania jej. Nie tylko w cielesny sposób. Ależ on tego chciał. Każdorazowo gdy tylko ta kobieta znajdywała się blisko niego, jego ciało zachowywało się jak metal rozgrzany do czerwoności. Jego myśli, które kłębiły się pod czaszką nie dawały mu spać po nocach, bo gdy tylko zamykał oczy…

- Widać, Isabello, niewiele o mnie wiesz.

Couslandówna stanęła oniemiała. Co się przed chwila stało? Powiedział jej imię? Musiała się przesłyszeć. Odchrząknęła.

-Em, Zev…myślę, że nie ma potrzeby iść tak głęboko w las. Moglibyśmy rozpalić ognisko tutaj.

Plecaki runęły na ziemię po raz drugi tej nocy. Blondyn rozejrzał się wokół, sprawdzając jakość miejsca , w którym się znajdowali. Był to mały obszar, wprost idealny dla dwóch osób i jednego psa, który mówiąc szczerze, zadowoli się nawet kupką mchu mając ją za posłanie.

Zewsząd otaczały ich sosny oraz świerki , wokół roznosił się przyjemny zapach iglaków. W powietrzu unosił się kurz, który oświetlony przez łunę księżycowego poświaty, przebijającego się przez gałęzie drzew nadawały miejscu wprost magicznego wyglądu. Snop świtała oświetlał twarz Strażniczki, uśmiechała się. Na jej nieszczęście blondyn stał w całkowitej ciemności, widziała tylko zarys jego postaci, lecz czuła to. Czuląjego wzrok oraz pożądliwy uśmieszek na ustach.

- Spokojnie możemy się tu zatrzymać.

- Wiec na co czekasz? To u twoich stóp leżą nasze bagaże.

- Och, fakt- skrytobójca spojrzał w dół – Pani pozwoli, bym się wszystkim zajął. Podczas gdy będę rozpalać ognisko oraz rozkładać jakże prowizoryczne namioty, ty moja pani, będziesz mogła w spokoju oddalić się i zrzucić tą niewygodną zbroję.

Czarnowłosa splotła ręce na piersi – Któż ci powiedział, że jest niewygodna?

- Mnie nie ma co uciskać w okolicach mostka, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli, a mimo to nie cierpię nosić tego cholerstwa.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, po czym podeszła do swojego plecaka i wyciągnęła z nich parę rzeczy.

- Zaraz wracam. Rufus, pilnuj tego delikwenta, jakby próbował sztuczek możesz go ugryźć, jednak tak by się jeszcze na coś przydał – pies tylko zadowolony zaszczekał i obiegł swą panią kilka razy.

Gdy młoda Couslandka oddaliła się w gęstwinę, blondyn pod bacznym okiem ogara bojowego zaczął rozkładać obozowisko.

Kiedy Isabella wróciła jej oczom ukazały się dwa namioty, których stan wolał o pomstę do nieba. Pomimo swojej praktyczności, można było odnieść wrażenie, że kawałki materiałów z których były pozszywane mogły się lada chwila rozerwać.

Ognisko żarzyło się lekkim blaskiem, na tyle jasnym i ciepłym by ogrzać podróżników, i na tyle przytłumionym by świtało bijące od drew nie rzucało się w oczy z odległości. Nad rozpalonymi kawałkami drewna zwisał metalowy ruszt ,a na nim dwie świeże ryby piekły się rozbudzając głodne żołądki.

Zevran siedział blisko ognia, sam już pozbył się swojej zbroi. Ubrany był w białą lniana koszulę rozpiętą do polowy torsu oraz lekkie skórzane spodnie idealnie opinające jego umięśnione nogi. Isabella sama była podobnie odziana, jednak jej koszula idealnie przylegała do ciała, na ramiona miała zarzucony brudy szal, który zapewne w latach swojej świetlności musiał być koloru wrzosu.

- Zev- niebieskooka przysiadła po przeciwnej stronie ogniska – Na pewno powiedziałeś mi wszystko co chce wiedzieć?

To pytanie zbiło z tropu siedzącego naprzeciwko niej elfa.

- Powiedziałem wszystko, co chciałaś wiedzieć. Co zastanawiasz się, czy nie lepiej było by wepchnąć w moją pierś sztyletu? –ton jego głosu wyraźnie się ochłodził.

- Ani razu o tym nie pomyślałam. Może bywam czasem ostra, ale to nie czyni ze mnie morderczyni.

- Wszyscy nimi jesteśmy. Nie ważne czy zabijamy pomioty, dzieci czy przypadkowe osoby. Każdy z nas chodzi z bronią w ręku, każdy z nas ma na swych dłoniach plami krwi i temu nie zaprzeczysz.

Isabella spuściła głowę. Krew niewinnych. To przywołało przykre wspomnienia z nocy kiedy jej rodzinny zamek napadli żołnierze Howe'a. Blondyn dostrzegł zmianę nastroju na twarzy szlachcianki.

- Powiedziałem cos nie tak? – przysunął się do niej siadając obok.

-Nie po prostu…w mych koszmarach nie goszczą tylko pomioty – zwróciła twarz w jego stronę. Lazur jej oczu spotkał się z bursztynem skrytym za kurtyną czarnych rzęs elfa.

- A mych snach, nie tylko gości przemoc. Jest w nich także piękno – elf odparł prawie szeptem. Gdyby nie to, że oboje siedzieli tak blisko siebie, zakłócić by ton jego głosu mogły by nawet strzelające drewno w ognisku.

- Piękno? Jakie ono jest?

- Posiada usta w kolorze dojrzałych malin. Te piękno, kojarzy mi się ze szlachetnymi szafirami, kiedy patrzę w jej oczy. Czarne włosy, okalające jej twarz, są jak wodospad nasycony wszystkimi grzechami jakie popełnili ludzie. Jednak każde piękno ma skazę. Moje, posiada bliznę na lewym policzku.

Oboje siedzieli w bezruchu, a ich twarze dzieliły od siebie milimetry. Już nie raz znajdywali się w podobnej sytuacji, jednak nigdy nie byli wtedy sami. Teraz otaczały ich tylko drzewa nucące swoją pieśń szumem wiatru. Nadchodziła burza, jednak ta dwójka, w tej chwili nie przejmowała się niczym. Niesieni chwilą złączyli swe usta w pocałunku.


	11. Rozdział 11: Dwa serca

Księżyc raz po raz skrywał swe blade oblicze za chmurami, tak jakby był zawstydzony widokiem pary znajdującej się w zielonej gęstwinie pod nim. W oddali było słychać od czasu do czasu zawodzenie wilków, które śpiewały swe smutne pieśni wprost do białej kuli jaśniejącej nad nimi.

Drewno przyjemnie strzelało w ognisku, wtórując odgłosowi przyśpieszonych i nierównomiernych oddechów dwóch osób leżących nieopodal. W ogarniającej ich ciemności, gdy jedynym źródłem światła było przygasające ognisko zdawali się być para węży. Ich dłonie przemykały po na wpół nagich ciałach, badając każdy centymetr rozpalonej skóry.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna łapczywie oddawała pocałunki i pieszczoty elfa, w niemym geście błagając go o jeszcze. Zevran zaczynał się całkowicie zatracać w tym szalonym tańcu zmysłów.

Wpił się w jej usta, językiem rozchylił wargi starając się jeszcze bardziej pogłębić pocałunek. Prawa ręka boleśnie zacisnęła się na bladej piersi dziewczyny leżącej pod nim. Bał się, że sprawi jej tym ból, jednak tracił nad sobą kontrole. Ku jego zdziwieniu Isabella tylko napięła swoje ciało, jak zadowolona kotka domagająca się czułości.

Niebieskooka wplotła swoje dłonie w kaskadę złocistych włosów opadających jej na policzki, szarpnęła twarz kochanka ku sobie.

Ognisko traciło swoją wolę życia, przygasając coraz bardziej, zaś ryby piekące się nad nim zaczęły cuchnąć spalenizną. Skrytobójca wraz ze Strażniczką zatraceni w przyjemności nie zwrócili na to najmniejszej uwagi.

Mężczyzna składał pocałunki na szyi kobiety, zmierzając coraz niżej drażnił koniuszkiem języka gorącą skórę Isabelli. Szara Strażniczka doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że ta noc może znacznie skomplikować relacje miedzy nimi. Jednakże w głowie huczały jej słowa Morrigan, bliższe kontakty z blondynem zdawały się jej w tamtej chwili dużo lepszym rozwiązaniem niżeli pilnowanie go całą dobę. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz przeszywający ją od czubka głowy po koniuszki palcy u stop, doszczętnie dekoncentrując ją, sprawił, że myśli błądzące jej po głowie odeszły na obecną chwile w zapomnienie.

Niebo doszczętnie przykryły chmury. Rozległ się pojedynczy grzmot. Po nim kolejny i następny. Pierwsze krople deszczu spadły na ziemię. Z pozoru lekki deszczyk przerodził się w ulewę. Zbudzony ilością wody spadającej z nieba, Rufus czmychnął czym prędzej do namiotu starając się schronić przed lodowatym deszczem. Dwójce kochanków woda ściekająca po nagich ciałach nie sprawiała problemu. Odgłosy burzy mieszały się z cichymi jękami Isabelli oraz przyspieszonym oddechem Zevrana.

Skóra blondyna błyszczała w łunie światła księżycowego, kręgosłup wyginający się co rusz w przód i w tył z daleka wyglądał jak wzburzone morze. W chwili gdy deszcz ustał, elf opadł na piersi swojej partnerki łapiąc oddech. Wtulony w mokre czarne włosy przymknął oczy starając się uspokoić swoje rozszalałe serce. Isabella leżała z zamkniętymi oczami, ramionami obejmując rozpalonego elfa. Chwila uniesieni się skończyła, niebieskooka czuła jak rozkosz powoli opuszcza jej zmarznięte ciało.

- Ciekawe uczucie - wymruczał Zevran w szyje kochanki, przerywając tym samym cisze.

- Jakie?

- Czuć twoje bijące serce tak blisko mojego. Można mieć złudzenie, że to dwa serca kołocą w jednej piersi- Isabella zaśmiała się. Elf miał rację, sama to czuła. Specyficzne a zarazem piękne złudzenie jedności. Dziewczyna zganiła się w duchu. Nie ma co myśleć o jakiejkolwiek jedności między nimi. W tym akcie nie było ani krzty uczuć. Jedyne co pchnęło ją w ramiona swojego niedoszłego kata, było pożądanie oraz żądza, która tliła się w niej już od wielu miesięcy.

- Cały czas mnie zaskakujesz – dziewczyna uniosła się na łokciach, starając się spojrzeć blondynowi w oczy. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Trudno było określić na podstawie spojrzenia co aktualnie Zevranowi w duszy grało. Był jedną wielką niewiadomą. Do tej pory poznała go na tyle, by wiedzieć że jest koneserem jakichkolwiek uciech cielesnych i piękna.

- Taka moja rola – złotowłosy podniósł się siadając plecami do rozmówczyni – Czyż nie mam ci zapewnić rozrywki? – spytał zerkając ukradkiem na jej nagie piersi. Isabella zauważywszy to szarpnęła koszule leżącą zaraz obok niej. – Okrywasz się pomimo tego , że chwilę temu się kochaliśmy. Też potrafisz zaskoczyć.

- Taka moja rola – zarzuciwszy mokrą koszulę udała się do swojego namiotu.

~Punky


	12. Rozdział 12: Tragiczna noc

Księżyc raz po raz skrywał swe blade oblicze za chmurami, tak jakby był zawstydzony widokiem pary znajdującej się w zielonej gęstwinie pod nim. W oddali było słychać od czasu do czasu zawodzenie wilków, które śpiewały swe smutne pieśni wprost do białej kuli jaśniejącej nad nimi.

Drewno przyjemnie strzelało w ognisku, wtórując odgłosowi przyśpieszonych i nierównomiernych oddechów dwóch osób leżących nieopodal. W ogarniającej ich ciemności, gdy jedynym źródłem światła było przygasające ognisko zdawali się być para węży. Ich dłonie przemykały po na wpół nagich ciałach, badając każdy centymetr rozpalonej skóry.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna łapczywie oddawała pocałunki i pieszczoty elfa, w niemym geście błagając go o jeszcze. Zevran zaczynał się całkowicie zatracać w tym szalonym tańcu zmysłów.

Wpił się w jej usta, językiem rozchylił wargi starając się jeszcze bardziej pogłębić pocałunek. Prawa ręka boleśnie zacisnęła się na bladej piersi dziewczyny leżącej pod nim. Bał się, że sprawi jej tym ból, jednak tracił nad sobą kontrole. Ku jego zdziwieniu Isabella tylko napięła swoje ciało, jak zadowolona kotka domagająca się czułości.

Niebieskooka wplotła swoje dłonie w kaskadę złocistych włosów opadających jej na policzki, szarpnęła twarz kochanka ku sobie.

Ognisko traciło swoją wolę życia, przygasając coraz bardziej, zaś ryby piekące się nad nim zaczęły cuchnąć spalenizną. Skrytobójca wraz ze Strażniczką zatraceni w przyjemności nie zwrócili na to najmniejszej uwagi.

Mężczyzna składał pocałunki na szyi kobiety, zmierzając coraz niżej drażnił koniuszkiem języka gorącą skórę Isabelli. Szara Strażniczka doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że ta noc może znacznie skomplikować relacje miedzy nimi. Jednakże w głowie huczały jej słowa Morrigan, bliższe kontakty z blondynem zdawały się jej w tamtej chwili dużo lepszym rozwiązaniem niżeli pilnowanie go całą dobę. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz przeszywający ją od czubka głowy po koniuszki palcy u stop, doszczętnie dekoncentrując ją, sprawił, że myśli błądzące jej po głowie odeszły na obecną chwile w zapomnienie.

Niebo doszczętnie przykryły chmury. Rozległ się pojedynczy grzmot. Po nim kolejny i następny. Pierwsze krople deszczu spadły na ziemię. Z pozoru lekki deszczyk przerodził się w ulewę. Zbudzony ilością wody spadającej z nieba, Rufus czmychnął czym prędzej do namiotu starając się schronić przed lodowatym deszczem. Dwójce kochanków woda ściekająca po nagich ciałach nie sprawiała problemu. Odgłosy burzy mieszały się z cichymi jękami Isabelli oraz przyspieszonym oddechem Zevrana.

Skóra blondyna błyszczała w łunie światła księżycowego, kręgosłup wyginający się co rusz w przód i w tył z daleka wyglądał jak wzburzone morze. W chwili gdy deszcz ustał, elf opadł na piersi swojej partnerki łapiąc oddech. Wtulony w mokre czarne włosy przymknął oczy starając się uspokoić swoje rozszalałe serce. Isabella leżała z zamkniętymi oczami, ramionami obejmując rozpalonego elfa. Chwila uniesieni się skończyła, niebieskooka czuła jak rozkosz powoli opuszcza jej zmarznięte ciało.

- Ciekawe uczucie - wymruczał Zevran w szyje kochanki, przerywając tym samym cisze.

- Jakie?

- Czuć twoje bijące serce tak blisko mojego. Można mieć złudzenie, że to dwa serca kołocą w jednej piersi- Isabella zaśmiała się. Elf miał rację, sama to czuła. Specyficzne a zarazem piękne złudzenie jedności. Dziewczyna zganiła się w duchu. Nie ma co myśleć o jakiejkolwiek jedności między nimi. W tym akcie nie było ani krzty uczuć. Jedyne co pchnęło ją w ramiona swojego niedoszłego kata, było pożądanie oraz żądza, która tliła się w niej już od wielu miesięcy.

- Cały czas mnie zaskakujesz – dziewczyna uniosła się na łokciach, starając się spojrzeć blondynowi w oczy. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Trudno było określić na podstawie spojrzenia co aktualnie Zevranowi w duszy grało. Był jedną wielką niewiadomą. Do tej pory poznała go na tyle, by wiedzieć że jest koneserem jakichkolwiek uciech cielesnych i piękna.

- Taka moja rola – złotowłosy podniósł się siadając plecami do rozmówczyni – Czyż nie mam ci zapewnić rozrywki? – spytał zerkając ukradkiem na jej nagie piersi. Isabella zauważywszy to szarpnęła koszule leżącą zaraz obok niej. – Okrywasz się pomimo tego , że chwilę temu się kochaliśmy. Też potrafisz zaskoczyć.

- Taka moja rola – zarzuciwszy mokrą koszulę udała się do swojego namiotu.

~Punky


	13. Rozdział 13: Dzień dobry

Morrigan wstała skoro świt. Rozejrzała się po obozowisku. Główne palenisko tliło się nieznacznie, tuż obok spał krasnolud. Kobieta przeciągnęła się, zerknęła w stronę qunari. Sten nadal był pogrążony w śpiączce, w takich chwilach jak ta, wiedźma czuła się bezużyteczna. Tu nie pomoże jej splugawiona magia, tu potrzebny był uzdrowiciel pokroju jej matki, Flemeth.

Niebo mieniło się odcieniami różu oraz fioletu. Z pobliskich drzew słychać było już budzące się ptactwo, dźwięcznym głosem oznajmiające, że nastał nowy dzień. Czarnowłosa kobieta, ujęła w swe dłonie ręcznik oraz sandałki. Przemknęła miedzy namiotami na palcach starając się nie zbudzić śpiących jeszcze mężczyzn. Spostrzegła, że Alistair zasnął na kocu obok namiotu, w rękach trzymał ukończoną figurkę, którą zaczął rzeźbić poprzedniego dnia. Zaintrygowana i zaciekawiona pochyliła się nad rycerzem, delikatnie starając się oswobodzić kawałek drewna z rąk blondyna. Gdy uścisk zelżał, podniosła zdobycz w stronę światła, by się lepiej jej przyjrzeć. Jakież było jej zdziwienie kiedy rozpoznała w wyrytym drewnie elfa. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odrzuciła miniaturowego Zevrana obok śpiącego Alistaira.

„ _No proszę, nasz mały templariusz lubi chłopców" _

Morrigan zasłoniła usta dłonią starając się stłumić narastającą w niej wesołość. Wyminęła młodzieńca i udała się do lasu. Paręnaście metrów od ich obozowiska było małe zalewisko wodne. O tej porze roku woda w stawie musiała być lodowata, no ale od czego ma się magię.

Morrigan przemierzała las przystając co rusz, zbierając zioła, które jeszcze nie zdążyły przemarznąć. Nie wiadomo bowiem ,kiedy natrafi na kolejne. Noce były bowiem coraz chłodniejsze. Nim się obejrzą nastanie zima.

Kiedy dotarła do rozlewiska, niebo zmieniło barwę z różowej na pomarańcz. Zapowiadał się ładny dzień. Po wczorajszej burzy była to miła niespodzianka.

Kobieta ukucnęła nad brzegiem. Zobaczyła odbicie swojej twarzy w tafli wody. Nikt nigdy nie zaprzeczał, że była piękną kobietą. Jej egzotyczne rysy twarzy oraz ogromny temperament i trudny charakter dawały mieszankę wybuchową. Od jakiegoś czasu złotookiej zaczęła doskwierać samotność. Kiedy żyła w głuszy, nie brakowało jej mężczyzn, bowiem dzicy zawsze byli w niej obecni, wystarczyło dobrze poszukać. A teraz? Odkąd wyruszyła ze Strażnikami na samobójczą misję ratowania świata przed Plagą, nie miała nikogo. Alistair pomimo, iż był bardzo urodziwym młodzieńcem nie spełniał jej wymagań jako partner. No i jeszcze to odkrycie dzisiejszego poranka. Na samo wspomnienie wiedźma znowu zachichotała.

Zaczęła zrzucać swoje szaty. Sznur trzymający jej spódnicę puścił za jednym pociągnięciem. Kawałki materiałów opadły bezwiednie na zmarzniętą glebę. Zanurzyła stopę w lodowatej wodzie. Na przejrzystej dotąd tafli pokazały się pojedyncze kręgi i fale. Roznieciła w swych dłoniach ogień, jej oczy zajarzyły się złowrogim blaskiem. Zanurzyła rozpalone ręce w wodzie. Powoli jej ciało ogarniało przyjemne ciepło.

„_ Ciekawe kiedy Sten się zbudzi"_ zastanawiała się. Olbrzym ją fascynował, nigdy wcześniej nie widziała żadnego przedstawiciela tej rasy. Słyszała o nich różne plotki, większość z nich dotyczyła męskiej części tego tajemniczego ludu. Gdyby tylko Sten nie był taki niedostępny. Kto wie, może gdy dowie się ile czasu Morrogan się nim opiekowała zmieni do niej nastawienie? „ _Kto wie" _uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Dzień dobry – powitał elf Strażniczkę. Isabella stała przed namiotem przecierając oczy. Włosy miała w nieładzie i sińce pod oczami. Wyglądała jak mała dziewczynka, która przepłakała cała noc.

- Ty już na nogach? – ziewnęła szeroko.

- Wstałem o świcie, rozpaliłem ognisko, zrobiłem śniadanie i nakarmiłem twojego potwora.- mabari zajadający obok tusze kurczęcia warknął złowrogo – Tak, wiem śmierdzielu, że rozumiesz wszystko co się do ciebie mówi. – pokręcił głową, spojrzał na kobietę. W wyciągniętej ku niej ręce trzymał miskę z owsianką – Smacznego – uśmiechnął się starając tym samym zachęcić dziewczynę do jedzenie.

- Dziękuję – wzięła naczynie od blondyna po czym usadowiła się blisko ognia – Mmm, dobre – zwróciła się do mężczyzny oblizując łyżkę.

- Starałem się. Posil się i załóż zbroję, ja w tym czasie złoże twój namiot i spakuję resztę rzeczy.

Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na to, iż po drugim namiocie nie ma śladu. Ruszt, garnek oraz wszystko inne zostało już uprzątnięte. Nie sądziła, że Zevran jest taki pracowity i sumienny.

- Co do wczorajszej nocy – zaczęła nie pewnie – Przestań – Zevran zwrócił się w jej stronę patrząc prosto w oczy- Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? Było miło, ale nie powinno do tego dojść. – Isabella uniosła brwi, nie była pewna czy dobrze słyszy.

- Jesteś pewny? Ja chciałam tylko spytać czy..

- Nie musisz – uciął blondyn – Niech zostanie jak jest – uśmiechnął się do niej. Cousladówna widziała, że był to sztuczny i wymuszony uśmiech. Była pewna, że to ona będzie musiała wyperswadować elfowi z głowy dalsze schadzki a tu proszę, takie zaskoczenie.

- Jak chcesz – wstała i podała mu miseczkę – Dziękuję, naprawdę mi smakowało – poklepała go po ramieniu – Idę się przebrać, jak tylko wrócę możemy wyruszać.

Morrigan właśnie wróciła do obozu, mokry ręcznik miała zarzucony przez ramie a mokre i rozpuszczone włosy luźno opadały na plecy.

- Morrigan! Sten! – Ohgren pobiegł do wiedzmy - Obudził się w końcu bydlak. Wypierdek se z nim rady nie daje, szybko – złapał ją za ramię i zaczął prowadzić ku olbrzymowi szamocącemu się na noszach i bezradnemu Alistairowi próbującemu bezskutecznie unieruchomić towarzysza.

- Co się stało? – Morrigan wyminęła Alistaira, starając się znaleźć fiolkę z naparem uspokajającym.

- Nie wiem, stałem sobie grzecznie obok z zamiarem podania mu wody, ten nagle zacisnął rękę na mojej szyi. Gdyby nie Oghren pewnie by mi nasz przyjaciel kark skręcił – lamentował blondyn.

Morrigan podeszła do Stena i złapała go za brodę starając się podać mu eliksir. – Jest w szoku – stwierdziła. Gdy qunari przełknął płyn, zaczął się rozluźniać.

- Sten, już dobrze. Jesteśmy w obozie – czarownica głaskała delikatnie czoło olbrzyma – śpij, gdy się zbudzisz wszystko ci opowiemy – jak na zawołanie ten zamknął oczy i pogrążył się w głębokim śnie.

- Jesteś niesamowita- powiedział Alistair dysząc i ocierając czoło z potu.

- Phi – fuknął Oghren ze splecionymi rękoma na piersi – Niesamowita? Też mi coś, to tylko cholerna wiedźma.

-Zaraz ta cholerna wiedźma rzuci na ciebie urok – Oczy Morrigan zajarzyły się niebezpiecznie

- Dobra, dobra – Krasnolud machał nerwowo rękoma – Żartowałem, jo? Paczcie ino – wskazał na skraj lasu – Leliana wróciła.

~Punky


	14. Rozdział 14: Prawo Likwidacji

Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie ogrzewając przyjemnie twarz. Pustym szlakiem handlowym wędrowało dwoje podróżnych w towarzystwie potężnego psa bojowego. Młoda kobieta o pięknych, długich, czarnych włosach falujących na wietrze śmiała się melodyjnym głosem. Jej towarzysz, elf gestykulował zacięcie rękoma opowiadając jakąś historię. Uśmiechał się, a w jego oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki. Ktoś mijając tą nietypową dwójkę mógłby pomyśleć, że są parą. Bowiem doskonale czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Pomimo, iż oboje udawali, że to co stało się pomiędzy nimi poprzedniej nocy nigdy nie miało miejsca, zdarzenie to głęboko wyryło się w pamięci obojga.

Isabella zerkała ukradkiem, przyglądając się przystojnej twarzy elfa. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia krzyżowały się, pośpiesznie odwracała wzrok. Zevran widząc zachowanie kobiety kręcił tylko głową uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

- Spójrz – dziewczyna pokazała palcem w stronę budynków wyłaniających się na horyzoncie, wśród zamazanego obrazu można było dostrzec zarys budowli górującej nad domostwami – Chyba dotarliśmy – uśmiechnęła się podpierając się pod boki, przystając na chwilę.

- To musi być wieża Kręgu, pośpieszmy się. Możliwe, że zdążymy jeszcze się gdzieś zatrzymać i odsapnąć – blondyn ponaglił przyjaciółkę – Chodź bestio – zagwizdał na psa, ku zdziwieniu czarnowłosej ten podążył za mężczyzną. Zszokowana a jednocześnie zadowolona z faktu, że pies jest posłuszny innej osobie dogoniła towarzyszy.

- Zaskakujące, od kiedy tak się ciebie słucha? –spytała, blondyn podrapał się po głowie- Chyba od momentu kiedy spaliśmy ze sobą – spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy – Wydaje mi się, że skoro ty mnie zaakceptowałaś to on uczynił to samo. Oczywiście nie w dosłownym sensie – zaśmiał się donośnie. Isabella pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- Może masz rację. Zresztą nieważne. Grunt, że ktoś jeszcze będzie w stanie nad nim zapanować. Było męczące kiedy zostawał w obozie bez mojego nadzoru. Jak rozrabiał nikt nie potrafił go uspokoić.

- Mówiłem przecież, że to bestia – Zevran pogłaskał po głowie psa idącego pomiędzy nimi. Resztę drogi szli w milczeniu. Wspomnienie o wspólnie spędzonej nocy, przywołało obrazy, które tak bardzo chcieli skryć w najdalszych zakamarkach swoich podświadomości.

Gdy dotarli do wioski, widok monstrualnych rozmiarów budowli zaparł im dech w piersiach. Strażniczce przypominała w jakiś sposób wieżę Ishal, na której szycie musieli z Alistairem rozniecić płomień w czasie bity w Ostagarze.

W całej wiosce wrzało. Ludzie zgromadzili się na brzegu jeziora pokazując palcami na taflę wody z nad której unosiły się kłęby cuchnącego dymu. Isabella i Zevran spojrzeli po sobie i ruszyli biegiem w stronę przekrzykującego się tłumu. Z gospody o uroczej nazwie "Rozpieszczona księżniczka" wyłonił się zaniepokojony właściciel. Strażniczka korzystając z okazji postanowiła się zapytać o powód zachowania tłumu.

- Witam – ukłoniła się grzecznie – Co się tu stało?

Mężczyzna pomasował się dłonią po siwiej skroni, przymykając swoje szare oczy.

- Panienko, straszne rzeczy się tu działy, straszne – kręcił głową tak jakby starał się wyrzucić koszmarne wspomnienia z umysłu – Tam, w Kręgu słychać było od wielu dni przeraźliwe krzyki, wczoraj przyszli templariusze, czterdziestu rosłych mężczyzn. Prawo Likwidacji – uciszył ton głosu.

-Likwidacja? Chcą zlikwidować Krąg? – Zevran stał oniemiały. Starzec tylko pokiwał głową.

- A magowie? Żyją? – Isabella w przypływie emocji ścisnęła rękoma wątłe barki mężczyzny i potrząsnęła nim domagając się odpowiedzi. Rufus widząc zachowanie swojej pani zjeżył sierść i zawarczał gardłowo.

- Jak się panienka pośpieszy, to może kogoś jeszcze tam znajdzie. Ten cuchnący dym to palone ciała. Od czasów wojny z Orlesianami nie czułem tego swądu. To wszystko co wiem, a teraz proszę, pozwólcie mi wrócić do pracy – Zevran złapał czarnowłosą za rękę starając się odciągnąć od starca – Nic tu po nas. Pan powiedział co wie. Musimy się dostać do kręgu, chodź – ponaglał ją. Dziewczyna spojrzała na blondyna i skinęła głową, puściła staruszka i skierowała swe kroki ku brzegu jeziora, zagwizdała na swojego psa pod nosem. Czarny ogar ruszył pędem za swa panią. Elf skłonił się nisko mężczyźnie mamrocząc jakieś nic nie znaczące przeprosiny.

Strażniczka przedzierała się przez tłum gapiów torując sobie drogę łokciami.

- Isabello, czekaj! – Zevran miał trudności z dogonieniem towarzyszki. Co chwila tracił jej czarną czuprynę z oczy. Kiedy już udało mu się przebić przez ciekawskich ludzi, zastał Isabelle na pomoście rozmawiającą z jakimś uzbrojonym mężczyzną. Zainteresowany zwolnił już krok i powoli podszedł do kobiety i jej rozmówcy.

- Nie, to nie możliwe. Panienka wybaczy ale komtur zakazał jakichkolwiek wizyt. Jesteśmy w kryzysowej sytuacji – spojrzał na elfa – Stać! Kto idzie?!

- Spokojnie – odezwała się niebieskooka – on jest ze mną. Gdzie byłeś? – zwróciła się do blondyna.

- Starałem się nie zostać stratowany przez tą hołotę – pokazał kciukiem za plecy – ale z tego co widzę to wam obojgu całkiem nieźle poszło – spojrzał na Strażniczkę oraz na mabari, wyraźnie zadowolonego siedzącego tuż przy lewej nodze kobiety. Z zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się wojownikowi zagradzającemu dostęp do łodzi zacumowanych przy brzegu. Był to wysoki przystojny mężczyzna. Miał włosy ton jaśniejsze od Alistaira, twarz okalał parodniowy zarost dodając mu łobuzerskiego widoku. Oczy zaś miały nie ufny wyraz co kontrastowało z ich ciepłym kolorem brązu. Odziany w ciężką płytową zbroję wyglądał jak młodzieniaszek chcący się pobawić w rycerza. Zevran dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, ze na piersi miał wyryty symbol zakonu.

- Jaki jest twój stopień, templariuszu? – spytał ze spokojem w głosie, Isabella zbita z tropu spojrzała na przyjaciela jak na wariata. Młodzieniec tylko spuścił wzrok.- Ja, ja doglądałem nowicjuszy, tu przysłał mnie komtur Gregor. Z jego rozkazu nie mogę wpuszczać nikogo do wieży, chyba, że jest to sprawa wagi państwowej.

Zevran spojrzał z politowaniem na Isabelle – No co? – spytała rozkładając ramiona. Elf podszedł do niej, uchylił jedną z kieszeni plecaka, po czym wyjął jeden z traktatów przeznaczonych dla Kręgu Maginów, podał go templariuszowi stojącemu przed nimi – Czy teraz nas wpuścisz?

Rycerz spojrzał na dokumenty trzymane w ręce a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania – Jesteście Szarymi Strażnikami?- Isabella tylko nieznacznie pokiwała głową – Plaga. Tak. Dobrze. – templariusz zdawał się po skradać słownictwo – Wsiadajcie do łodzi.

Zevran uśmiechając się szeroko do dziewczyny, wyminął ją i zajął miejsce na dziobie, zaraz po nim do łodzi skoczył zadowolony pies, Isabella z wielką ostrożnością postawiła nogę w kołyszącej się łajbie. Templariusz wskoczył i od razu ujął wiosła –Więc to prawda? Nadchodzi plaga? – czarnowłosa spojrzała za siebie, by spojrzeć na rozmówce – Niestety to prawda, krasnoludy z Orzamaru już dały swoje słowo, by wspomóc nas w walce. – rozejrzała się wokół. Gdy spostrzegła około piętnastu łodzi dryfujących po jeziorze jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się co się w nich znajduje.

- To magowie – powiedział niczym do siebie templariusz ukradkiem zerkając na kobietę siedzącą przed nim – Zaraz dobijemy do brzegu.

Skrytobójca oraz Strażniczka pokiwali głowami. Kiedy dno łodzi sięgało płycizny Zevran z gracją jaką na elfa przystało wyskoczył na ląd. Szarmanckim gestem podał swą pomocną dłoń kobiecie, która czując się nie pewnie umiłowała ustać w wciąż kołyszącej się łódce. Gdy spostrzegła dłoń Zevrana uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością podała mu swoja rękę. Poczuła mocny uścisk a zaraz potem szarpnięcie. Tak silne, że gdy się obejrzała znajdowała się w ramionach blondyna, nieskończoną ilość już razy ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Z ociąganiem się Antivańczyk odwrócił twarz i wypuścił szlachciankę z ramion. Na cała tą scenę patrzył zdezorientowany młodzieniec wciąż stojący w szalupie. Isabella delikatnie lecz sugestywnie odepchnęła od siebie elfa, po czym wyminęła go kierując się drużką prowadzącą wprost ku wielkim drewnianym, rzeźbionym wrotom.

- Jak cię zwą? - spytał elf patrząc na rycerza. Ten pochylając się zawiązywał węzeł, starając się dobrze zacumować łódź. Wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę ku skrytobójcy – Cullen. – ostrouchy ujął jego dłoń w geście powitania – Zevran, ale możesz mi mówić Zev. A ta tam – kiwnął głową w stronę Strażniczki – to Isabella, a ten potwór to Rufus – pogłaskał stojącego obok niego ogara bojowego. Cullen gestem ręki wskazał elfowi kierunek- Twój?

- Co? Pies? – Zevran spojrzał na mabari – Nie, nie. – machnął ręką idąc za Isabella – To jej. Ma go odkąd skończyła siedem lat.

- Widzę, że dobrze się znacie – templariusz szedł obok elfa nie mogąc pohamować narastającego w sobie uczucia zazdrości. On jako członek zakonu nie mógł mieć kogoś, prawo zakazywało. Z ciekawością przyglądał się idącemu obok niego elfa, nigdy nie sądził, że natrafi kiedykolwiek na tak nietypową parę. Nawet w kręgu elfy trzymały ze sobą a ludzie ze sobą. Ta sytuacja była dla niego nowa, a nie było mowy o pomyłce. Sam widział jak na siebie patrzą, w jaki sposób jeden za drugim podąża wzrokiem. Nawet w tej chwili bezpruderyjnie Zevran gapił się na biodra czarnowłosej dziewczyny idącej przed nimi. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć była piękną kobietą, aż szkoda, że Strażniczką. Co za bestia musiała zwerbować taki cud w szeregi Straży? Chwilę rozmyślań przerwała mu kobieta, która nagle zerwała się biegiem do przodu. Jej oczom ukazał się okropny widok. Wrota do Kręgu stały otworem, a z nich występowali po kolei templariusze, każdy z nich trzymał przed sobą szamocącego się maga. Czarodzieje i czarodziejki cali byli zakrwawieni , zapewne od niepohamowanych ciosów rozwścieczonych templariuszy. Cała ten przykry obraz wstrząsnął Couslanówną, jednakże czarę goryczy przelał widok sędziwej kobiety leżącej i modlącej się do stwórcy, podczas gdy dwoje rosłych mężczyzn w lśniących zbrojach kopali ją oraz szarpali za połacie szaty, by wstała. Jej siwe włosy gdzieniegdzie zroszone świeżymi plamami krwi dopełniały jakże już makabrycznego widoku. Isabella wyciągnęła bez zastanowienia swoje dwa sztylety i z szybkością wiatru znalazła się pomiędzy dwoma templariuszami katami, zagradzając własnym ciałem dostęp do pobitej kobiety.

- Odsuń się dziewczyno! Nie masz pojęcia co się tu dzieje! – zawarczał niczym wilk wyższy z nich. Nie była w stanie zobaczyć ich twarzy, gdyż te zasłaniała przyłbica hełmu.

- Prawo Likwidacji – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby – Z tego co mi wiadomo, nakazuje ono egzekucje wszystkich magów znajdujących się w Kręgu, jednak nie wspomina ono o pastwieniu się nad nimi, a co ja tu widzę? – rozejrzała się dookoła – Skatowane dzieci i kobiety. Pobici prawie na śmierć starcy oraz ta staruszka pod moimi nogami – Zerknęła na twarz kobiety. Jej błękitno szare oczy błyszczały od łez – Jeśli to jest egzekucja, to ja nie nazywam się Cousland!

- Isabello uspokój się, nie możemy się w to mieszać. Nie po to tu jesteśmy. – Zevran podbiegł do dziewczyny. Chwyciwszy jej dłonie delikatnie wyjął z nich ostre jak brzytwy sztylety.

- Cullenie możesz to wyjaśnić? – nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się dostojny siwiejący już mężczyzna. Jego twarz skalana już była pojedynczymi zmarszczkami, kiedyś zapewne cieple niebieskie oczy miały teraz w sobie chłód, wąskie usta miał ściśnięte do białości.

- Komturze, to są Szarzy Strażnicy, posiadali te oto dokumenty – młodzieniec szybko znalazł się przy przełożonym wręczając mu papiery.

- Rozumiem – kiwał głową – Przykro mi – spojrzał na przybyszów- Kręgu już nie ma, magowie się zbuntowali, stali się plugawcami, całe to miejsce jest przesycone zapachem krwi oraz rozkładu.

- Potrzebujemy pomocy – Isabella z łamiącym się głosem przemówiła do komtura – Każdej, jakiejkolwiek, najmniejszej pomocy. Nadciąga Plaga, widziałam na własne oczy pomioty szarżujące na ludzi, zabijające każdego kogo napotkają na swej drodze. Przeraźliwe ogry i bezwzględnych emisariuszy. Jest wojna.

Gregor patrzył na kobietę tak jak ojciec patrzy na swoje już dorosłe dzieci. Wzrok był przepełniony rozpaczą i żalem, bo w takich czasach już najmłodsi idą na wojnę dzierżąc ciężkie brzemię miecza – Ile ty masz lat dziecko? – spytał podchodząc do dziewczyny ujął jej podbródek starając przyjrzeć się jej twarzy – Znajome rysy, mówiłaś, że jak się nazywasz? – Strażniczka straciła rękę templariusza, nie lubiła niepotrzebnego dotyku.

-Nazywam się Isabella Vanessa Cousland, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata.

- Córka Brice'a? – czarnowłosa pokiwała głową – Bardzo go przypominasz. Nie będę pytać dlaczego dziecko mojego przyjaciela dzierży miecz wypowiadając wojnę pomiotem. Czuję, że to bolesna i przykra historia. Dobrze więc – zwrócił się do swych rycerzy – Krąg ma zobowiązania, nie tylko wobec państwa lecz także wobec Szarej Straży. Zakon ten zawsze był nam przyjacielem oraz służył pomocą kiedy to my znajdowaliśmy się w potrzebie. Dawno temu, kapitan strażników oraz pierwszy zaklinacz spisali porozumienie, które nakazywało magom wspomóż swych przyjaciół w walce gdy nadejdzie plaga. Tan dzień nadszedł, a krąg jest bezsilny, jednakże puki my, templariusze stoimy tu, ta instytucja nadal prosperuje, razem powstrzymamy tą zarazę. Bądźcie pewni moi drodzy, że gdy tylko otrzymamy rozkaz od tej młodej kobiety – wskazał ręką na stojącą dumnie Isabellę – My będziemy gotowi i wyruszymy, by walczyć ramię w ramię. – obrócił się w stronę czarnowłosej – Tyle jestem w stanie ci zaoferować, a teraz idź dziecko i daj nam znać kiedy będziemy potrzebni.

- Poczekaj! – niebieskooka złapała komtura za bark – Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę.

Zaintrygowany starzec obrócił twarz w stronę dziewczyny – Jaka?

- Ta kobieta – wskazała na skatowaną magini – Kim jest? – Gregor spojrzał na na lezącą już nieprzytomna czarodziejkę.

- To Wynne. Prawa ręka zaklinacza Irvinga. Zdolna uzdrowicielka, nawet gdy usłyszała o Prawie Likwidacji walczyła u boku templariuszy starając się powstrzymać plugawców.

- I za to jej się tak odwdzięczacie? – Isabella pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą – Ocućcie ją, ta magini idzie ze mną.- Zevran uśmiechnął się pod nosem, stojąc nieopodal z rękoma splecionymi na piersi – Jesteś pewna? – zapytał.

- Tak, jestem Szarą Strażniczką, mam takie prawo – szlachcianka patrzyła wyczekująco na komtura.

- Przenieść wody – rozkazał Cullenowi – Oraz czyste odzienie.

- Dziękuję – Caousladówna ukłoniła się nisko – Jednakże miała bym jeszcze jedna prośbę. Pozostałych żyjących magów wyciszcie. Dosyć już bezsensownego rozlewu krwi niewinnych osób. Niech sami zadecydują czy wybierają śmierć, humanitarna śmierć czy życie jako wyciszony.

- Obiecuję, a teraz odejdź – komtur bez słowa pożegnania usunął się w cień za wrotami wieży.

~Punky


	15. Rozdział 15 Niech sie piwo leje

W tawernie „Rozpieszczona Księżniczka" od wielu dni już nie było tylu gości. Piwo się lało strumieniami, a kelnerki nie nadążały z obsługą stolików. Wśród tego harmideru przy najdalej wysuniętym w cień stoliku siedziała trojka osób, u nóg jednej z nich spoczywał olbrzymi ogra bojowy. Elf oraz młoda czarnowłosa kobieta w ciszy pili piwo. Ich nowa towarzyszka, czarodziejka którą uratowali przed prawem likwidacji siedziała z opuszczona głową. Od opuszczenia wieży nie odezwała się słowem. Twarz ciągle posiniaczoną i poharataną przez brutalnych templariuszy skrywała w cieniu kaptura. Trudno było stwierdzić czy była wdzięczna młodej szlachciance za ratunek, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Złotowłosy elf siedzący naprzeciwko dwóch kobiet z nieukrywana ciekawością przyglądał się nieznajomej. Oprócz jej imienia oraz stanowiska jakie pełniła w Kręgu nie wiedzieli o niej nic, ale Zevran miał swój wrodzony instynkt, elfy wyczuwały kiedy ktoś nie był zwyczajny, a ta kobieta siedząca obok Isabelli na pewno nie była zwykłą czarodziejka, czuł to. Młoda Couslandówna spojrzała na towarzysza, intrygował ją jego wyraz twarzy. Nie widziała jeszcze takiego skupienia w jego wzroku. Ten widząc spojrzenie przyjaciółki tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, starając się uspokoić dziewczynę. Ten pokaz wymownych spojrzeń przerwała czarodziejka wstając z miejsca.

- Pozwolicie, że udam się do swojego pokoju na spoczynek? – spytała spokojnym tonem głosu – Jeżeli chcecie dokończyć swoje napitki w spokoju mogę również zaopiekować się waszym psem – spojrzała na śpiącego kudłacza – Wydaje mi się, że nie jest to odpowiednie miejsce dla zwierzęcia, niektórzy mogą się go wystraszyć.

Isabella i Zevran spojrzeli po sobie i nieznacznie kiwnęli głowami. Starsza kobieta już miła budzić Rufusa, kiedy Strażniczka postanowiła się odezwać: - Wynne, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, daj nam znać. Dobrze?

- Oczywiście – spod kaptura dało się zauważyć delikatny uśmiech – Chodź piesku- spojrzała na elfa- Jak się wabi?

- Bestia, znaczy się Rufus – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Ma na imię Rufus, to pies Isabelli, ja tylko jestem jego nianią- Wynne zaśmiała się cicho przysłaniając usta dłonią.

- Rufus, chodź do pokoju – ogar z ociąganiem się wstał i spojrzał na swoja panią pytającym wzrokiem – Możesz iść, tylko słuchaj się Wynne, bo jak nie… - ogar z podkulonym ogonem i z teatralnym skomleniem udał się za czarodziejką.

- Dobrze wiesz, że bez problemu by za nią poszedł. Nie trzeba było go straszyć – Zevran spojrzał figlarnym wzrokiem na dziewczynę siedzącą naprzeciwko.

- Uważaj, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że polubiłeś mojego psa- Strażniczka odparła uśmiechem na uśmiech.

- A jeśli powiem, że tak? Zdziwi cię to? – Elf oparł łokcie o stół, podpierając swoją idealna brodę na z pozoru delikatne dłonie. Czarnowłosa przewróciła tylko oczami. – Właściwie powiedz mi Strażniczko, dlaczego zwerbowałaś ta czarodziejkę? – Zevran patrzył swoimi orzechowymi oczami na Isabelle, dziewczyna jednak nie potrafiła znieść jego spojrzenia i spuściła wzrok topiąc go w piwie.

- Słyszałeś co mówił Gregor. Ona jest uzdrowicielką, przyda nam się taka osoba w drużynie. Plus to, nie wiemy nawet co ze Stenem, nie mamy pojęcia czy się ocknął, czy… -szlachcianka pokręciła szybko głową starając się wyrzucić przykre myśli z głowy. Elf odruchowo położył swoja rękę na jej dłoni w pocieszającym geście.

- Na pewno nic mu nie grozi. Jest silnym mężczyzną, najsilniejszym jakiego do tej pory poznałem. Nie masz powodów do obaw. Poza tym, czuwa nad nim Morrigan, z jej umiejętnościami i z jej magia nic mu nie zagraża- Isabella wzięła głęboki wdech i wyszarpała swoją dłoń z objęć blondyna, pospiesznie dopijając trunek. – Masz rację –powiedziała odkładając gliniany kufel na stół. Rozejrzała się po wnętrzu tawerny. Było to przytulne miejsce. Ściany miały kremowy kolor, w równych odstępach były podzielone na segmenty dębowymi deskami. Ciepłego oraz domowego widoku dopełniały skóry wiszące gdzieniegdzie nad stolikami. Nad stolikiem Zevrana i Strażniczki wisiała piękną biała skóra, dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia z jakiego zwierzęcia mogła być ściągnięta. Na całej sali znajdowało się dziesięć stolików, przy każdym z nich ustawione były trzy drewniane krzesła, których oparcia zdobiły piękne wzory, począwszy od herbów poszczególnych rodów szlacheckich a skończywszy na podobiznach wszelakiej zwierzyny. Zaraz przy schodach znajdujących się naprzeciwko drzwi tawerny, znajdowała się spora wnęka, która była oświetlona nikłym światłem świec. W tej wnęce znajdowały się trzy potężne ławy zdobione przeróżnymi ornamentami, stoły miały blaty pokryte materiałem w kolorze jesiennych liści, przy jednym z tych stołów siedzieli właśnie oni, elf oraz Strażniczka. Instynktownie wybierali najciemniejsze zakamarki, z obawy że mogą zostać rozpoznani. Pomimo, że Alistair z Isabella starali się jak mogli, by oczyścić mienie Szarej Straży to nadal zdążali się śmiałkowie, którzy z chęcią zanieśli by ich głowy na tacy prosto do Loghaina.

- Nad czym tak myślisz moja droga? – niebieskooka zerknęła na towarzysza uśmiechając się tylko – Mam propozycje – blondyn nachylił się nad stołem – Ja zamówię ogromny dzban piwa, a ty w tym czasie udasz się do swojego pokoju i zrzucisz z siebie ta okropną zbroję, w luźnym odzieniu będziesz zwracać na siebie dużo mniejsza uwagę.

- A co z tobą?

- Gdy tylko wrócisz ja uczynię to samo – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko – To jak będzie?

- Zgoda – dziewczyna wstała z miejsca- Szczerze mówiąc, nie marzę o niczym innym jak o ściągnięciu tego cholerstwa – zaśmiała się – Daj mi chwilkę – po tych słowach ruszyła schodami w górę. Elf bezpruderyjnie odprowadzał kobietę wzrokiem, dopiero gdy zniknęła za rogiem wstał i wziął dwa kufle w dłoń.

Isabella wędrowała ciemnym korytarzem co rusz starając się dopatrzeć numerków mijających przez nią drzwi. Jedynka, dwójka, trojka, brak numerka, piątka, kolejny brak numerka oraz kolejny. Przystanęła sfrustrowana, kiedy ona zamawiała piwo to Zevran zanosił ich rzeczy do pokoi. Wynne spała pod dziesiątka, Zev mówił, że ich pokoje to trzynasta i piętnastką.

„ Te dwa brakujące numery to pewnie szóstka i siódemka" pomyślała Couslandówna drapiąc się po głowie. „ O jest dziesiątka" ucieszyła się spoglądając na drzwi za sobą. Ruszyła korytarzem skręcającym w lewo, ku jej zdziwieniu ten hol był idealnie oświetlony. Na jego końcu dostrzegła drzwi z numerem czternastym. Tak jak się spodziewała, dwoje prostopadle przylegających drzwi były tymi których szukała.

„Cholerny elf, nie powiedział mi pod którym numerem są moje rzeczy" licząc na łud szczęścia nacisnęła klamkę spod numeru piętnastego. Weszła do środka. Pokój wydawał się w porządku. Duże okno zza którym roztaczał się widok na jezioro i góry w oddali. Wielkie dwuosobowe łóżko stało zaraz po lewej od okna. Z prawej strony znajdowała się mała komoda, gałki szuflad były rzeźbione na kształt głów niedźwiedzich. Dziewczyna zadowolona weszła do środka. Na wiklinowym bujanym fotelu dostrzegła swój plecak. „ Całkiem tu przytulnie" uśmiechnęła się wyciągając po kolei rzeczy. Zastanawiała się w co ma się ubrać, każdy strój wydawał się jej nieodpowiedni. W skórzanych spodniach i koszuli wyglądała jak typowa wojowniczka w cywilu, w cieplej kamizelce z owczej skóry było by jej za gorąco, gdyż właściciel przybytku nie skąpił drew do kominków. Nagle jej wzrok przykula zwiewna, błękitna sukienka. Długa za kolana, wykonana z najlepszego atłasu, sznurowana z przodu, z lekko odkrytymi ramionami. Pamiętała kiedy ją kupiła. Zmierzali wtedy do Orzamaru. Po drodze spotkali krasnoludzkiego kupca, który handlował wszystkim co znalazł na swojej drodze. Tą sukienkę podobno zdobył od jakiegoś wysoko postawionego mężczyzny w Amarancie.

„Musiałam jej nigdy nie wyjąć z plecaka i o niej zapomnieć" pomyślała czarnowłosa podchodząc do lustra stojącego obok fotela, trzymała suknie przed sobą przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w zwierciadle. Kolor materiału z jakiego była uszyta kreacja, idealnie współgrał z głębią błękitu jej oczu. „ A co mi szkodzi?" z uśmiechem na ustach podeszła do łóżka, położyła na nim delikatnie swoje znalezisko, po czym zgrabnymi palcami zaczęła rozplątywać mocowania skórzanej zbroi.

- Co dla ciebie mój ostrouchy przyjacielu? – barman oparł się o ladę patrząc wyczekująco na elfa stojącego przed nim.

- Dobry wieczór – skłonił si grzecznie Zevran – Największy dzban piwa jaki macie na składzie oraz po butelce najlepszego alkoholu jaki posiadacie w swych zapasach – uśmiechnął się szeroko blondyn.

- Nie za dużo jak dla jednej osoby? – spytał mężczyzna za ladą nalewając złocistego płynu do szklanego dzbana.

- Piwo dla mnie i dla towarzyszki, a reszta trunków dla pewnego opijusa z którym niestety dane jest mi podróżować.

- Rozumiem –zaśmiał się bufetowy podając dzban młodzieńcowi – Przez żołądek do serca?

- Raczej przez alkohol do braterstwa – zaśmiał się donośnie.

Nagle na sali ucichło, słuchać było tylko pojedyncze gwizdy, wszyscy zwrócili swe twarze ku schodom. Zevran podążył za spojrzeniami innych, to co ujrzał przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Jego oczom ukazał się zniewalający widok. Isabella przystanęła na ostatnim stopniu lekko zawstydzona. Jej blade lico zdobył delikatny rumieniec wywołany zachowaniem mężczyzn zgromadzonych w tawernie. Ciasno ściągnięte sznurowania sukni wyeksponowały jej piersi, kruczoczarne włosy luźno opadające na ramiona kontrastowały z biała skóra. Czerwone usta zdawały się być zroszone krwią, a jej oczy skrzyły się jak najszlachetniejsze szafiry, kolor sukni tylko podkreślał jej szlachetną urodę. Zevran stał oparty plecami o kontuar. Jego myśli w jednej chwili skupiły na się niewiaście starającej się wypatrzeć go w tłumie. Isabella w końcu dostrzegła znajomą twarz w morzu pożądliwych spojrzeń skierowanych ku jej osobie, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w stronę elfa i skierowała swe kroki do miejsca na którym siedziała zanim poszła się odświeżyć.

- Proszę poprosić kelnerkę, by dostarczyła piwo oraz kufle do stolika przy którym właśnie usiadła ta zjawiskowa kobieta – powiedział Zevran do wciąż oniemiałego barmana, zastawił pieniądze na ladzie, zgarnął trzy butelki alkoholu i niczym goniony przez stado rozwścieczonych wilków popędził ku schodom. Po nie całych pięciu minutach zasiadł naprzeciwko kobiety. Zarzucił na siebie czarną koszulę, zapinana na srebrne guziki. Skórzane spodnie zamienił na szare bawełniane, przyozdobione złotymi sznurkami po zewnętrznych bokach nogawek.

- Coś się tak wystroił – spytała dziewczyna z uśmiechem.

- Ja? I kto to mówi? Połowa tych mężczyzn na twój widok musiała mieć taki wzwód, że mogli by sobie zęby powybijać własnymi…

- Nawet nie dokańczaj!- Isabella oblała się jeszcze większym rumieńcem. Elf tylko zaśmiał się łobuzersko.

- Jak zwykle bezpruderyjny – niebieskooka odgarnęła włosy z twarzy.

- A czym się mam przejmować? W takich miejscach zazwyczaj panuje wolność obyczajów – teatralnym gestem wskazał ręką wnętrze tawerny. Bez pytania o zgodę napełnił ich kufle po brzegi.

- Zamierzasz mnie upić?

- Poprawka, zamierzam nas upić – elf chwycił kufel w dłoń – Nie wiadomo, kiedy następnym razem będziemy się mieli okazje raczyć alkoholem.

- Oghren nam tego chyba nigdy nie wybaczy – odparła czarnowłosa biorąc napitek do ręki.

- Nim się nie przejmuj. Kupiłem mu małe co nie co. Nazwijmy to pamiątkami z podróży – uśmiechnął się szeroko wznosząc piwo ku górze – Za rozpustę! – powiedział donośnym głosem.

- Za zabawę! – zawołała wesoło Isabella stukając kuflem o kufel przyjaciela.

~Punky


	16. Rozdział 16 Rachunek sumienia

„ Szczerze mówiąc obawiałem się tej podróży. Bałem się być z Isabella sam na sam. Jakaś część mnie nie chciała być blisko niej, ta część wołała by ujrzeć jej martwe ciało z ogromną dziurą w miejscu serca. Ta część mnie wołała by słuchać jak krzyczy i błaga o śmierć. Ta część mnie chciała by patrzeć na jej powolną agonię, na to jak się wykrwawia, jak łapie ostatni oddech.

Z drugiej strony chciałem ją chronić. Chciałem, chcę być przy niej. Służyć pomocną dłonią. Zabawić ją żartem. Być jej przyjacielem oraz kochankiem. Chcę ją pieprzyć do utraty tchu. Chcę by się wiła pode mną jak żmija w zmysłowym tańcu. Ta część mnie, chciała by codziennie móc bezwstydnie patrzeć na jej nagie piersi.

Cholerny Loghain. Cholerny Howe. Cholerne Kruki. Cholerne zlecenie.

To wszystko jest popieprzone. Świat stanął na głowie. Skrytobójca nie ma wewnętrznej siły do wykonania zlecenia z powodu ślicznej buźki ofiary.

A powinienem? Jaki ja mam w tym cel? Co z tego będę mieć? Satysfakcję? Może. Wyrzuty sumienia? Nie jestem pewien. Niczego już nie jestem pewien.

Czyż nie lepiej jest po prostu stać obok niej i podziwiać jej urodę? Czyż nie lepiej po prostu zasmakować je ust, ciała?

Dzień wymarszu. Alistair, Morrigan, oby dwoje tacy troskliwi, martwiący się o swoja Strażniczkę. A mimo to zezwalający na to by ruszyła stwórca wie gdzie ze swoim niedoszłym mordercą. Żadne z nich nie spojrzało w moja stronę, tylko ona rzucała ukradkowe spojrzenia. Martwiła się? Nie wiem. Wtedy ta wyprawa wydawała mi się absurdalna. Ciągle miałem w pamięci obraz walki z pomiotami. Te ich obrzydliwe gęby. Żółte ohydne ślepia wpatrujące się w ciebie jak w żywe mięso. Pamiętam ich smród. Zapach zgnilizny oraz rozkładu moralnego.

Co by było gdyby nasza dwójka została zaatakowana w trakcie podróży? Dalibyśmy radę? Wątpię. Nasze ciała by zgniły, a nasze kości straszyły by tylko kolejnych wędrowców. Może i jestem pesymistą. Może i jestem masochistą. Zawsze wolałem założyć najgorsze, niżeli później żałować, że nie postąpiło się inaczej.

Głowa mi pęka. Za dużo wypiłem, a jednocześnie za mało. Kiedy czarodziejka zniknęła nam z oczu zaczęliśmy się dobrze bawić. Piliśmy, śmialiśmy się, tańczyliśmy. Zupełnie jakby świat nie zmierzał ku końcowi. Zupełnie jakby za murami tawerny nie szalała Plaga.

Isabella pewnie już śpi. Jej nieskazitelne ciało znajduje się za drzwiami naprzeciwko. Oczami wyobraźni widzę jak jej piersi falują od równomiernego oddechu. Jak pod powiekami drżą jej oczy pod wpływem kolejnego koszmaru.

Obiecaliśmy sobie, że tamta sytuacja, która miała miejsca w lesie nie może się powtórzyć. Ale niech skonam, tak cholernie jej pragnę. Nigdy nie miałem takiej kobiety. Najlepsze kurwy z Antivy nie mogą się z nią równać.

Gdy przypomnę tylko sobie tamtą noc. Blask księżyca, krople deszczu oraz czyste pożądanie. Wtedy nic innego się nie liczyło. Żyliśmy chwilą. Naszymi zmysłami zawładnęła rozkosz. Noc się skończyła, a jej obraz na zawsze wyrył się w naszej świadomości. Oboje staramy się jak tylko się da. Udajemy, że to nie miało miejsca. Jak banda cholernych dzieciaków. Powonieniem się wziąć w garść i przestać myśleć fiutem.

Jutro wracamy do reszty grupy. Ciekawe jak tamci zareagują na obecność Wynne. Wątpię by Morrigan była zachwycona. A Alistair? Ciekawy mężczyzna, jednocześnie bardzo tajemniczy i ciężki do rozgryzienia. Oghren ma wszystko w dupie. Jest oddanym Strażniczce krasnoludem. Mam nadzieję, że mój plan wkupienia się mu w łaski zadziała.

Już późno. Czas iść spać. Nazajutrz czeka nas długa droga."

- Zevran wstawaj. Musimy ruszać – Isabella potrząsała ramieniem elfa starając się go zbudzić. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Oczy czerwone od popękanych naczynek, okalane pięknym, intensywnym, fioletowym sińcem. Była bardzo blada. Przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu łapała się za skronie starając się w ten sposób zmniejszyć pulsujący ból głowy – Zev, wstawaj – dziewczyna ostrożnie nachyliła się nad antivańczykiem –Musimy już iść – wyszeptała mu do ucha, jego włosy przyjemnie łaskotały jej nos. Nagle poczuła ostre szarpnięcie za włosy. Jej głowa gwałtownie wychyliła się do tyłu obnażając białą skórę szyi. Poczuła chłód stali naciskającej na jej gardło - Zev. To ja, Isabella – powiedziała ostrożnie starając się zminimalizować nacisk krtani na ostrze. Uścisk zelżał, czarne włosy swobodnie opadły jej na ramiona.

- Wybacz – Elf spojrzał na dziewczynę pełnym żalu wzrokiem – Stare przyzwyczajenia – odłożył sztylet, po czym pośpiesznie wstał. Dziewczyna przyglądała się przyjacielowi. Wydawała się być w paskudnym humorze. Brwi miał mocno ściągnięte do siebie, przy czym jego czoło brzydko się marszczyło. Zawsze pogodny wyraz twarzy znikł. Teraz jego usta były wykrzywione w grymasie niezadowolenia.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Isabella podeszła do elfa kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Zostaw mnie – strącił dłoń dziewczyny – Dam sobie radę, możecie na mnie zaczekać na dole – powiedział suchym głosem nie racząc czarnowłosej spojrzeniem. Zszokowana szlachcianka tylko pokiwała głową i opuściła pokój skrytobójcy.

- Gdzie Zevran? – spytała starsza kobieta siedząca przy jednym ze stolików. Czerwona szata sięgała jej do kostek. Złote mankiety rękawów miała mocno zaciągnięte na zziębnięte palce.

- Już się szykuje – odpowiedziała czarnowłosa bez najmniejszej emocji w głosie. Stara czarodziejka przyglądała się z ciekawością dziewczynie. Wyczuwała, że młodzi musieli się posprzeczać. Poprzedniego dnia zdawali się być udaną parą. Widziała jak na siebie patrzyli. Dlatego też postanowiła udać się wcześniej do swojego pokoju, by dać im chwilę prywatności. Może i miała swoje lata ale tylko ślepiec nie zauważył by, że tych dwoje ma się ku sobie. Młoda Couslandówna siedziała ze wzrokiem wbitym w drewniana podłogę. Rufus skamlał domagając się pieszczot. Nosem tarmosił bladą dłoń starając się skłonić Isabelle do jakiejkolwiek pieszczoty – Spokój Rufus – odwarknęła na psa. Ten z podkulonym ogonem posłusznie położył się u stup kobiety. Chwilę grobowej ciszy przerwały miarowe kroki odbijające się echem po pustej tawernie. Zevran z poważnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na dwie kobiety. Bez słowa skinął głową w stronę Wynne wymawiając nieme „dzień dobry". Czarodziejka odpowiedziała tym samym gestem.

- Gotowy? – Isabella spojrzała chłodno na mężczyznę.

- Możemy ruszać.

~Punky


	17. Rozdział 17 Zmiana nastroju

Wiał zimny wiatr. Czarne chmury nadchodzące z północy zapowiadały zbliżającą się burzę. Gwałtowne powiewy zrywały brązowe liście z drzew.

- Zevran! Powinniśmy gdzieś przeczekać! Zaraz przemarzniemy do szpiku kości! – czarnowłosa dziewczyna starała się z całych sił przekrzyczeć skowyt wichury. Niewzruszony elf lekko odwrócił głowę. Złociste włosy trzepotały na wietrze jak flaga podczas sztormu. Jego bursztynowe oczy iskrzyły się w panującym półmroku. Od chwili gdy opuścili „ Rozpieszczona Księżniczkę" nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Pogrążony był w swoich własnych nad wyraz ponurych myślach. W tamtej chwili przerażał Isabellę.

- Gdzie niby chcesz przeczekać? Jesteśmy na środku szlaku handlowego. Zero drzew, zero czegokolwiek. Musimy dojść do lasu – powiedział podchodząc do dziewczyny. Nagły poryw wiatru zerwał z jej głowy kaptur, a kruczoczarne włosy zaczęły tańczyć na wietrze.

- Po prostu idealnie – spojrzała na towarzysza po czym odwróciła się za siebie spoglądając na czarodziejkę. Z twarzy starszej kobiety całkowicie zniknęły sińce i krwiaki. Musiała być naprawdę zdolną uzdrowicielką. – Wynne, a ty co o tym myślisz? – białowłosa spojrzała swymi szarymi oczami w stronę Strażniczki.

- Myślę, że twój przyjaciel ma rację – zwróciła wzrok ku czarnym chmurom – Burza wydaję się być blisko ale wątpię, by nas dosięgła, zmierzamy w odwrotnym do niej kierunku. Jeśli los nam będzie przychylny jeszcze dzisiaj ujrzymy słońce- Couslandówna na te słowa wyminęła elfa lekko trącając go ramieniem. Zevran tylko prychnął i pokręcił głową. Zauważył, że jest obserwowany przez magini. Wynne stała na wprost blondyna. Nie rozumiała dzisiejszego zachowania chłopaka. Zanim zaczęła się zastanawiać nad jego zmianą nastroju, ten ruszył przed siebie starając się zanadto nie zbliżać do dziewczyny podążającej przed nim.

Resztę drogi do lasu szli rozdzieleni. Isabella znacznie wyprzedziła towarzyszy. Szła w ciszy podziwiając krajobraz. Zevran i Wynne powolnym krokiem, bez pośpiechu wędrowali paręnaście metrów za swoja liderką. Jedynie Rufus zdawał się być podekscytowany, biegał wokół i szczekał dając upust emocjom. Wedle słów Wynne niebo zmieniło kolor z szarego na błękitne. Gdzieniegdzie widać było złowrogie czarne chmury od czasu do czasu przysłaniające słońce. Niebieskooka dziewczyna wycieńczona szybkim marszem oparła się o najbliższe drzewo. Nawet nie poczuła kiedy ugięły się pod nią nogi. Patrzyła na krajobraz przed nią. Wieczorne promienie słońca wszystko wokół zabarwiały pomarańczowa barwą. Na wprost niej ciągnęła się szeroka piaszczysta ścieżka szlaku handlowego. O tej porze dnia wyglądała jak spokojna rzeka z wodami koloru dojrzałych kłosów pszenicy.

Takiego samego koloru były jego włosy. Szedł spokojnym krokiem u boku magini. Rozmawiali ze sobą. Isabella poczuła dziwne ukłucie. Od rana jest dla niej nie miły i opryskliwy, baz powodu. Nie odzywa się do niej, chyba że musi. A tu proszę. Jak gdyby nic rozmawia sobie z tą kobietą. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok fukając cicho pod nosem.

- Chyba będę mogła mu pomóc. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli to już po dwóch dniach wasz przyjaciel będzie w stanie utrzymać miecz – starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło do towarzyszącego jej elfa.

- To dobrze – spojrzał przed siebie. Isabella siedziała już pod drzewem czekając na nich. Czarodziejka podchwyciła spojrzenie kompana.

- Zależy ci na niej –powiedziała spokojnym głosem. Blondyn zszokowany spojrzał na kobietę.

- Słucham? – czarodziejka przystanęła na chwile dając im czas na rozmowę. Polubiła tego młodzieńca. Był inteligentny a jednocześnie bardzo zagubiony. Przypominał jej dawnego ucznia. Także elfa. Magini podparła swoje plecy rozmasowując je delikatnie dłońmi.

- Jestem już starą kobietą. Wiem kiedy młode osoby maja się ku sobie. Nie mam pojęcia co jest między waszą dwójka oraz jakie macie relacje, ale wiem, że zależy ci na niej. To widać. Jeszcze te twoje dzisiejsze zachowanie – blondyn stał i z zainteresowaniem słuchał kobiety, ukradkiem rzucając spojrzenia na dziewczynę odpoczywającą w cieniu drzew w znacznej od nich odległości.

- Moje zachowanie?

- Mhm. Kiedy przybyliście do bram Kręgu, cały czas ją obserwowałeś. Reagowałeś na każdy jej ruch. To tobie oddała swoje sztylety, pewnie gdyby ktoś inny się do niej zbliżył ucierpiał by.

- To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi – zaśmiał się nerwowo. Białowłosa wyprostowała się i gestem ręki zaproponowała dalszą drogę.

- W karczmie bardzo dobrze się bawiliście – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, Zevran spojrzał na kobietę pytającym wzrokiem- Słyszałam was, bardzo późno wróciliście do swoich pokoi. Długo też byłeś u niej. Wydawało mi się, że rozmawialiście, po pewnym czasem jej glos całkowicie ucichł. Domyślam się że zasnęła, a ty zamiast się udać do swojego pokoju zastałeś na jakiś czas u niej.

Zevran odwrócił głowę na samo wspomnienie. Isabella była w agonalnym stanie. Upiła się do takiego stopnia, że musiał zaprowadzić ją do łóżka. Kiedy zasnęła ostrożnie ściągnął z niej suknię, i przebrał w luźną koszulę. Fakt. Był tam dłuższą chwilę, ale bardziej z troski o to, czy nic jej nie będzie po takiej ilości alkoholu, niżeli z faktu…

- Między nami nic nie ma – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Wynne.

- Ja tylko mówię co zaobserwowałam. Wydaje mi się, że zdałeś sobie sprawę wczoraj z tego o cię z nią łączy i dlatego jesteś taki dla niej nieuprzejmy.

- Skąd wiesz, może znalazłem sobie inny obiekt pożądania- uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i mrugnął do czarodziejki. Starsza kobieta zaniosła się gromkim śmiechem. Podobało jej się jego poczucie humoru.

- Co was tak bawi?- spytała Isabella głaszcząc leżącego obok niej psa. Wynne oraz Zevran spojrzeli po sobie. Nawet nie zwrócili uwagi kiedy dotarli do celu.

- Z niczego specjalnego moja droga – blondyn uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki podając jej rękę.

- Skąd taka nagła zmiana? – spytała podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Źle się czułem i wszystko mnie irytowało.

-Och doprawdy?- Strażniczka patrzyła na elfa spod byka. Czuła, że zachowanie blondyna miało związek z nią. Była tego pewna. – Wynne, pójdziesz przodem? Idąc na wprost, za około pięćdziesiąt metrów natrafisz na pozostałości po naszym obozie. – czarodziejka pokiwała głową i wyminęła młodych.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy w impasie?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Rozmawiałam z Wynne w tawernie, kiedy ty byłeś jeszcze w pokoju. Mamy tylko dwa namioty..

Zevran świdrował wzrokiem swoja rozmówczynię. Kiedy się irytowała rozkosznie marszczyła nos, gdy tak się działo, jej blizna na lewym policzku lekko drżała. Wyglądała wtedy jak mała dziewczyna próbująca wymusić na swoich rodzicach kolejny kawałek ciasta lub upragniona lalkę.

- Mam cię już dzisiaj dosyć! – Isabella nagle wybuchła – Wczoraj świetnie się bawiliśmy. Dzisiaj od rana zachowujesz się jakbym ci coś zrobiła! Całą drogę mnie ignorowałeś, byleś wredny i nie miły nie mając nawet ku temu powodów! Teraz po rozmowie z Wynne nagle się rozchmurzyłeś i znowu masz te swoje kurwiki w oczach. Wziął byś chociaż raz moje słowa na poważnie, a nie będziesz się zachowywać jak gówniarz, który wiecznie chodzi ze wzwodem w spodniach nie mając pojęcia co z tym fantem zrobić! Doroś…- potok słów został przerwany. Zevran trzymał twarz czarnowłosej w swoich dłoniach a jego usta wpiły się w wargi dziewczyny. Isabella odepchnęła elfa.

- Co do cholery?!

- W końcu się zamknęłaś – uśmiechnął się- Naprawdę, kiedy krzyczysz masz bardzo piskliwy głos, okropnie się tego słucha – Isabella stała oniemiała patrząc na rozbawionego przyjaciela.

- Jesteś niemożliwy –powiedziała starając się stłumić narastającą w niej wesołość. Blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie.

- A i jeszcze jedno – odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny idącej za nim – Ja śpię po prawej stronie.

~Punky


	18. Rozdział 18 Chwila zwierzeń

- Mogli by już wrócić, prawda? – spytał Alistair podając wiedźmie glinianą miseczkę. Morrigan pokiwała głową. Wzięła naczynie od mężczyzny i nachyliła się nad śpiącym qunari, lekko rozchyliła jego usta i wlała do nich zawartość miski. Spojrzała kątem oka na stojącego obok rycerza.

- Nie gotujesz dzisiaj? – spytała unosząc brew. Odkąd Isabella wyruszyła z Zevranem, Alistair stał się milszy dla niej. Spędzali ze sobą większość czasu.

Blondyn obrócił się za siebie zerkając ku płomieniom ogniska. Siedziała tam rudowłosa dziewczyna z krasnoludem. Oghren podawał poszczególne rzeczy, o które poprosiła go Leliana. Krasnolud kiedy nie był pijany stawał się często pomocny, niestety tylko dla kobiet. Blondyn uśmiechnął się i zwrócił się do czarodziejki stojącej przed nim.

- Jak widzisz, dzisiaj kolej Leliany. Nie mam czym się zająć, dlatego staram się pomóc tobie.

- Dziękuję – czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie –Na dzisiaj skończyłam. Teraz wystarczy podawać mu napary uśmierzające ból. Jego kości nadal są w złym stanie – wyminęła rycerza kładąc mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu. Alistair spojrzał za kobietą. Musiał przyznać, że takie relacje są dużo przyjemniejsze niżeli ciągłe kłótnie. Morrigan pochyliła się nad swoimi rzeczami, z pośród nich wyjęła mały koszyczek wiklinowy.

- Chcesz iść ze mną? Chciała bym poszukać w lesie roślin, które mogą się przydać zimą.

- Dobrze, tylko powiem Lelianie i Oghrenowi, by mieli na uwadze Stena.

Alistair podbiegł truchtem do swoich towarzyszy. Wyminął ich lekko kierując kroki do swojego namiotu. Dobył miecza. Kiedy zakładał pas zwrócił się do dwójki siedzącej przy ognisku.

- Idę z Morrigan do lasu, potrzebuje jakichś rośliny. Uważajcie na Stena.

- Nie przejmuj się, Alistairze. Ja i Oghren będziemy mieć wszystko pod kontrolą- Leliana uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela.

- No. Także wiesz. My się wszystkim zajmiemy – Oghren przytaknął słowom kobiety siedzącej przy jego ramieniu.

- Właściwie co wy robicie? – spytał blondyn. Miedzianobrody uniósł swą rękę do góry. W dłoni trzymał parę wiewiórek. Teraz też dopiero zauważył, że u stóp dziewczyny znajduje się garnek z ciepła wodą, a w nim jeszcze nie oskubane ptactwo.

- Wróćcie przed zmrokiem. Robimy z Oghrenem gulasz.

- W mojej torbie masz różne przyprawy. Oghren ci powie jak ich używać. Kupiłem je u jednego krasnoluda jak byliśmy w Orzamarze, to też ciekawa historia, ciebie Leliano z nami…

- ALISTAIR! –Morrigan stała na skraju obozowiska z rękoma założonymi na piersi, miała zmarszczony nos ze zdenerwowania. Blondyn spojrzał na śmiejących się przyjaciół.

- Lepiej już idź – ponagliła rycerza ruda.

- Za nie długo wrócimy – rzucił blondyn przez ramię biegnąc w stronę zirytowanej przyjaciółki.

Spacerowali po lesie ostrożnie stąpając między wysoką trawą. Morrign z wyrazem skupienia obserwowała każdą roślinę po kolei. Przy niektórych przystawała na chwilę. Brała delikatnie między palce listki. Badała ich strukturę, po czym z grymasem na twarzy puszczała i wędrowała szukać dalej. Mężczyzna podążający za nią obserwował ją z nie lada podziwem, bowiem dla niego te wszystkie rośliny wyglądały tak samo. Jedynie poszczególne kwiaty, którym nie opadły jeszcze płatki różniły się kolorem. On sam wiedział tylko jak wygląda elfi korzeń oraz trupi korzeń. Nawet nie potrafił rozróżniać grzybów głębinowych od tych trujących. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu.

- Skąd znasz tyle roślin? – spytał kobiety nawet nie kryjąc podziwu. Postać kucającą w gęstwinie okryta fioletową tuniką odwróciła się do mężczyzny ze śmiechem.

- Żartujesz sobie prawda?

- Pytam poważnie – uśmiechnął się siadając na miękkim mchu, którym był pokryty sporych rozmiarów kamień.

- Matka mnie tego wszystkiego nauczyła, a skąd ona to wiedziała zbytnio mnie nie obchodziło i nigdy o to nie pytałam – czarnowłosa stanęła naprzeciw młodzieńca chowając kępkę trawy do koszyka. Morrigan obserwowała siedzącego blondyna, pamiętała kiedy dwa dni temu znalazła w jego dłoniach figurkę. Idealną miniaturową kopię elfa skrytobójcy, który usiłował pozbawić ich życia. Była zdziwiona, jednocześnie nie chciała się w to mieszać, chodź z drugiej strony to mógł być przypadek. Może rzeźbił kogoś innego i nagle wyszedł mu Zevran?

- Alistairze, mogę cię o coś zapytać? – twarz Strażnika zwróciła się w stronę kobiety – Pamiętasz jak rzeźbiłeś w kawałku drewna, kiedy Isabella i Zevran ruszyli do Kręgu?

- Pamiętam – powiedział bez emocji Alistair patrząc ciągle na przyjaciółkę. Morrigan postawiła kosz na ściółce i przysiadła się obok chłopaka.

- Ja ją widziałam, Alistairze. Zastanawiam się kogo przypomina, kogo miałeś na myśli rzeźbiąc ją.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem drapiąc się po policzku.

- Wydaje mi się, że doskonale wiesz kogo ta figurka przedstawia – zszokowana czarodziejka patrzyła z otwartymi ustami na przyjaciela – To nie tak jak myślisz – Alistair machał pospiesznie rękoma widząc wyraz twarzy Morrigan .

- To jak? Osobiście cię w tym momencie nie rozumiem – wiedźma nie kryła rozbawienia. Alistair wstał chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Dobrze wiesz, że wychowywałem się w zakonie. Tam nie było kobiet prócz starych kapłanek, które bardziej nam matkowały niżeli..

- Pomińmy ten etap – złotooka ponagliła przyjaciela gestem ręki.

- Widziałem na własne oczy jak dwoje mężczyzn, wiesz… Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wręcz przeciwnie uznałem to za całkiem normalne. Po zakonie: Szara Straż, tam też było niewiele kobiet. A ta garstka z nich nawet kobiet nie przypominała – zaśmiał się głośno. Czarnowłosa kobieta podparła głowę na rękach. Pierwszy raz Alistair się zaczął jej zwierzać. Miłe uczucie. Dopóki nie spotkała na swej drodze dwójki Strażników nie wiedziała czym są ludzkie uczucia i rozterki. Z każdym dniem uczyła się od nich czegoś nowego. Patrzyła na śmiejącego się rycerza, sama też już nie kryła uśmiechu na ustach.

- Później poznałem Isabelle, ciebie oraz Leliane. Nagle otaczały mnie trzy piękne kobiety. A ja prócz braterskiej troski nie czuję do was nic. Nawet krzty pożądania. Może się to kiedyś zmieni, może któraś z was o piękne niewiasty wyrwie mi serce z piersi, ale jak na razie zafascynowała mnie całkiem inna osoba. Dziwne, że w ogóle ci to mówię.

- Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi Alistairze. Każdy z nas jest inny. Nie zapominaj też, że inny nie zawsze znaczy gorszy – Morrigan wstała i wzięła swój kosz do ręki.

- Nawet z Isabella o tym nie rozmawiałem.

- Ja rozmawiam tylko z tobą – uśmiechnęła się.

- Wydawało mi się, że ty i Isabella jesteście blisko?

- Bo jesteśmy, lubimy się, ale nie wiemy o sobie za dużo. Zazwyczaj przychodzimy do siebie kiedy potrzebujemy rady lub pomocy. Powinnyśmy już wracać. Zaczyna się ściemniać.

Spojrzeli na siebie jak para przyjaciół. Wiedzieli, że od teraz ich relacje będą wyglądały inaczej. Narodziła się między nimi niewidzialna nic porozumienia. Jednak Alistair nie wiedział, że na drugim końcu lasu pewna para leżąc w namiocie nie żałowała sobie czułości. Bowiem zdawali sobie sprawę , że wśród reszty grypy ich relacje się ochłodzą, ale niewidzialna nić potrafi być bardzo mocna i ciężka do przerwania.

~Punky


	19. Rozdział 19 Powrót

Pogoda dopisywała już od rana. Zaraz o świcie trójka podróżnych zebrała swoje bagaże i ruszyli w głąb lasu ku swoim towarzyszom. Isabella miała doskonały nastrój. Miała wrażenie, że teraz wszystko zacznie się układać należycie, Wynne uleczy Stena i będą mogli ruszyć dalej w podróż.

Zevran całą drogę gwizdał wesołe melodyjki pod nosem. Miał dobry humor, pomimo wyczerpującego towarzystwa jakim była Strażniczka czuł się wypoczęty i zaspokojony. Czarodziejka zaś nie odzywała się słowem. Starała się stwarzać pozory normalności oraz niewiedzy. Jednakże ciężko było ukryć rumieniec, który okalał jej starą twarz na samo wspomnienie odgłosów dochodzących z namiotu Isabelli. Doskonale jeszcze pamiętała niewinną minę elfa, kiedy tuż przed pójściem spać ułożył się wygodnie pod drzewem okrywając jednym z kocem jak gdyby nic.

„ Ah Ci młodzi" pomyślała czarodziejka z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wkroczyli do obozu w dobrych nastrojach. Już z niewielkiej odległości słyszeli Oghrena droczącego się z Alistairem, nie chcąc przerywać zażartej dyskusji między dwojgiem mężczyzn, trójosobowa grupa przystanęła w cieniu drzew.

- Chłopie patrz ile pięknych gołąbeczek cię otacza, rusz, że wodze fantazji, użyj finezji i wyrwij którąś- krasnolud uśmiechnął się do dwa razy wyższego młodzieńca.

- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że jestem dżentelmenem?

- Jo, znaczy się pedałem? – śmiał się w najlepsze miedzianobrody. Alistair oblał się lekkim rumieńcem odwracając twzrok od jakże uroczego rozmówcy. Zauważył znajomą twarz kryjącą się w gęstwinie.

-Isabella! – nie mając wyboru Strażniczka uchyliła gałęzi wychodząc z cienia, za nią podążyli Zevran z Wynne. Olbrzymi mabari, który spostrzegł znajomego rycerza rzucił się biegiem z zamiarem obskoczenia człowieka.

-Rufus! Nie! Stój! – blondyn machał rękoma przed sobą starając się zablokować szarżującego na niego psa z wyrazem zadowolenia na pysku. Nim zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować leżał na ziemi przygwożdżony ogromną masą czarnego futra.

- Witaj Alistairze – Isabella wyminęła szamocącego się na ziemi przyjaciela uśmiechając się, pomachała rudej dziewczynie siedzącej obok namiotu, Leliana uśmiechnęła się z ulgą w oczach. Zawsze się zamartwiała gdy któryś z towarzyszy odcinał się od grupy wyruszając na misję. Oghren wyszczerzył zęby w powitalnym geście podbiegając do czarnowłosej.

- Szybko ście to załatwili. Mam nadzieję żeście wyciągli co przydatnego z tej wyprawy, bo ze Stenem raz lepiej raz gorzej.

- Nie martw się Oghrenie- poczochrała włosy na głowie przyjacielowi – Wynne, chodź za mną – zawołała do czarodziejki stojącej w niewielkiej odległości od Alistaira leżącego na ziemi.

- Co to za babsztyl?- spytał krasnolud obracając się na pięcie.

- Ten babsztyl Oghrenie, to uzdrowicielka z Kręgu, będzie nam towarzyszyć.

- Witaj – Wynne podeszła do krasnoluda wyciągając rękę na przywitanie, miedzianobrody pochwycił szczupłą dłoń kobiety i potrząsnął nią dwa razy zachwycony – Witam, wtam. Dobrze bydzie mieć takiego talenta w grupie.

- Chodzmy do Stena – Isabella ponagliła dwójkę stojącą przy niej.

- Złaź ze mnie ty cholerny kundlu – Alistair szamotał się na ziemi, zadowolony Rufus nie miał najmniejszej ochoty schodzić z młodzieńca. Dalej w euforii wylizywał twarz blondynowi. Zevran patrzył na tą scenę z rozbawieniem. Rzucił swoje rzeczy w miejscu gdzie zwykł spać, po czym podszedł nieśpiesznie do szamocącej się dwójki.

- Może ci pomóc? – spytał rozbawiony.

- Jakbyś nie zauważył to daję sobie świetnie radę. Rufus siad! – Alistair bardzo szybko przekonał się, że źle dobrał komendę do sytuacji. Całym ciężarem ciała mabari usiadł mu na torsie przygniatając jeszcze bardziej do ziemi. Blondyn wyglądał już jak siedem nieszczęść. Potargana koszula, ubrudzona błotem i ziemią, spodnie były w nie lepszym stanie, z jego złocistych włosów wystawały zaschnięte liście. Zevran zaśmiał się donośnie.

- No widzę, że nic tu po mnie. Nawet się ciebie słucha jak na porządnego psa przystało.

- Zevran czekaj.- wykrztusił resztkom tchu Strażnik. – Mógłbyś…?

- Mógłbym co? – elf nachylił się niebezpiecznie na twarzą niedoszłego templariusza. Alistair zamrugał parę razy oczami. Odchrząknął. – No wiesz, ściągnąć to coś ze mnie?

Elf wyprostował się uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

- Rufus, noga. – Jak za dotknięciem różdżki pies zszedł z torsu młodzieńca grzecznie siadając przy nodze ostrouchego. Zdumiony rycerz uniósł się na łokciach.

- Jak tyś to zrobił? Ten pies zna mnie najdłużej z was wszystkich, a usłucha się wtedy, kiedy dla niego jest to korzystne.

Zevran poklepał mabari po łbie dając mu tym samym znak, by zajął się sobą. Złote oczy zwróciły się ku twarzy wciąż leżącego mężczyzny. Skrytobójca wzruszył ramionami.

- Może wystarczy być stanowczym? – nachylił się lekko wyciągając pomocną dłoń. W momencie kiedy Antivańczyk poczuł uścisk ręki Alistaira szarpnął z całej siły. Pech chciał, że młody Strażnik nie złapał równowagi, tym samym wpadając prosto na elfa. Leżeli przez chwilę na ziemi.

- Em, mógłbyś? – Zevran spytał sugestywnie leżącego na nim rycerza.

- O tak, oczywiście- Alistair wstał pośpiesznie, pomagając wstać blondynowi. Zevran otrzepał się delikatnie z kurzu, po czym pojrzał kokieteryjnie na rycerza. Templariusz dostrzegł wzrok elfa.

- Na co się tak patrzysz? – spytał rozkładając ramiona.

- Nie ma mnie parę dni, a ty już usiłujesz gwałtu na mej osobie – zacmokał elf- Nie ładnie mości rycerzu – zaśmiał się. Mijając zszokowanego Alistaira klepnął go lekko w ramię. Nie obracając się za siebie skierował swe kroki do grupki stoczonej wokół Stena.

Morrigan stała na uboczu przyglądając się nowej. Nie ufała obcym, a szczególnie magom z Kręgu. Złotooka czarodziejka od razu spostrzegła jakim wzrokiem spojrzała na nią stara magini. Był to wzrok wyrażający obrzydzenie. Większość magów pochodzących z Kręgu tak reagowało na apostatów, tak jakby wolność była czymś, czego trzeba się brzydzić. Prychnęła oddalając się od tego całego zamieszania. Minęła Zevrana, kiwnęła mu pośpiesznie głową na przywitanie.

- Hej piękna, już uciekasz?

- Nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w tej szopce.

Elf tylko wzruszył ramionami i poszedł w stronę towarzyszy. Czarodziejka ze skupieniem przesuwała swoje szczupłe dłonie nad nieruchomym ciałem olbrzyma. Oghren wraz z Lelianą oraz Strażniczką patrzyli na to wszystko w głębokim skupieniu, nie mając nawet odwagi odezwać się słowem. Zevran podszedł powoli przystając obok.

- I co z nim?- spytał jako jedyny ze zgromadzonych.

- Wszystko w porządku, brak obrażeń wewnętrznych – uśmiechnęła się magini – Ty tylko złamania i pogruchotane kości. Uporam się z tym w ciągu jednej nocy.

Stojący po jej lewej stronie przyjaciele wypuścili ze świstem powietrze z płuc odczuwając nagła ulgę.

~Punky


	20. Rozdział 20 Redcliffe

Sten wyzdrowiał i był w pełnej kondycji fizycznej. Obecność Wynne bardzo przysłużyła się całej grupie, bowiem każde z nich maiło większe bądź mniejsze dolegliwości spowodowane walkami oraz warunkami w jakich przebywali. Piękna pogoda powoli chyliła się ku kresowi swoich możliwości. Słońce coraz częściej chowało się za chmurami a wiatr przynosił ze sobą ciężkie, czarne chmury z których padał deszcz. Isabella siedziała przy ognisku. Swoje czarne włosy upięła w niesforny kucyk. W rękach trzymała mały nożyk, którym odcinała kawałki suszonego mięsa, które kupiła w

„Rozpieszczonej Księżniczce" . Na plecy miała zarzucony lekki wełniany koc. Z każdym kolejnym podmuchem wiatru otulała się szczelniej starając się zachować ciepło.

- Musimy porozmawiać – Alistair przysiadł się obok przyjaciółki. Większość osób jeszcze spala. Sten wycieńczył wszystkich poprzedniego dnia do granic możliwości. Olbrzym nie potrafił przeboleć tego, że tak wile dni leżał w bezruchu i postanowił nadrobić ten czas pożądanym treningiem z każdym z towarzyszy. Isabella odstawiła nóż na ziemię i sięgnęła po żelazny kubek leżący przy ognisku.

- Niby o czym Alistairze? – spojrzała kątem oka na mężczyznę.

- Robi się coraz zimniej. Nie możemy przecież zimować w lesie, nasze organizmy tego nie wytrzymają.

- Wiem o tym – jej niebieskie oczy zwróciły się ku blondynowi – Od dwóch dni zastanawiam się gdzie powinniśmy się udać. Na gospody nas nie stać, noclegi są coraz droższe, z powodu Plagi ludzie wpadają w panikę, zapasy się kurczą, bo pomioty grabią farmę po farmie.

- A ja myślę, że mam dla nas rozwiązanie. Możemy udać się do Redcliffe. Arl przyjmie nas z otwartymi ramionami, w końcu mnie wychował.

- Nie zapominaj co powiedział nam ten rycerz z Redcliffe, kiedy byliśmy w Lothering.

- Skąd wiesz, może już wyzdrowiał i ma się dobrze – Alistair nie tracił nadziei. Couslandówna wstała z ziemi otrzepując skórzane spodnie. Blondyn patrzył wyczekująco na dziewczynę.

- W porządku. I tak nie mamy innego wyjścia. Przygotuj wszystkim jakieś treściwe siadane, a ja ich obudzę i poproszę, by się już pakowali. Jeśli wyruszymy do dwóch godzin to wieczorem powinniśmy być już w Redcliffe.

- A więc w drogę – Zevran wypiął dumnie pierś, jego zbroja idealnie podkreślała jego największe atuty fizyczne, co nie umknęło uwadze Isabelli i Alistairowi. Oboje przez chwilę świdrowali wzrokiem elfa, by po chwili z rumieńcem na twarzy obrócić się w inna stronę.

- Nie rozumiem skąd ten pospiech, kadan – Sten stał wyprostowany, z głowa uniesiona do góry. Jego wzrok był stanowczy oraz spokojny.

- Robi się coraz zimniej, musimy znaleźć jakieś schronienie na ten okres.

- A ja, jestem tego samego zdania co ostrouchy – Oghren z zadowoleniem dzierżył w dłoni jedną z butelek alkoholu, które kupił mu Zevran – Uważam, że powinniśmy czym prędzej ruszać, pomioty wolą chodzić wieczorami ,a mi się nie uśmiecha trafić na te bestie – wzdrygnął się krasnolud.

- Dlatego też wyruszamy teraz – powiedziała delikatnym lecz stanowczym głosem Strażniczka. Wyminęła grupę i ruszyła przodem, mabari jak zawsze w dobrym nastroju wyprzedził swoją panią biegnąc przed siebie. Reszta grupy z ociąganiem zaczęła kroczyć za swoją liderka.

- Myślę, że to doskonały pomysł. W Redcliffe będziemy bezpieczniejsi niżeli w tym lesie, nieraz podczas polowań odstrzeliwałam pojedynczych hurloków, zapewne zwiadowców.

- I teraz nam to mówisz dziewczyno? – Morrigan z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową idąc ramię w ramię z rudowłosą.

- Nie chciałam was martwić, sama robiłam obchody po okolicy, powinnaś być mi wdzięczna.

- Oczywiście jestem, ale pomyślałaś chociaż raz, co by się stało, gdyby pomioty skojarzyły fakt że ich zwiadowcy nie wracają?

Leliana odwróciła głowę obrażona. Często stroiła fochy. Była dorosłą kobietą, jednakże mentalnie pozostawała młodą dziewczyną. Isabella krocząc na przedzie z Zevranem u boku uśmiechała się rozbawiona rozmowami towarzyszy.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytał szeptem elf.

- Z dziewczyn z tyłu, a dlaczego szepczesz? – odpowiedziała cicho czarnowłosa nachylając się lekko ku blondynowi.

- Śniłaś mi się wiesz? Miałaś na sobie…

- Przestań – zaśmiała się dziewczyna dotykając z leksza dłoni elfa. Alistair podążający zaraz za tą dwójką obserwował tą scenę z narastającą frustracją. Nie wiedział co łączy tych dwoje, ale po ich zachowaniu zaczynał wysuwać niepokojące wnioski. Sam dokładnie nie wiedział o kogo był zazdrosny. Nie. Zazdrość to zbyt moce słowo. Skarcił się w duchu templariusz. Z ponurych myśli wyrwał go Oghren ,który przez przypadek się na niego zatoczył.

- Ło przepraszam mości rycerzu – zaśmiał się – jak ci mija dzień hę?

- Cudownie – odpowiedział oschle Strażnik.

- Mi też – twarz Oghrena okalał ogorzały rumieniec.

- Ile już dzisiaj wypiłeś?

- Za mało – zaśmiał się donośnie – Nie no, ale tak poważnie. Co cię trapi? Widzę twoją minę i twój wzrok.

- Nie rozumiem co insynuujesz – rycerz spojrzał na krasnoluda starając się zachować najwyższą powagę. Orzamarski wojak spojrzał w górę świdrując wzrokiem twarz blondyna.

- Stary Oghren widzi co się świeci. Ta dwójka z przodu, oni cię drażnią jo?

- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje – Alistair pokręcił głową.

- Jestem nikłych rozmiarów, wejdę w każdą szparę – po paru sekundach krasnolud wybuch grubiańskim śmiechem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak zabrzmiały jego własne słowa.

Na samym końcu bacznie obserwując wszystkich szli w ciszy Sten i Wynne. Olbrzym nie raczył nawet spojrzeć na czarodziejkę. Czuł w głębi serca, że musi się odezwać. Tak nakazywał mu jego honor.

- Dziękuję.

Wynne z początku nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi, iż szary olbrzym się do niej odezwał. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niej sens słów potężnego qunari. Spojrzała ciepło w żółte oczy mężczyzny.

- Nie ma za co mój drogi – odpowiedziała ciepło – To był mój obowiązek, pomóc ci.

- Mimo to, dziękuję. Wiedz też kobieto, że masz u mnie dług wdzięczności, gdy znajdziesz się w potrzebie, mój miecz rozpłata twych wrogów wpół.

Słońce niespiesznie chyliło się ku zachodowi, a nietypowa grupa podróżnych dotarła na obrzeża Redcilffe. Kiedy weszli do miasteczka nie zastali żywej duszy. W domostwach nie paliły się światła. Ośmioosobowa grupa z mabari i boku stała na rynku patrząc po sobie w ciszy. Zamek górujący nad osadą zdawał się być pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Jedynym odgłosem był wodospad, którego szum odbijał się echem od czerwonych skał.

- Może jest jakieś nabożeństwo – Leliana postanowiła się odezwać jako pierwsza.

Alistair i reszta spojrzeli w stronę świątyni. Jej potężne wrota były szczelnie zamknięte. Nieśpiesznie zaczęli zmierzać w stronę domu modlitewnego.

- Coś tu nie gra – powiedział spokojnie elf – Te miejsce cuchnie śmiercią.

Isabella wyminęła wszystkich podbiegając do drewnianych wrót. Przycisnęła ucho do zimnej powierzchni starając się pochwycić choćby najdrobniejszy dźwięk dochodzący ze środka. Usłyszała lekkie łkanie dziecka.

- Ktoś tam jest, jakieś dziecko płacze – powiedziała do grupy, ścisnęła dłoń w pięść i z całej siły zapukała. Po drugiej stronie dało się usłyszeć krzyki. Czarnowłosa zapukała ponownie.

- Obywatele otwórzcie!

- Kim jesteś przybyszu? – Isabella usłyszała przytłumiony męski głos po drugiej stronie drewnianej bariery.

- Nazywam się Isabella Vanessa Cousland, jestem Szarą Strażniczką. Jest ze mną Alistair, wychowanek Arla Eamona.

Cała grupa stała w milczeniu czekając na odpowiedz. Coś zazgrzytało w drzwiach. Isabella ostrożnie wycofała się w tył. Potężne wrota stanęły otworem. Ich oczom ukazał się tragiczny widok. Przerażeni mieszkańcy stłoczeni w ciasnych murach świątyni, ranni mężczyźni, płaczące dzieci i kobiety. Pośród tego żałosnego obrazu stał wysoki mąż, kasztanowe włosy lekko opadały mu na twarz okalaną już gdzieniegdzie zmarszczkami. Na oko był po czterdziestce. W jego piwnych oczach znać było strach i determinację.

- Teaganie! – Alistair rzucił się mężczyźnie w ramiona, straszy pan objął młodzieńca ze łzami w oczach. Isabella gestem głowy nakazała swojej grupie wkroczyć do świątyni, Sten jakby czytając w myślach Strażniczce zatrzasnął wrota przekręcając potężny klucz oraz ryglując je ogromną krokwią. Młody templariusz odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę.

- Teaganie co tu się stało? Gdzie jest Eamon?

- Och Alistairze, myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz, słyszeliśmy co się wydarzyło pod Ostagarem. A Loghain, ten parszywy.. – z oczu mężczyzny spływały łzy.

- Nie mamy na to czasu – Isabella przerwała tą wzruszającą scenę surowym głosem – Co tu się dzieję? Czemu wszyscy siedzicie przerażeni zamknięci w świątyni?

- Panienka Cousland jak mniemam – Teagan ukłonił się lekko – Przyjmij moje kondolencje, spotkała cię straszliwa tragedia. Twój ojciec był mi bliskim przyjacielem.

- Mój ojciec miał wielu przyjaciół, ale jak się okazało największy z nich wbił mu nóż w plecy. Dosłownie.

Zevran patrzył badawczym wzrokiem na niebieskooką dziewczynę, pamiętał kiedy rozmawiała z nim, o tym co się stało jej rodzinie. Wtedy płakała, a tu? Stała dumna, z podniesioną głową, głos nie załamał jej się ani na chwilę. Z jej postawy emanowała determinacja oraz siła. Była stanowcza, silna i niezależna. W tamtej chwili nie była tylko Strażniczką, była szlachcianką, która dumnie nosiła swoje rodowe nazwisko, jedyną spuściznę jaka została jej po ukochanym ojcu.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć. Tak wiele tragedii, tak wiele śmierci spotkało ostatnio nasz kraj oraz każdego z nas. Proszę, może przejdziemy dalej, w bardziej ustronne miejsce – Bann wskazał kierunek gestem ręki. Alistair ruszył przodem, doskonale znał tą świątynię, to tu za czasów dzieciństwa chował się bawiąc z innymi dziećmi.

- Zostańcie tu. Wynne, Morrigan, Leliano. Proszę udzielcie pomocy tym biednym ludziom. Chociaż tyle możemy dla nich zrobić. – powiedziawszy to udała się za dwójką mężczyzn. Rufus cicho zaskamlał i ułożył się na posadce zasypiając od razu.

W gabinecie wielebnej matki za biurkiem zasiadł Teagan. Alistair oparł się o półkę z książkami stojącą nieopodal. Isabella wchodząc zamknęła za sobą dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Podeszła do biurka i oparła się o nie rękoma.

- A teraz mów- zażądała.

- Zapewne wiecie, że mój brat jest chory, nawet nie wiadomo czy jeszcze żyje – mężczyzna skrył swą zmartwioną twarz w dłoniach – Od ponad dwóch tygodni jesteśmy nękani przez potwory. Zmarli atakują wioskę, co parę nocy wychodzą z zamku, wychodzą z jeziora i mordują moich ludzi. Każdy kto był w stanie utrzymać miecz w dłoni, stawał w obronie, te cholerstwa ciężko zabić, dopiero gdy utnie się im łeb padają na ziemie.

- Nie rozumiem, chcesz nam powiedzieć, że jesteście atakowani przez żywe trupy wychodzące z zamku? - Alistair stal oniemiały.

- Dokładnie, trochę to nieprawdopodobne – Isabella przytaknęła przyjacielowi.

- Ala tak się dzieje. Wiem jak się dostać na zamku niezauważonym, ale samemu tam iść to misja samobójcza, a żaden z moich ludzi nie chce mi towarzyszyć.

Strażnicy spojrzeli po sobie i pokiwali głowami.

- Pomożemy. Musimy wiedzieć co się dzieje z Arlem, nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Teaganie, proszę się uzbroić. Ruszamy jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy.

Isabella z podniesiona głową wyszła z gabinetu trzaskając dzrwiami. Czarodziejki wraz z Lelianą opatrywały rannych. Sten, Oghren i Zevran stali przy drzwiach czekając na jakiekolwiek rozkazy.

- Widząc wyraz twojej twarzy mniemam, że dzisiaj nici z odpoczynku – Zevran wyprostował się uśmiechając się skromnie.

- Jak byś zgadł. Przygotujcie się, idziemy sprawdzić co się dzieje na zamku.

- W końcu jakaś rozrywka – Oghren zadowolony zacierał ręce – Mój topór od dawna nie był zroszony krwią.

- Nie jestem pewna czy będziemy walczyć, nie jestem pewna co tu się dokładnie dzieję.

- I tego właśnie musimy się dowiedzieć – Isabella spojrzała za siebie. Alistair stał wyprostowany, u jego boku stał Teagan. Oboje w gotowości dzierżyli swoje miecze gotowi na to co ma ich spotkać.

~Punky


	21. Rozdział 21: Żywe trupy

Zmierzali w stronę zamku. Słońce już dawno skryło się za horyzontem. Ogarniała ich ciemność, jedynym źródłem światła były trzymane w rękach pochodnie. Szli w milczeniu, z obawą co spotkają na swojej drodze, kiedy dotrą na miejsce. Na rozdrożu Teagan zatrzymał się zwracając się twarzą do siedmioosobowej grupy.

- Do zamku wejdę sam, ludzie mnie tam znają. Nie wiadomo. jak żołnierze arla zareagowali by na wasz widok. Sami musicie to przyznać, jesteście dość nietypowa grupą.

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić? – dopytywał się zdenerwowany Alistair.

- Tak, mój drogi chłopcze. Jestem – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko dodając otuchy rycerzowi – Proszę – wyciągnął swoją dłoń w kierunku Isabelli –To jest klucz do podziemnego przejścia. Wejście znajduje się w wiatraku. Ten klucz otwiera zamek drewnianej klapy w podłodze. Tunelem dojdziecie do lochów, a z nich dalej na dziedziniec.

Czarnowłosa wzięła podarek i mocno zacisnęła w ręce.

- Chodźcie – ponagliła towarzyszy i pobiegła w stronę starego wiatraka. Teagan stał przez chwilę obserwując jak ciemne sylwetki znikają po kolei za drzwiami budynku. Modląc się w duchu do Stwórcy ruszył ku zamku.

- Przestań panikować do cholery – niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się zaciekle w twarz blondyna – To była dobra decyzja, Ci wieśniacy nie mogli zostać sami w świątyni. Wynne i Rufus są bardziej tam potrzebni niżeli tutaj. Dobrze wiesz, że gdy tylko ten pies coś zwietrzy od razu zaczyna ujadać. Nie mam zamiaru dać się zabić z powodu natury zwierzęcia. A teraz pozwól, że zajmiemy się większym problemem.

Alistair stał nie mogąc wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Isabella ruszyła przodem wyraźnie wytrącona z równowagi. Leliana, Sten, Oghren i Zevran bez ociągania podążyli za Strażniczką, tylko Morrigan stała oparta o ścianę z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

- Na co się gapisz? – warknął rycerz.

- Jesteś przewrażliwiony – wyruszyła ramionami, pstryknęła palcami a z jej dłoni buchnął jasny płomień rozświetlający ciemny tunel.

- I ty przeciw mnie?

- Wręcz przeciwnie, osobiście sama wolałabym zostać w świątyni z tym kundlem. Wędrowanie ciemnym, cuchnącym tunelem jakoś nie leży w mojej naturze – uśmiechnęła się wymownie - Wynne jako uzdrowicielka, bardziej by się tu przydała, niż tym nic nie wartym wieśniakom – powiedziawszy to wyminęła blondyna zostawiając go w tyle.

Po wielu minutowej wędrówce przez ciemne i wilgotne korytarze dostrzegli w oddali snop światła.

Jasna aura dochodziła z tunelu skręcającego w prawo.

- Zatrzymajcie się- wyszeptała Isabella, do jej uszu dochodziły dziwne dźwięki – Słyszycie to?

- Brzmi paskudnie – odezwał się cicho Zevran nadstawiając uszu – Pojdę się temu przyjrzeć.

- Gdyby cos była nie tak, zawołaj nas.

- Nic mi nie będzie, Leliano. Jestem już dużym chłopcem – odparł drwiąco elf.

Isabella kiwnęła głową. Zgasiła swoją pochodnię, reszta uczyniła to samo. W tamtej chwili woleli się nie rzucać w oczy.

Zevran szedł pochylony. W ciemności widział dużo lepiej niż zwykli ludzie. Był elfem, w naturze miał podkradanie się oraz łowy. Pomimo, że został wychowany na zabójcę, nie mógł się tak po prostu wyrzec swoich korzeni. W jego krwi płynęła dzika natura leśnych łowców. Jego stopy ostrożnie stąpały po nieznanym gruncie, starając się nie natrafić na jakąkolwiek przeszkodę, która z góry mogła by zdradzić jego pozycję. Antivańczyk nie chciał narażać kogokolwiek na niebezpieczeństwo. Kidy doszedł na koniec korytarza ostrożne przyległ plecami do lodowatej ściany. W tamtym momencie wyraźnie słyszał te przedziwne odgłosy. Przypominały trochę ludzkie jęki. Momentalnie skojarzył sobie ten odgłos ze starem, któremu zaschło w ustach.

- Błagam zostawcie mnie. Idźcie sobie kreatury – elfa dobiegł głos mężczyzny. Zaintrygowany postanowił zerknąć. Najostrożniej jak tylko potrafił zaczął powoli obracać głowę. Kątem oka dostrzegł kraty.

„ A więc jesteśmy w lochach" pomyślał coraz bardziej zdenerwowany blondyn. To, co zobaczył w głębi lochu przeszło jego największe oczekiwania. Przy jednej z cel zgromadziła się grupa stworzeń. Wyglądałem przypominali ludzi. Ich ruchy były nieskoordynowane. Powolne, apatyczne, napełniające odraza i obrzydzeniem stworzenia. Smród jaki roztaczały wokół siebie te kreatury kojarzył się tylko i wyłącznie z padliną. „ Ten sam zapach co w wiosce, cholera, ten szalony szlachcic miał rację". Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad sytuacja postanowił wrócić do grupy.

- I co? Co tam zobaczyłeś? – Oghren stał oparty o topór, wyraźnie gotów do walki.

- Trupy, pieprzone chodzące trupy. Ten wariat mówił prawdę – Elf nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne słowa, zaczął nerwowo chodzić w kółko. Isabella stała cicho, analizując sytuację. Leliana zaczęła się modlić pod nosem.

- Był tam ktoś jeszcze, jakiś mężczyzna zamknięty w cieli – Zevran spojrzał po wszystkich – Te stworzenia wyraźnie chcą się dobrać mu do skóry.

- Fantastycznie, jak zabić coś, co już nie żyje? – Alistair rozłożył zrezygnowany ręce.

- Spalić – Morrigan bez słowa ruszyła przodem w dłoniach rozniecając potężny płomień.

- Takie podejście do sprawy to ja rozumiem – ucieszył się krasnolud i popędził za wiedźmą. Reszta grupy wyczekująco wpatrywała się w swoją przywódczynie. Na twarzy Isabelli nie było znać żadnych emocji. Nigdy jej do głowy nie przyszło, że będzie musiała walczyć z takim okropieństwem.

- Isabello?

- Zevranie, Alistairze, Stenie, Leliano – szlachcianka spojrzała po twarzach przyjaciół- Nie wiemy, co nas czeka w tej chwili, ale z jednym się musicie ze mną zgodzić. Nie możemy pozwolić, by tylko Morrigan i Oghren się dobrze bawili – uśmiechnęła się lekko starając się ukryć swoje przerażenie – Za mną!

~Punky


	22. Rozdział 22: Odpuść mi moje winy

Miecze przecinały przegniłe ciała. Strzały przeszywały na wylot rozkładające się czaszki. Z trwogą w oczach, stawiali czoła istotom powołanym do życia za pomocą magii, której nie znali. Zevan osłaniał krasnoluda, który swoim torpem rozpłatał głowy nieumarłych wrogów.

Isabella starając się zachować zimną krew, dzielnie odpierała ataki skalanych istot. Lochy, w których się znajdywali zdawały się być ich pułapką. Żadne ostrze nie mogło się równać tym przedziwnym kreatorom. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie tych maszkar, było rozłupanie ich głów.

Morrigan za sprawą swoich mocy, potrafiła zagładzić te istoty za jednym ruchem dłoni. Nieumarli lękali się ognia wiedźmy. Uciekały w popłochu, zostawiając za sobą tylko szlak złożony z poległych żołnierzy Redcliffe.

Kiedy walka dobiegła końca, a część nieumarłych uciekła z podziemi, z oczu całej drużyny można było wyczytać przerażenie. Nigdy bowiem nie widzieli takich istot. Nie straszne były im pomioty oraz demony. Nie straszne były im plugawce, ale z czymś takim mieli po raz pierwszy do czynienia. Alistair stał oniemiały starając się złapać dech, Leliana cichaczem wznosiła swe modły do Stwórcy, zaś Ohgren przeklinał swych przodków. Tylko Zevran stał jak gdyby nic. Kiedy chował miecze jego spojrzenie pochwyciło wzrok Isabelli. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że tak naprawdę w głębi duszy, elfa zżerało przerażenie. Wyraz jego twarzy był tylko dobrze wyszkoloną gra aktorską.

- Halo?- zdało się słyszeć w pustym na pozór tunelu. Mag, więziony w celi, przylegał całym swoim calem do murów swego więzienia. Kiedy usłyszał odgłosy walki dochodzące spoza celi od razu zamknął oczy. Nie mógł on już znieść widoku krwi. – Jest tu ktoś żywy?

Cała drużyna spojrzał po sobie.

- Kto mówi? – odezwała się szlachcianka ociekająca cuchnącą krwią truposzy.

- Jowan. Jestem Jowan, Mag Kręgu. Bynajmniej kiedyś nim byłem.

Zaintrygowana Strażniczka podeszła do krat. Powoli zajrzała przez pręty chcąc ujrzeć twarz mężczyzny. Ku jej zdumieniu, jej oczom ukazał się najbardziej żałosny obraz jaki kiedykolwiek miała przed oczyma. W ciasnej, brudnej celi stał młody mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach. Z jego brązowych oczu bił strach. Trząsł się na całym ciele. Jego szaty były też w nie najlepszym stanie. Od razu poznała w nim maga. Pamiętała z wizyty w Kręgu jakie czarodzieje nosili tuniki.

- Więc nazywasz się Jowan? – spytała bez krzty współczucia w głosie. Młodzieniec słysząc swoje imię szybko pokiwał głową.

- Czemu mag jest zamknięty w celi? – spytał zainteresowany elf – Trochę nie spotykana sytuacja. Coraz mniej mi się to podoba Isabello. Ten zamek skrywa pewnie jeszcze więcej tajemnic, niż nam się wydaje.

- Na dodatek mrocznych tajemnic- zawtórowała mu Morrigan podchodząc z ociąganiem do drzwi celi – Zdradź nam swój sekret – rzekła do wystraszonego maga. Reszta drużyny stała na uboczu przyglądając się całej sytuacji. Jowan pospiesznie przyjrzał się przybyszom, po czym podbiegł do krat chwytając się ich z całej siły, aż pobielały mu kłykcie.

- Błagam, zabierzcie mnie stąd! Tu się roi od tych kreatur. Przychodzą tu, zjadają ich – jego ciemne oczy spojrzały wprost w czarne źrenice Isabelli. Cousladówna zobaczyła w nim tylko obłąkanego człowieka, który widział wiele okropnych rzeczy w zbyt krótkim czasie.

- Kto cię tu uwięził? – spytał Zevran. Wzrok maga momentalnie zwrócił się ku niemu.

- Arlesa. Tak. Ona mnie tu wsadziła. Otrułem jej męża. Kazano mi.

- Że co?! – zdenerwowany Alistair odepchnął Stena stojącego mu na drodze. Wściekły podszedł do krat, wyciągnął swoje ramie i złapał mężczyznę za połacie szat – Co powiedziałeś?!

- Kazano mi – czarodziej skulił się w sobie – Loghain mi kazał. Jestem magiem krwi, uciekłem z Kręgu, on mnie znalazł. Powiedział, że jak zrobię to, czego on chce to puści mnie wolno. Ale on mnie zostawił!- odepchnął rycerza z impetem. Towarzysze spojrzeli po sobie. Na twarzy Leliany zaczęło malować się współczucie.

- Nie możemy go tu tak zostawić – powiedziała rudowłosa.

- Może być niebezpieczny. Poza tym, widać że poskradał zmysły – Sten stał wyprostowany z kamienną twarzą. Leliana przez chwilę przyglądała się olbrzymowi, zastanawiała się jakich może użyć argumentów. Jednak nic sensownego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Kiwnęła tylko głową nic już nie mówiąc.

- Alistairze, posuń się – rozkazała Isabella, rycerz posłusznie wykonał rozkaz młodszej Strażniczki. Czarnowłosa kobieta przysunęła swoja twarz do zimnych krat – Jowanie, te stworzenia, to twoja sprawka? – dygocący na całym ciele mężczyzna odwrócił twarz ku swej rozmówczyni. Czuł, że ta kobieta jest nieobliczalna. Może i miała piękną twarz, ale w sercu skrywała mrok. Bał się jej.

- Nie, moja pani – zniżył ton głosu – To Connor. Syn arla – zszokowana odpowiedzią maga spojrzała na Alistaira. Ten pocierał czoło starając sobie to jakoś poukładać w głowie.

- Jak to możliwe? – Zevran wydawał się zachować zimną krew, jednak wiadomość o tym, że za tym wszystkim stoi dziecko wywarła na nim ogromne wrażenie – Jak dziecko mogło spowodować tyle szkód?

- Connor jest magiem. Arlesa zatrudniła mnie jako jego nauczyciela. Jednak gdy otrułem jej męża, Connor stracił kontrolę. Demon go opętał – ostatnie zdanie Jowan wypowiedział niemalże szeptem.

- To by wiele wyjaśniało – odezwał się nagle Alistair.

- Co masz na myśli? – Isabella zdawała się nie mieć pojęcia o czym mówi jej przyjaciel.

- Znam rodzinę arla bardzo dobrze, wychował mnie. Pamiętasz, mówiłem ci o tym? – Isabella pokiwała głową – Pani Isolda i Eamon bardzo długo starali się o dziecko. Zapewne kiedy ich syn przyszedł na świat, byli bardzo szczęśliwi. Nagle arlesa zauważa u Connora podatność na magię, myślisz, że oddała by swojego jedynego potomka do Kręgu?

- Ten młotek dobrze kombinuje- odezwał się nagle Oghren – Babie musiało się we łbie poprzewracać, kiedy jej synalek zaczął tyłkiem puszczać fajerwerki zamiast bąków.

- Po prostu świetnie – Morrigan miała skwaszoną minę – W celi mamy przestępcę, który na domiar złego jest magiem krwii oraz apostatą, a na wyższych poziomach zamku szaleje banda ożywieńców pod komendą nieletniego plugawca. Idealny wieczór – prychnęła.

- Morrigan, nie tylko tobie się to nie podoba. Każdy z nas jest już wykończony, a nie wiadomo tak naprawdę co zastaniemy wyżej – Alistair wydawał się już być wytrącony z równowagi. Wiedźma tylko założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej nie odzywając się więcej.

Isabella z całej siły kopnęła kłódkę, która pod wpływem uderzenia rozleciała się na kawałeczki. Drzwi więzienia Jowana stały otworem. Młoda szlachcianka wkroczyła do celi wyciągając swoje ostrze z pochwy. Mag tylko patrzył na nią z uśmiechem na ustach. Wiedział co ma nastąpić. Był gotów. Isabella szybkim ruchem ręki wykonała bezbłędny zamach. Trysnęła krew. Po podłodze potoczyła się głowa. Z otwartych ciemnych oczu nie biły już żadne emocje.

~Punky


	23. Rozdział 23: Haniebne czyny

- Dlaczego go zabiłaś? – spytała oniemiała Leliania. Patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na ciało leżące na ziemi. Isabella wyszła z celi spoglądając na zszokowaną kobietę.

- Miałam taki kaprys. Zadowala cię taki powód? – nie czekając na jakakolwiek odpowiedz ruszyła w głąb tunelu. Sten wraz z Morrigan i Oghrenem pośpiesznie poszli za swoją liderką. Alistair z ociąganiem podążył za nimi. Postanowił się nie odzywać. Widział jaki wyraz twarzy miała Isabella. To była twarz obojętności. W takich chwilach była nieobliczalną, niebezpieczną kobietą, podejmującą pochopnie decyzje. Czuł, że zabijając tego maga popełniła wielki błąd.

Leliana została w tyle razem z elfem. Zevran przyglądał się rudowłosej, która z obrzydzeniem wpatrywała się w coraz bardziej powiększającą się kałuże krwi na posadzce.

- Leliano, musimy iść. Nie możemy się zgubić w tych tunelach.

- Jak ona…przecież to był człowiek…mogłam coś zrobić – jąkała się jakby w transie. Skrytobójca podszedł do niej i dotknął jej ramienia. Ten gest na chwilę rozproszył przerażoną kobietę. Zwróciła swoje niebieskie oczy na antivańczyka stojącego tuż obok niej.

- Przepraszam – pokręciła głową – Jestem w szoku. Dawno jej takiej nie widziałam – spuściła wzrok.

- Nie przepraszaj, wiem co masz na myśli – powiedział blondyn – Ostatnim razem miała taki pusty wzrok, kiedy mnie torturowała.

Leliana podniosła oczy na towarzysza. Nie sądziła, że jest on w stanie tak swobodnie mówić, o tym jak traktowała go Isabella nim przyjęła go do drużyny. Zevran dostrzegając zakłopotanie dziewczyny posłał jej pocieszający uśmiech. Rudowłosa westchnęła.

- Lepiej ich dogońmy. Chodź – ponaglił ją blondyn.

Gdy doszli do końca korytarza ujrzeli przed sobą schody prowadzące ku górze. Bez wahania zaczęli po nich wchodzić, mając nadzieję, że prowadza one wprost do zamku. Na szczycie znajdowały się masywne drewniane drzwi z małym okienkiem na wysokości oczu. Isabella niechętnie zajrzała przez otwór. Jej oczom ukazał się dziedziniec zamkowy. Z lewej strony dostrzegła mały plac ćwiczebny, naprzeciw piętrzące się stosy drewnianych beczek. Nie dostrzegając żadnego zagrożenia postanowiła opuścić mroczne lochy. Pochwyciła klamkę w dłoń, drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypieniem. Młoda szlachcianka wyszła z lochów jako pierwsza uważnie rozglądając się dookoła. Nigdzie nie dostrzegła żywych trupów. Gestem dłoni nakazała reszcie drużyny opuścić ciemny korytarz. Pod osłonom nocy, w zupełniej ciszy przemknęli się do zamku.

Znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu na oko przypominającym ogromny przedpokój. Już na samym wejściu można było dostrzec, jak zamożna była rodzina arla. Na podłodze leżał gruby czerwony dywan pochodzący zapewne z Orlais. Ściany były ozdobione wspaniałymi obrazami. Każdy z malunków został starannie wykonany. Zapewne były to prace najwybitniejszych malarzy z całego Thedas.

Ruszyli w gotowości do walki. Mijając kolejne drzwi mocniej zaciskały dłonie na swym orężu bojąc się, że w każdej chwili mogą zostać zaatakowani. Tymczasem ku ich zdumieniu nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

- Zatrzymajcie się – odezwał się cicho Alistair. Cała grupa spojrzała na niego jak na wariata- Słyszycie to? – spojrzał po wszystkich. Cała grupa zaczęła wsłuchiwać się ciszę. Do ich uszu doszedł dźwięk jakiegoś instrumentu.

- Lutnia? – zdziwiła się łuczniczka.

- Dźwięk ten dochodzi z bawialni – powiedział rycerz – To jest jakieś chore, nie sądzicie? Wszyscy widzieliśmy jak te kreatury uciekają tunelem, którym my się tu dostaliśmy. Więc gdzie one są?

- Piękniś ma rację – odparł Zevran rozglądając się dookoła – Wydaje mi się, że na wejściu powinniśmy zostać zaatakowani, a tymczasem… – rozłożył ramiona.

- Nie potrzebna nam ta dyskusja, gdybaniem nic nie osiągniemy – qunari patrzył na dwójkę mężczyzn z góry. Irytowali go. Oby dwoje za dużo gadali. Sten nie lubił nie potrzebnych pogaduszek w trakcie trwania misji. Musieli się skupić, musieli działać.

- Zgadzam się Stenem – Isabella spiorunowała wzrokiem blondynów – Ruszać się, idziemy dalej – rozkazała.

Sala balowa na zamku Redcliffe była urządzona skromnie, nie tak jak reszta domu. Po obu stronach ogromnej izby stały dwa długie stoły. jak zawsze obficie zastawione strawą. Rzeźbione krzesła otaczały je z obu stron.

Na samym końcu sali stało wielkie palenisko, z którego buchał ogień ogrzewając zimne pomieszczenie.

Na długim niebieskim dywanie, którego końce miały wykończenia w kolorze złota, stała grupka osób. Chłopiec o piegowatej twarzy, na oko jedenastoletni klaskał w dłonie śmiejąc się. Jego matka stała na uboczu z zatroskaną miną. Wesołe kiedyś oczy były przepełnione teraz bólem i rozpaczą. Ze zdenerwowania pocierała ręce przyglądając się jak jej szwagier robi z siebie błazna pod wpływem magii demona, którego nosił w sobie jej syn. Nie miała pojęcia jak się Teagan dostał do zamku, zapewne zmusił go do tego fakt iż od wielu dni nie dawała mu znaku życia.

Serce jej się krajało gdy patrzyła jak jej ukochany syn staje się potworem. Nie mogła pojąc, kiedy to wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli, nie mogła uwierzyć kiedy pewnego dnia Connor w szale zabił część służby, po czym wskrzesił ich jako oszalałe istoty nie mające uczuć. Z nudów zaczął posyłać swoje „zabawki" na wioskę, które nękały i zabijały jej mieszkańców.

Teraz stała tu, w sali gdzie przed laty odbyło się jej wesele i patrzyła jak jej dziecko manipuluje swoim ojcem. Uczucie żalu ścisnęło jej serce. Tak bardzo pragnęła dziecka, lecz razem z Eamonem starali się bezskutecznie. Zrozpaczona i zgorzkniała znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach brata swojego męża. Już po pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy czyn ten, zaowocował nowym życiem kiełkującym w jej łonie. Jakiż Eamon był szczęśliwy, gdy oznajmiła mu, że jest brzemienna. Ale ona wiedziała, czuła, że to właśnie Teagan jest ojcem. Jej przepuszczenia potwierdziły się kiedy na głowie dziecka znać było kasztanowe włosy.

Nagle jej rozmyślania przerwał huk otwierających się drzwi. Do komnaty wtargnęła uzbrojona grupa, na której czele stała młoda kobieta. Arlesa od razu rozpoznała w niej młodą Cousladnównę. Pewnej wiosny jak towarzyszyła mężowi w wyjeździe do Wysokoża poznała cała rodzinę Cousland. Bardzo polubiła Eleanor, jednakże nie dażyła sympatią młodej szlachcianki. Isabella była piękną dziewczyną, która w przyszłości mogła by znaleźć dla siebie odpowiedniego małżonka i stać się dla niego opaciem oraz kochająćą żoną, jednak nie – ona wolała biegać wokół wymachując sztyletami jakby była nierozważnym młodzieńcem szujającym kłopotów. Isolda zawsze uważała, że kobieta powinna być delikatna, jej miejsce było w domu, przy dzieciach, a nie na placu ćwiczebnym lub co gorsza na polu bitwy. Isolda przyjrzała się reszcie grupy. Elf, qunari, krasnolud, dwie młode kobiety i.. na Stwórcę. - Alistair?! – wyrwało się z jej ust. Młody rycerz stojący u boku Isabelli spojrzał na kobietę przy palenisku. - Pani Isolda. Nic Pani nie jest – ucieszył się – Żyjecie – zrobił krok na przód patrząc na roztańczonego Teagana i roześmianego chłopczyka. - Ani kroku dalej – przemówił złowrogim głosem Connor, jego oczy zajarzyły się na chwile. Z zainteresowaniem przechylił głowę przyglądając się grupie – A więc to wy wtargaliście do mego domu, to przed wami uciekły moje zabawki. Kim oni są matko? Znasz ich?! – chłopczyk spojrzał rozwścieczony na dygocącą ze strachu kobietę. - Connor –wyszeptała, a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy – Znam… znam tylko tą czarnowłosą kobietę oraz mężczyznę stojącego u jej boku – spojrzała zrozpaczona w kierunku przybyszy – Ta kobieta…to…Isabella Vanessa Cousland. Córka przyjaciela twojego ojca.. -A ten drugi?! – domagał się odpowiedzi demon. - To…Alistair synku…kiedyś tu mieszkał… Connor skrzyżował ręce na piersi śmiejąc się pod nosem. Obserwował ich. Chciał się z nimi pobawić. Zadać im ból. Tak. Ból, to było to. Krzyczeli by i błagali o to, żeby zakończył ich cierpienia. Roześmiał się złowrogo. Wszystkich przeszedł zimny dreszcz, tylko Isabella stała nie wzruszona. Obserwowała chłopca i nie czuła nic. Wiedziała tylko, że chłopak jest poważnym zagrożeniem. To przez niego zmarli wstają z grobów mordując każdego, kogo spotkają na swej drodze. Ten chłopiec musiał zapłacić za swoje czyny. Musiała się w jakiś sposób pozbyć demona zagnieżdżonego w jego ciele. - Chcesz się zabawić? - spytała niebieskooka nie spuszczając wzroku z rozbawionego dzieciaka – To chodź- powiedziała wyjmując swoje sztylety. - Zabijcie ich – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem – Ale ją macie zostawić żywą – wskazał palcem w stronę Couslandówny. Wedle rozkazu stojący do tej pory nieruchomo pod ścianą rycerze rzucili się do ataku wraz z nimi popędził tę zahipnotyzowany Teagan. Nie wiele się namyślając Alistair wybiegł przed szereg kierując się w stronę Banna. Kiedy szlachcic znalazł się na tyle blisko Alistaira, templariusz zamachnął się uderzając starszego mężczyznę tarczą na tyle mocno w głowę, że ten natychmiastowo stracił przytomność. Walka trwała krótko, jednak w tym zamieszaniu mały Connor oddalił się z pokoju znikając im z oczu. Kiedy rycerze Redcliffe leżeli nieprzytomni lub martwi, Isabella podeszła do Izoldy, która klęczała w roku komnaty modląc się przez łzy. Bez zbędnych czułości czarnowłosa dziewczyna szarpnęła gwłatownie Arlese za ramię zwracając jej twarz ku sobie. - Gdzie on pobiegł? – spytała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wystraszona kobieta otarła łzy, po czym wstała oswobadzając swoje ramię z uścisku młodej szlachcianki. -Pewnie się wystraszył i uciekł na piętro – wyszeptała. - Pani Izoldo, co tu się stało? – zatroskany blondyn podszedł do kobiety odpychając znacznie przyjaciółkę. - Kiedy Eamon zachorował, Connor się zaczął zmieniać. Stał się podły, bezlitosny. Pewnego dnia przemówił podwójnym głosem. Wiedziałam już, że został opętany. Próbując usprawiedliwić syna zrzuciłam winę na maga, który go nauczał i wtrącałam do lochów – spojrzała załzawionymi oczami na młodzieńca – Reszty pewnie się domyślacie. - Mamy poważny problem –wtrąciła się Morrigan podchodząc do trójki przy palenisku – Dzieciak jest opętany, to plugawiec. Nie ocalisz go – powiedziała patrząc głęboko w oczy arlesy. - Jak to? – spytała z przerażeniem w głosie – Przecież on jest tylko dzieckiem, magowie na pewno znajdą sposób.. - Magów już nie ma – odparł sucho Zevran – Krąg został zlikwidowany – dodał widząc pytające spojrzenie kobiety. - To mi wystarczy – powiedziała Isabella wyciągając ostrze kierując się do wyjścia z izby. - Zaczekaj – Izolda pobiegła za córką teyrna – Co chcesz zrobić? Nie możesz! Nie masz prawa! – kobieta w ataku histerii pochwyciła dziewczynę za ramiona potrząsając nią. - Odejdź ode mnie – Isabella powiedziała to zdanie nad wyraz spokojnie. Wszyscy z zainteresowaniem przyglądali się całej tej sytuacji. - Nie masz prawa odbierać ludziom życia, Isabello. Jesteś szlachcianką na Stwórcę nie morderczynią – płakała matka. - Może kiedyś – rzekła, po czym z całej siły uderzyła narzucającą się jej żonę arla. Nieprzytomna upadła na ziemie a z jej ust zaczęła sączyć się krew. -Oszlałas?!- Alistair wściekły podbiegł do przyjaciółki – Jak mogłaś? Do cholery Isabello, weź się w garść. Tak nie można! – krzyczał rozwścieczony. - Zevranie – elf usłyszawszy swoje imię podszedł do czarnowłosej – Jeśli ktokolwiek pójdzie za mną, masz go zatrzymać jasne? Blondyn pokiwał głową odprowadzając kochankę wzrokiem. 


	24. Rozdział 24: Pakt

Isabella kroczyła przed siebie z całej siły zaciskając dłonie na rękojeściach. Czarne jak smoła włosy opadały jej na twarz przysłaniając błękitne oczy, w których nie widać było żadnych emocji. Malinowe usta mocno zaciśnięte dopełniały obrazu bezwzględnej kobiety. Szlachcianka cierpiała. Po prostu. Już od wielu dni koszmary przeszłości męczyły jej zmęczony umysł. Wciąż i wciąż nawiedzały ją obrazy czerwonej posadzki na której leżą jej martwi rodzice. Wystarczyło, że zamykała oczy. Brutalnością starała się wyżyć, wyładować się, przegonić swoje własne zjawy.

- Przyszłaś się ze mną pobawić? – na szczycie schodów stał Connor. Jego oczy jarzyły się w półmroku na fioletowo.

- Przyszłam cię zabić – odparła dziewczyna bez chwili wahania. Demon przekrzywił głowę przyglądając się Strażniczce.

- Widzę w tobie mrok. Taki jak mają tamte istoty. Tak. Jesteś jedną z nich. TO zżera cię od środka. Gnijesz pomimo swojej urody. Jak robaczywy owoc – chłopiec przemawiał podwójnym głosem akcentując każdy wypowiedziany przez siebie wyraz. Isabella stała wpatrzona w ten przykry obraz. Niewinne dziecko musiało ponieść śmierć z powodu swojej głupiej matki. Zamiast być radosnym chłopczykiem, bawiącym się z innymi dziećmi ,ten tu jest opętany przez demona, który pożywia się jego bólem. Szlachcianka zakręciła sztyletami wymierzając je w stronę postaci stojącej przed nią.

- Może i jestem przegniła od środka, ale ty demonie po stokroć mnie przewyższasz.

- Lubię cię kobieto – wyszeptał półgłosem – Może porozmawiamy nim mnie zabijesz?

Couslandówna wyprostowała się chowając ostrza.

- Nie rozmawiam z przebierańcami. Ukarz swe prawdziwe oblicze demonie a wtedy się zastanowię.

Te słowa wystarczyły. Ciało chłopca spowiły blado niebieskie płomienie spośród których wyłonił się sukkub*. Ponętna kobieta o fioletowo różowej skórze stanęła prężąc swe nagie piersi ku stojącej przed nią kobietą. W czarnych oczach widać było szaleństwo. Zwinny ogon zakończony ostrym jak sztylet kolcem wił się po ciele demonicy niczym wąż chcący splądrować każdy zakamarek jej ciała.

- I jak ci się podobam? – zamruczała.

- Ponętnie, jednakże nie w moim typie – Isabella wkroczyła do pomieszczenia wymijając sukkuba.

- Jak to? – zmora przekrzywiła głowę. Z jej powykrzywianych rogów opadł czerwony pył. Demonica świdrowała postać Isabelli swoim przenikliwym czarnym spojrzeniem. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko prezentując swoje kły – Elf, a to niespodzianka.

Szlachcianka gwałtownie obróciła się do demona. W jej oczach czaiła się rządza mordu na tej skalanej postaci.

- Mogę sprawić, że będzie cię wielbił lub nienawidził. Mogę sprawić, że będzie się kajał przed tobą niczym pies. Mogę sprawić by cierpiał.

- Mogę sprawić ze twoja śliczna główka potoczy się po posadzce przebiegły upiorze – wysyczała Isabella mierząc sztyletem w szyje demona.

- Ach ludzie – zacmokała- Wiecznie niezadowoleni. Wiecznie niezdecydowani. Wiecznie słabi. Wiesz Isabello. Ty jesteś inna. Czuje to w tobie. Jesteśmy podobne. Obie mamy robaczywe serca, obie pragniemy tego samego. Krwi. Lubisz mordować, nie wyprzesz się tego.

- Kim ty jesteś?

- Mogę być tym kim zechce ale znana jestem pod imieniem Astada (_Astartoth, fenicka bogini pożądania. Dagon, filistyński mściwy demon)_

- Nieźle jej przypierdzieliła- zaśmiał się Oghren pochylając się nad twarzą wciąż nieprzytomnej arlesy.

- Ciebie to bawi? – oburzył się Alistair – Wy w ogóle macie pojęcie co ona chce zrobić? – wskazał na drzwi za którymi parę minut wcześniej zniknęła Isabella.

- Wiemy Alistairze – odparła Morrigan siedząca na jednym z krzeseł – Chce zabić dzieciaka i co z tego? I tak nie mamy innego wyboru.

- Morrigan jesteś nie poważna. Zawsze jest jakiś wybór. Na Stwórcę jesteś czarodziejką powinnaś coś wymyśleć. – blondyn wpatrywał się intensywnie w wiedźmę. Morrigan tylko spuściła głowę. Nie lubiła okłamywać Alistaira ale jaki miała inny wybór. Doskonale wiedziała, że jest sposób. Widziała, że demon tak łatwo się nie podda, że będzie starał się przekupić swojego kata. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie wiedzieli jak długo żywi się na tym biednym chłopcu. Kto wie czy nie jest za późno na jakikolwiek ratunek.

- Rozumiem cię młotku – miedzianobrody zwrócił się do roztrzęsionego rycerza- To dzieciak, gówniarz przed którym cale życie bla bla bla. Ale pomyśl. Kręgu niema. Jak myślisz, co by z nim zrobili templariusze?

- Nie pogarszajcie sprawy – odezwała się cichym głosem Leliana stojąca w cieniu za kolumną – Isabella zrobi to co musi zrobić.

- Zgadzasz się z nimi?

- Nie Alistairze - rudowłosa wychyliła twarz z cienia patrząc wprost w bursztynowe oczy Straznika – To jest okrutne i bezcelowe. Rozumiem twój ból. Znasz ta rodzinę. Mieszkałeś tu – Leliana wypuściła powietrze z płuc wbijając wzrok w kamienna posadzkę – Ale jeśli jedno istnienie może ocalić setki to wydaje mi się, że nie mamy wyboru – to zdanie wypowiedziała niemal szeptem.

- Chłopiec i tak umrze. Za dużo sił witalnych z niego wyssałam. Lepiej poderznąć mu gardło, niżeli miał by konać w męczarniach. A tak będzie. Uwierz mi.

Isabella wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Uwierzyć demonowi. Dobry żart. Do rzeczy. Czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytała wpatrując swoje błękitne oczy w piękną lecz niebezpieczną istotę.

- Jak sama wiesz żywię się zemstą i pożądaniem. Ten chłopiec dawał mi tylko jedno. To za mało.

- Mów jaśniej – coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona szlachcianka ponaglała zmorę.

- Wyjdą z ciała chłopaka a ty skrócisz jego męki. Tym samym każdy trup w tej parszywej norze po raz drugi wyzionie ducha. Ja natomiast w pewnym stopniu połączę się z tobą, nie wyczujesz mojej obecności. Będę się karmić twoim pożądaniem do tego elfa.

- A co jeśli zechcesz mnie opętać?

- Nie zrobię tego.

Szlachcianka opadła na puchaty czerwony fotel znajdujący się tuż za nią. W pomieszczeniu unosił się mdły zamach rozkładających się powoli zwłok. Piękny zamek, w którym śmierdziało trupiarnią. Nawet w tym małym pomieszczeniu na złotym dywanie znać było plamy czarnej krwi potworów.

- To jaki w tym sens? – spytała Isabella podpierając podbródek na dłoni.

- Chce twojej zemsty. Kiedy zabijesz mordercę swojej rodziny nie poczujesz nic. Nie będzie ulgi, nadal będziesz czuć depresyjna pustkę trawiącą dziennie twoje serce. Całą satysfakcję leczącą zraniony honor zabiorę ci ja.

- A co ja z tego będę mieć?

- Wiem, że meczą cię koszmary. Że budzisz się w nocy z krzykiem. Wiem, że kiedy zamykasz oczy, nawet w tej chwili widzisz swój płonący dom, swoich martwych rodziców.

Isabella zamknęła oczy krzywiąc się na twarzy. W gardle poczuła uścisk a pod powiekami zaczęły wzbierać łzy.

- Taaak- wyszeptał sukkub – Czuje twój ból. W zamian za twoją zemstę te obrazy znikną.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok na demonice. Po jej bladym policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Nie chciała czuć tego bólu, widzieć tych koszmarów. Chciała, by to znikło.

- Mam warunek – czarnowłosa wstała z fotela – Te obrazy…chce by zniknęły natychmiast. To będzie moja gwarancja by moja zemsta nie poszła na marne.

- Zgoda, ale… - Astadaa wbiła swoją dłoń zakończoną ostrymi pazurami w swoja pierś. Skrzywiła się przy tym nieznacznie. Po chwili wyszarpała ze swojego ciała nieprzytomnego chłopca. Ściskała go za kark do tego stopnia, że po piegowatej skórze zaczęła spływać stróżka krwi - …musisz go zamordować ze szczególnym okrucieństwem.

- Ile można pozbywać się jednego demona?- spytał już podirytowany czekaniem qunari.

Zevran siedział pod ścianą obserwując każdego. Sam już zaczął się denerwować. Nie chciał po sobie pokazać, że martwił się o Isabelle. Jednak w głębi duszy gotował się z niepokoju o nią. Nie pamiętał już kiedy czuł coś podobnego.

- Zevranie – elf podniósł głowę na Alistaira – Nie pójdę za tobą, ale proszę cię. Idź za nią i jeśli będzie taka potrzeba pomóż jej.

- Jaką mam gwarancję, że jak się tylko obrócę do ciebie plecami, to mi nie przypierdolisz w głowę tak bym stracił przytomność?

- Boja, nie jestem tobą.

Isabella podeszła do nieprzytomnego chłopca trzymanego jak niepotrzebne śmieci przez demoniczna istotę. Nie zastanawiając się wyjęła z pochwy przy pasku mniejszy sztylet. Szybkim ruchem ręki wbiła ostrze w miękki brzuch chłopca. Jej twarz zroszyła ciepła krew. Te krople które osiadły na ustach zlizała jeżykiem. Złapała nóź oburącz i z całej siły pociągła ku górze rozpłatając małego Connora. W tamtej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę ludzie to tylko worki z mięsem. Na jej stopy wypadły wnętrzności. Spojrzała w czarne oczy Astady. Na jej twarzy figurował uśmiech. Isabella widząc to, wyjęła nóź ze zwłok i schowała do pochwy. Z ziemi podniosła swój miecz.

- Podrzuć go.

- Hmm?

- Podrzuć. Do góry.

Demon nie namyślając się ani chwili wziął zamach i wyrzucił truchło ku górze. Niebieskie oczy szlachcianki śledziły spadające zwłoki w największym skupieniu czekając na odpowiedni moment. Po chwili słychać było świst stali tnącej powietrze i odgłos upadania dwóch części ciała niewinnego dziecka. W tamtej chwili w niebieskich płomieniach zniknął demon.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – Zevran wparował do pokoju patrząc na tragiczny obraz. Wszędzie była krew i flaki. Isabella cała pokryta posoka stała pomiędzy dwoma częściami chłopczyka. Wyglądała jak szalony psychopata bawiący się swoja ofiara.

- Zrobiłam to co musiałam. Zmienił się w demona. Niestety po śmierci wrócił do swojej zwyklej postaci – odpowiedziała bez emocji w glosie. Elfowi zabłyszczały oczy – Nie wierzysz mi?

- Nie – uśmiechnął się – Nie mam pojęcia co tu się stało i nie wnikam w to.

- To z czego się śmiejesz?

- Bo już się balem, że tylko ja jestem chorym skurwysynem. Jak widać się myliłem.


	25. Rozdzial 25: Daj mi siebie poznać

Schodzili po schodach w milczeniu. W wąskim korytarzu klatki schodowej ich ramiona stykały się ze sobą. Elf kątem oka patrzył na piękną twarz Isabelli. Jej mlecznobiała skóra ozdobiona była zaschniętymi kroplami krwi małego Connora, który teraz leżał bez życia na podłodze na piętrze.

Zevran zastanawiał się co się tam stało. Przez chwile kiedy otworzył drzwi zdawało mu się jakby widział jakąś postać znikającą w błękitnych płomieniach. Może to była prawdziwa forma demona którego zabiła niebieskooka. A może tylko jakiś omam.

Isabella Cousland czując wzrok elfa na sobie zwróciła twarz w jego stronę. Jego bursztynowe oczy wpatrywały się intensywnie w szafirowe tęczówki. Kobieta zmusiła się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Nie czuła wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego co zrobiła. Uważała, że postąpiła słusznie. Gdyby dano jej drugą szansę, to ponownie zamordowała by chłopaka.

Skrytobójca odwzajemnił uśmiech. Bał się co powiedzą inni, kiedy się dowiedzą co zrobiła ich liderka. Morrigan, Oghren i Sten na pewno to zaakcentują. Ta trójka ma swoje własne priorytetu, którymi na szczęście Isabelli nie są mali bezbronni chłopcy. Gorzej z Alistairem i Lelianą. Młody Szary Strażnik przecież wychował się na tym zamku. Dorastał u boku arla Eamona i jego zony Izoldy. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jak teraz musiał się czuć wiedząc, jakiego czynu dopuściła się Isabella. Natomiast Leliana. Ona była bardzo wrażliwą i uczuciową kobietą, która ponad wszystko ceniła sobie czyjeś życie. Sam doskonale pamiętał, kiedy się nim opiekowała, jak nad nim czuwała pomimo tego, że chciał ich zabić. Dobrze zapamiętał sobie wyraz jej niebieskich oczu kiedy po pierwszym dniu tortur przyniosła mu wody. Widział w nich ból. Cierpiała razem z nim. Współczuła mu. Później inne niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z pogardą chcąc zadać kolejną dawkę bólu.

Elf pokręcił głową odganiając od siebie myśli przeszłości.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Isabella dotykając ramienia przyjaciela. Znała go. Od razu umiała wyczuć kiedy coś go trapiło. Antivańczyk przystanął i oparł się plecami o ścianę patrząc na kobietę. Dłonią dotknął jej ręki.

- Jestem po prostu zmęczony. To wszystko – skłamał.

- Nie oszukasz mnie. Wiem, że cos cię trapi. Już od wielu dni wydajesz się być nieobecny. Zamyślony. Nawet w niektórych przypadkach miałam wrażenie, że mnie unikasz. O ci chodzi?

Nie znosił tego. Nienawidził kiedy tak stała przed nim patrząc mu głęboko w oczy przeszukując spojrzeniem każdy zakamarek jego podłej duszy. Taka piękną. Taka niebezpieczna. Taka dzika.

- Wydaje mi się, że i tak kiedyś byśmy musieli porozmawiać – zaczął spuszczając wzrok nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać jej przenikliwego spojrzenia – Chciałem cię zabić. Ty mnie pojmałaś i torturowałaś, w gruncie rzeczy bez powodu. W sumie to robiłaś to tylko dla samej popieprzonej satysfakcji.

Isabella stała słuchając elfa uważnie. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później doszło by do tej niekomfortowej dla nich obojga rozmowy. Czując, że nie będzie ona jednak trwała długo oparła się o przeciwległa ścianę krzyżując jak to miała w swoim zwyczaju ręce na piersi. Zevran zamilkł na chwilę po czym wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na swoją prześladowczynie.

- Później stwierdziłaś, że jednak darujesz mi życie. Pomyślałem że jesteś najgłupszą osobą na świecie. Jednak później stwierdziłam iż chyba najbardziej bystrą, Isabello – odwrócił twarz w prawo patrząc w dół schodów. Tatuaż na jego twarzy dodawał mu łobuzerskiego wyglądu. W gruncie rzeczy Isabella nie wyobrażała sobie by Zevran nie miał by tatuażu. Nie był by wtedy sobą. Nie był by kompletny.

– Później się pieprzyliśmy – zaśmiał się – Cholera to był najlepszy seks w moim posranym życiu. I wtedy zrozumiałem. To ty – wskazał na nią palcem – to ty omotałaś sobie mnie nie ja ciebie. A miałem taki zamiar – pokręcił głową – W sumie nie będę ciągnął teraz tej rozmowy, bo jest to bez sensu – Strażniczka już chciała otworzyć usta chcąc coś powiedzieć jednak blondyn ja ubiegł uciszając głębokim pocałunkiem. Isabella stała jak oniemiała. Zaskoczyła ją jego szybkość. W oka mgnieniu spod ściany znalazł się przy niej przyciskając ja swoim ciałem do zimnej belki. Wpierw oddala kochankowi pocałunek jednak po ułamku sekundy odepchnęła go stanowczo od siebie oblizując wargi.

- Później. Dokończymy tą rozmowę później –wyszeptała i pospiesznie zbiegła schodami w dol.

Leliana klęczała nad budzącą się szlachcianką. Wilgotnym ręcznikiem ocierała z jej twarzy zaschniętą krew jaka pozostała po mocnym uderzeniu Isabelli. Izolda nieznacznie uchyliła oczy. W pierwszej chwili nie pamiętała co się wydarzyło i dlaczego tak potwornie boli ją głowa. Kiedy ujrzała nad sobą pochylającą się rudowłosą kobietę zrozumiała. Niczym oparzona wstała na nogi. Chwiejąc się spojrzała pytającym wzrokiem na Alistaira, który stal oparty o futrynę. Rycerz posłał żonie arla spojrzenie wyrażające współczucie.

- Mój syn…moje dziecko – Izolda rozglądała się z panika po pomieszczeniu – Gdzie jest Connor?

- Nie żyje – Isabella wyprostowana wkroczyła do komnaty nie racząc nawet spojrzeć na zrozpaczoną matkę chłopca. Wyminęła kobietę pod którą ugięły się kolana. Przeszła dalej chodząc pomiędzy martwymi i nieprzytomnymi ludźmi arla. Szukała Teagana. Musiała go ocucić i z nim porozmawiać. Izoldą może się zając Alistair jak tak bardzo jej współczuł.

Znalazła go. Leżał na środku posadzki. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w miarowych odstępach czasu. Strażniczka odetchnęła z ulgą przyklękając nad szlachcicem.

- Jak mogłaś to zrobić?! – w pomieszczeniu słychać było krzyk matki, która właśnie straciła swoje dziecko – Jak?! Też jesteś kobietą?! A gdyby to było twoje dziecko i ktoś miał by je zabić?!

Isabella z wzrokiem wyrażającym największą irytację spojrzała w kierunku zrozpaczonej arlesy.

- Gdyby było to moje dziecko, to już dawno wylądowało by w Kręgu po to właśnie, by nie dopuścić do takiej tragedii – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby – Jesteś sama sobie winna głupia kobieto. A teraz daj mi ocucić tego biedaka, który do twojej wiadomości leży tu przez ciebie, bo nie potrafiłaś zapanować nad własnym sy…

- DOSYĆ!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Alistaira, który nie potrafił już nad sobą panować. Na jego czole można było zauważyć pulsującą żyłkę zdradzającą zdenerwowanie rycerza.

- Izodla straciła dziecko. Ty je zabiłaś. Może rzeczywiście nie miałaś innego wyboru ale na Stwórcę Isabello zamilcz!

- To ty ja ucisz. A raczej przygotuj na to jaki widok czeka ją na piętrze – Isabella powiedziała to niemal szeptem. W jakiś sposób rozumiała tą kobietę. Właśnie straciła kogoś bliskiego. Rodzinę. Wiedziała co ona czuje. Jednak nic nie usprawiedliwia jej przed tym, że nie oddala syna w ręce magów. Pewnie chłopak żył by szczęśliwie do teraz, tak samo jak i wieśniacy, których zabił dla zabawy pod wpływem demonicy.

- G..g..gdz..gdzie ja jestem?

- Na zamku arla Teaganie – Isabella nachyliła się nad szlachcicem – Pamiętasz mnie?

Brat arla uniósł się na łokciu z posadzki patrząc po wszystkich. Miał pustkę w głowie. Ostatnia rzecz jaką pamiętał było to jak wchodził na zamek. Pamiętał jak zobaczył Connora w towarzystwie swojej matki a potem pustka.

- Co się stało? Gdzie jest Connor?

Isabella spuściła wzrok starając się nie patrzeć szlachcicowi w oczy. Cała drużyna stała w ciszy. Tylko Alistair stal wyprostowany świdrując swoją przyjaciółkę morderczym spojrzeniem. Izolda wsparta na ramieniu wychowanka swojego męża łkała cicho.

- Opętał go demon, Teaganie – Couslandówna wstała podając dłoń mężczyźnie – Musiałam…zrobiłam to, co było najlepsze dla wszystkich.

Teagan wpatrywał się w młodą szlachciankę nie mogąc w pierwszej chwili wydusić słowa. Po chwili jednak dotknął ramienia młodej kobiety uśmiechając się smutnie.

- Rozumiem cię. Gdzie jest jego ciało?

- Na piętrze. Zapewne jest tam Zevran.

- Ten elf? – spytał brązowowłosy. Strażniczka czując, że nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia skinęła tylko głową.

Wieczór na zamku Redcliffe był chłodny. W komnatach słychać było tylko cisze. Zamek pogrążony był w żałobie. Redcliffe doznało tragedii. Wiele osób zginęło. Zginał niewinny chłopiec przed którym było jeszcze cale życie.

O zachodzie słońca na zamek przybyła Wynne wraz z Rufusem w eskorcie posłańca.

W ogromnej jadalni tliły się świece nadając pomieszczeniu jeszcze bardziej przygnebiającej atmosfery. Przy potężnym drewnianym stole sierdziła cała drużyna Strażniczki w towarzystwie banna Tegana. Arlesa Izolda nie wstawiła się na kolację tłumacząc się żałobą. Chciała w spokoju opłakiwać tragicznie zmarłego synka.

- Widzę wiec, że wasza sytuacja jest nieciekawa – powiedział starszy szlachcic.

- Wybacz Teaganie – opowiedział Alistair – Nie chcieliśmy, by tak wyszło lecz niestety nie mieliśmy wyboru – spojrzał naprzeciw ku Isabelli.

- Alistairze proszę cię – Isabella spojrzała po wszystkich – Nie mamy gdzie się zatrzymać. Idzie zima. Nie mamy możliwości koczowania po lasach.

- Rozumiem panienko.

- Proszę. Mów mi Isabello.

- Dobrze. Isabello, jak już wiece mój brat jest w śpiączce. Nie wiadomo kiedy i czy w ogóle się z niej wybudzi. Izolda jest niezdolna do podejmowania jakichkolwiek decyzji. Działa zbyt emocjonalnie. Dopóki Eamon nie powróci do zdrowia to ja tu rządzę. Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny za ocalenie mieszkańców pomimo że za taka cenę – uśmiechnął się smutno – Zostańcie na zamku ile tylko chcecie. Sennivio – zwrócił się do drobnej elfki w białych włosach zmywającą podłogę.

- Tak panie? – dziewczyna była wyraźnie jeszcze wystraszona zaistniałymi wydarzeniami.

- Sennivio moja droga, przyszykujesz naszym gościom komnaty, po czym wskażesz im do nich drogę. Z racji tego, że jest ich aż ośmioro poproś do pomocy Maene.

- Oczywiście Panie – ukłoniła się nisko i opuściła jadalnie.

Isabella wstała od stołu. W jej ślady poszła reszta drużyny. Po twarzach każdego z nich Strażniczka widziała bijące od nich zmęczenie oraz wyczerpanie. Przebyli długą drogę. Do tego doszła późniejsza walka oraz emocje związane z jej występkiem.

- Jaśnie Pan ratuje nam tyłki – Oghren ukłonił się nisko.

- Tak, jesteśmy niezmiernie wdzięczni. Gdyby była potrzebna jakakolwiek pomoc w obejściu niech Pan da nam znać – dodała Leliania.

Isabella stała przed lustrem, które miało pięknie zdobioną mahoniową ramę. Po obu jego stronach pięły się liście winorośli. Na samej górze widniała bardzo szczegółowo odwzorowana głowa niedźwiedzia. Na tafli zwierciadła w prawym górnym rogu znać było małe pęknięcie. Szlachcianka patrzyła na swoje obicie. Oprócz niej w tafli odbijało się wnętrze komnaty, w której miała spędzić najbliższy czas. Za nią dwuosobowe łoże wykonane z dobrej jakości drewna pokryte było przy oparciu poduszkami w stonowanych kolorach. Na białej pościeli leżał granatowy koc w kartkę. Mała komódka stojąca w rogu pokoju była na tyle duża, by pomieścić wszystkie rzeczy jakie miała przy sobie dziewczyna.

Szafirowe oczy przyglądały się czarnowłosej kobiecie nakładającej na nagie blade ciało cienką i zwiewną koszulę. Długie nogi gdzie nie gdzie były skalane siniakami i bliznami. Wzrok skierował się ku górze. Różowe brodawki skryły się już pod materiałem. Na obojczyku widniało małe rozcięcie, które zapewne powstało podczas walki z ożywieńcami. Na chwilę wzrok czarnowłosej spoczął na lewym policzku. Na bliźnie, której tak nienawidziła. Tak naprawdę niegdyś nie zawracała na nią uwagi. Może też dlatego, że w miejscach w jakich bywała nie było luster, w których mogła by się przejrzeć. Teraz stała właśnie tu. W tej komnacie. Na zamku w Redcliffe i patrzyła na skazę na swoim ciele.

Po chwili do uszu dziewczyny dobiegło pukanie.

W pierwszej chwili się wystraszyła. Strach jednak szybko minął przypominając sobie na kogo czekała. Pospiesznie zarzuciła na siebie bladoniebieski szlafrok, który dostała od Sannivy z polecenia banna.

- Isabello jesteś tam? – dobieg ja znajomy glos zza drzwi.

- Tak, wejdź.

Mosiężna klamka ustąpiła pod naciskiem dłoni elfa. Do środka wszedł Zevran. Stanął na wprost okna zamykając za sobą drewniane wrota. Światło księżyca padające do pomieszczenia nadało mężczyźnie iście bajecznego wyglądu. W białej koszuli nie dopiętej przy szyi oraz w ciasnych czarnych spodniach wyglądał jak mityczna istota wyjęta z baśni dla dzieci. Jego bursztynowe oczy jarzyły się w mroku.

- Aż tu doszedł wszechobecny ponury nastrój jaki panuje w zamku?

- Jak widać – dziewczyna odparła kierując się do małego okrągłego stolika, który był przyozdobiony suszem z kwiatów. Usiadła na jednym z foteli. Poczuła lekką błogość siedząc w wygodnym, ciepłym meblu. Elf bez wąchania dosiadł się do Strażniczki zajmując drugi wolny fotel. Rozejrzał się po pokoju.

- Całkiem ładnie – powiedział – Mi przypadło znosić towarzystwo Oghrena. Na moje nieszczęście lub szczęście upił się i zasnął. Niestety jak to on ma w zwyczaju chrapie tak, że własnych myśli nie słychać.

Isabella zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem.

- Gdzie twój pupilek? – Zevran spytał zauważając brak ogara bojowego w komnacie.

- Śpi w psiarni. Stwierdziłam, iż przyda mu się towarzystwo swoich.

Siedzieli w ciszy starając się sobie nie patrzeć zbytnio w oczy.

-Zevranie. Ta sytuacja na schodach. O co ci chodziło? – Strażniczka spytała zmieszana. Skrytobójca oparł się wygodnie zakładając nogę na nogę patrząc na kobietę przed sobą.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – zadrwił.

- Błagam cię Zev, chociaż raz nie zachowuj się jak dupek. Ja wariuje rozumiesz? Czuję, że sobie nie radzę i wtedy zaczynam tracić kontrole. Rozumiesz ze nawet zabicie tego dzieciaka nie sprawiło mi trudu? Zrobiłam to bez mrugnięcia okiem a co jest najgorsze – nachyliła się nad stołem – Podobało mi się.

- Już ci kiedyś powiedziałem. Jesteśmy tacy sami. Oboje jesteśmy popieprzonymi osobami nie mającymi skrupułów. Śmiem twierdzić że przewyższasz mnie o stokroć – zaśmiał się.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Co miałeś na myśli, kiedy powiedziałeś zacytuje „_to ty omotałaś sobie mnie nie ja ciebie. A miałem taki zamiar"?_

Zevran westchnął wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze z płuc. Pochylił lekko głowę opierając łokcie o kolana. Złocista fala włosów przysłoniła mu twarz. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie czekając na odpowiedz.

- Dobrze wiesz jakie dostałem zlecenie. Moja duma i honor nie pozwoliły by mi nie dokończyć zadania. Kiedy postanowiłaś mi darować życie miałem plan. Widziałem w twoich oczach twój strach, twoje słabości i to jak na mnie patrzyłaś.

Isabella zesztywniała słysząc słowa mężczyzny. W jej piersi serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Elf podniósł wzrok na szlachciankę.

- Postanowiłem wtedy, że zostanę dla ciebie kimś ważnym. Chciałem byś mnie zapragnęła byś się przede mną otworzyła i strąciła czujność. Tak, bym ja mógł dokończyć to co zacząłem – zaśmiał się zdenerwowany – Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że w tawernie, wtedy gdy uratowałaś Wynne, zacząłem mieć wątpliwości. Byłem na ciebie wściekły nie mając nawet powodu. Dlatego tak później cię potraktowałem.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze rozumiem – Isabella podkuliła nogi chowając kolana pod koszulą jak mała dziewczynka.

- Chcę powiedzieć, że z mojej strony nie grozi ci już żadne niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział jednym tchem wstając i kierując się do wyjścia. Isabella nie namyślając się zeskoczyła z fotela. Podbiegła do drzwi opierając się o nie plecami. Dłoń Zevrana była już zaciśnięta na klamce. Wyglądało to tak jakby obejmował czarnowłosą w pasie. Jego policzek znajdował się przy jej policzku.

- Wypuść mnie- poprosił szeptem.

- Nie – odparła równie chicho lecz stanowczo.

- Isabello – spojrzał w jej niebieskie oczy – Nie chcę tego. Nic o mnie nie wiesz, nie wiesz kim jestem. Nie wiesz kim byłem.

- Więc mi opowiedz – poprosiła przez ściśnięte gardło. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co Zevran jej powiedział. Kiedy usłyszała, że chciał ją zabić nie była zaskoczona. Zaskoczył ją tym, że on już tego nie chce. Chce by żyła.

- To długa historia – odparł. Dziewczyna odepchnęła go od drzwi kładąc mu dłonie na twardym torsie. Czuła pod opuszkami palców ciepło bijące z jego ciała. Spojrzała w górę szukając jego złotych oczu.

- Noc też jest długa. A jeśli nie wystarczy, to będzie kolejna i następna. Chcę cię poznać. Pozwól mi Zevranie. Ty mnie już znasz, pozwól mi poznać ciebie.


End file.
